Tak enak menjadi dewasa
by dhiya chan
Summary: Kata orang menjadi dewasa enak. Bisa melakukan hal apa saja dengan sesuka hati tanpa batasan umur, tinggi badan dan yang lebih utama kau tidak akan dipandang sebelah mata karena masih anak-anak. 'Aku ingin cepat dewasa' Dilatar belakangi tak ingin diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Keajaiban pun terjadi. Spesial ultah Sasuke n fic utk taz


Sinar mentari berwarna kejinggaan dari ufuk barat terlihat, bersama dengan burung-burung gagak mengepakan sayap terbang beriringan mengantarkan kepergian sang matahari senja. Hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dikawasan padat penduduk ikut menyemarakan petang yang indah, menapaki telapak sepatu berjalan menyentuh permukaan aspal putih di jalan yang sempit. Bercanda gurau bercengkrama satu sama lain dengan beberapa teman-teman sebaya, dari satu sisi lain ibu-ibu yang menenteng barang belajaan sembari bercengkrama juga terlihat, begitu juga lalu lalang petugas patroli mengayuh sepeda, atau perkerja kantoran yang melangkahkan kaki menyusuri jalanan sempit dengan membuka jas coklat melekat dibadan- melepas penat ditengah langkah kaki menuju kekediaman.

Sama seperti beragam kegiatan dari empat kelompok berbeda tersebut, seregombolan anak-anak kecil berusia antara 4 sampai tujuh tahun masih asyik bermain bersama koloni disebuah taman bermain tepat ditengah-tengah pemukiman penduduk. Anak-anak tersebut seakan larut dalam euphoria, mereka membangun gundukan-gundukan pasir dari dalam kolam pasir menggunakan cetakan ember-ember kecil, bermain perostan, mendorong temannya yang berada diatas ayunan seraya tertawa lepas, bermain rumah-rumahan, dan segala permainan yang mereka mainkan ada ditaman bermain tersebut. Begitu ibu-ibu yang menenteng kantung belanjaan berdiri tepat didepan pintu taman, mereka pun lekas memanggil anak-anak mereka agar segera menyelesaikan permainan.

"Sasuke~, ayo pulang."

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun segera berhenti memainkan remote control, mengamit mobil berwarna merah dari perlintasan yang mereka buat dari gabus. Dengan girang menyenandungkan tawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil mengalahkan beberapa perserta adu balap mobil remote control, bocah laki-laki bersurai raven memiliki kulit putih memacu kedua langkah kaki, meninggalkan teman-temannya menuju kearah wanita itu. "Hn." Bocah laki itu berhenti berlari tepat didepan si wanita.

Sang ibu melebarkan senyum dibibir, mengusap rambut bocah itu dengan sayang. "Sudah selesai bermain?"

Mengadahkan kepala menatap keatas, bocah tersebut menyingkirkan tangan si ibu menggunakan tangan kanan- terganggu. "Sudah. Aku sudah selesai bermain." Angguknya seraya memasukan sebelah tangan kedalam saku celana. "Ibu jangan mengusap kepalaku seperti itu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" Desah bocah itu ketika tangan si ibu masih betah mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Kenapa?" Si ibu mengadahkan wajah menatap kearah taman bermain. "Kau malu dilihat Sakura-chan ya?" Goda wanita itu menampilkan senyum jahil, menyenggol pundak anak lelakinya.

"Ibu!" Bocah itu berteriak frustasi. Benar-benar merasa terganggu ketika suara ibunya terdengar nyaring, sengaja menarik perhatian gadis kecil yang sedang bermain rumah-rumahan bersama teman-teman sebaya. "Aku tidak suka Sakura!"

Tidak berhenti begitu saja, si ibu malah semakin menyenggol pundak anaknya. Menggumamkan kata-kata jahil yang terdengar menyebalkan ditelinga si anak. "Ayo mengakulah~, tidak usah malu-malu begitu. Ibu tahu kau menyukai Sakura-chan~"

"IBU!" Si anak berdecak kesal, menatap sang ibu dengan sorot mata tajam. Ia benar-benar tak suka guyonan ibunya mengenai gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

Wanita itu tertawa lepas, menyenandungkan tawa nyaring melihat wajah anaknya tertekuk kesal. "Baik-baik, ibu minta maaf." Disela-sela menahan geli, wanita itu mengusap sayang kepala anaknya yang (lagi-lagi) ditampik sang anak. "Kalau begitu ayo, kita pulang." Ajak si ibu memegang pergelangan tangan bocah itu. Menggiringnya untuk melangkah bersama-sama. "Ayah dan kakakmu pasti sudah menunggu dirumah."

"Ibu..." Bocah itu mendesah frustasi, tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana membuat ibunya mengerti bila ia tidak suka- "Berhenti menggengam tanganku seperti ini." -diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

Merasakan tangan putra bungsunya ia tarik paksa, wanita itu menatap wajah bocah itu. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Neji saja tidak keberatan bila tangannya digenggam oleh ibunya sendiri." Gelengnya tak habis pikir.

Menatap kembali kearah depan, sosok remaja laki-laki dari persimpangan jalan terlihat dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah atas. Berpapasan dengan si ibu dan anak laki-lakinya. Remaja itu menundukan kepala, tersenyum tipis kepada si ibu.

Turut menundukan tubuh, wanita itu melukiskan senyum manis. Memberikan salam kepada remaja itu yang kemudian disambut berlalunya si remaja, berjalan tepat dihadapan ibu dan anak tersebut dalam jarak tiga kalah. Melihat anak lelakinya tak juga menundukan tubuh membalas salam remaja itu. Si ibu menyentil kening bocah itu, kesal bukan main. "Tidak sopan bersikap seperti itu, Sasuke."

"Ibu!" Protes si anak menahan rasa sakit pada keningnya dengan mengusap bagian yang disentil si ibu menggunakan telapak tangan kanan.

"Salahmu." Keki wanita itu menatap tajam anaknya. "Kau membuat orang-orang beranggapan bahwa ibu adalah ibu yang buruk, tak mengajarimu untuk bersikap baik. Padahal nyatanya kau sendiri yang nakal." Wanita itu mencubit pipi anaknya, menarik pipi gemil itu pelan.

"Aduh-duh, iya-iya. Aku mengaku salah." Memegang tangan si ibu yang menarik paksa pipinya, wanita itu akhirnya melepaskan tangannya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Belum saatnya kau bersikap seolah-olah seperti orang dewasa, Sasuke." Wanita itu menarik kepala anaknya dalam pelukan, kemudian mengacak surai raven si anak penuh sayang.

Mikoto, wanita berambut hitam panjang itu tahu. Putra bungsunya ini terus melayangkan protes bila ia memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil tak lain karena satu hal, Sasuke ingin orang-orang melihatnya seperti seorang lelaki dewasa. Terlihat jelas dari gestur tubuh si anak yang selalu menolak segala hal berbau anak-anak. Mendapati hal itu mau tak mau Mikoto tertawa geli, seperti mendapat hiburan tersendiri dari sikap lucu putranya. Namun Mikoto sadari, terlalu dini bagi Sasuke bersikap dewasa.

"Kenapa ibu bisa bilang begitu?" Sebelah tangan Sasuke terangkat, melepaskan lengan ibunya yang melingkar dikepala.

"Karena masih banyak hal-hal dari dunia orang dewasa yang tak mungkin bisa kau mengerti. Kau terlalu murni untuk merasakan kerumitannya." Mikoto menekukkan tubuh, menumpu kedua tangan pada masing-masing lututnya seraya menatap wajah Sasuke. "Bahkan lebih sulit dari bermain permainan detektif yang sering kau mainkan di play station."

Bocah berkulit putih itu menyeritkan alis- tak setuju. "Tapi yang kulihat dari kakak, dia terlihat tak terbebani menjadi orang dewasa." Melihat ibunya terdiam, Sasuke yakin ibunya memang berniat untuk menakut-nakuti Sasuke saja. "Dia bilang menjadi orang dewasa itu seperti menapaki pintu surga, bisa berbuat hal-hal yang kita inginkan dengan sesuka hati."

Mata Mikoto memandang tak percaya, mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang dikutip dari perkataan putra sulungnya. Tega sekali Itachi meracuni pikiran Sasuke. Menghela nafas lelah, Mikoto kembali menengakkan tubuh. Melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka. "Bagaimana ulangan matematika mu tadi?"

Sasuke mengamati ban mobil remote control miliknya yang sedikit bengkok ketika tak sengaja menabrak kaki kursi taman saat menikung tajam menghindari mobil balap lain. "Bukankah Ibu telah mendengarnya sendiri dari Neji."

Mikoto mendesah frustasi, berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sempit dengan hanya beberapa menit berjalan dari taman bermain, Mikoto dan Sasuke sampai disebuah rumah sederhana. "Kalau begitu ibu tak akan masak enak malam ini sebagai perayaan." Membuka pengait pagar, Mikoto dan Sasuke memasuki pekarangan rumah, berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

"Mendapat nilai seratus adalah hal yang biasa bu. Tidak perlu menyiapkan makan malam yang mewah sekedar untuk merayakan hal itu." Membuka sepatu diteras kecil setelah menutup pintu, Sasuke mengganti sendal rumah. Berjalan menuju kearah dapur dimana sosok laki-laki paruh baya mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi tak lagi tersemat rapi bersama dua kancing terbuka. "Ayah sudah pulang? Cepat sekali."

Melihat Sasuke kearah lemari menggambil piring dan mangkuk untuk disajikan diatas meja, lelaki itu pun mengalihkan sejenak koran yang ia baca seraya menghembuskan asap rokok dibibir. "Ya, hari ini tak ada lembur. Jadi ayah bisa pulang tepat waktu."

Satu persatu piring berserta mangkuk, Sasuke letakan dimeja. "Mau kopi?"

Lelaki paruh baya itu menilik arlogi dipergelangan tangan, kemudian menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak perlu, ayah akan mandi beberapa saat lagi."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, mendapat isyarat dari ayahnya untuk duduk dikursi tepat disebelah Sasuke. Meletakan kantung belanjaan keatas wastafel cuci piring, Mikoto pun mengeluarkan sayuran, ikan serta daging dan bumbu-bumbu masakan. "Itachi mana? Dia belum pulang." Mengenakan sarung karet yang terletak diatas keran cuci piring, Mikoto membersihkan sisik ikan.

"Aku belum melihatnya-" Fugaku yang baru menjawab pertanyaan sang istri terdiam sejenak mendengar seruan aku pulang dari arah luar disusul derit suara pintu yang terbuka. "Itu dia." Derap telapak kaki menyusuri koridor dengan suara pintu dari arah lain terdengar, Fugaku tahu anak sulungnya pasti berada dikamar sekarang. "Itachi, kau darimana saja nak? Ibumu bilang dia tak melihatmu sejak siang tadi." Teriak sang kepala keluarga seraya mengusap kepala Sasuke, terkekeh jahil melihat tatapan tak suka bocah kelas tiga SD tersebut.

"Woahh~, ayah sudah pulang?" Balas Itachi berteriak dari arah kamar. Tak berselang lama, sosok remaja bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut diikat satu memunculkan diri diambang pintu dapur. Menyengir lebar mendapati keluarganya berkumpul. "Aku pergi kesekolah tadi, pihak sekolah akan mengadakan event untuk perpisahaan siswa kelas tiga yang sudah lulus."

"Event apa?" Dibalik wastafel cuci piring, Mikoto telah selesai membersihkan ikan. "Itachi, bisa bantu ibu memanggang ini?" Selepas meniriskan ikan, Mikoto menyerahkan baskom ukuran sedang kepada Itachi yang telah beranjak dari kursi meja makan.

"Semacam festival, bu. Seperti festival musiman yang sering diadakan sekolah, kelas satu dan kelas dua ditugaskan untuk menjadi panitia penyelenggaran festival. Games, stand makanan, lomba, pameran, dan lain-lain mereka yang bertanggung jawab." Itachi menyalakan kompor, meletakan alat pemanggang berikut dengan ikan yang dia jajarkan secara vertikal sebanyak empat buah. "Sedangkan kelas tiga mengambil alih pementasan drama. Acara puncaknya malam minggu nanti, kami akan berkemah dan menyalakan api unggun dihalaman sekolah."

"Sepertinya menyenangkan. Drama apa yang kalian mainkan?" Respon Mikoto tertarik.

"Sheerk." Jawab Itachi singkat, tak tahu harus memberikan reaksi seperti apa disaat ia sendiri tak habis pikir mengapa pihak sekolah malah mengadakan pementasan drama dari film sheerk. Bukannya putri tidur, cinderella, ataupun dongeng lainnya. "Aku tahu Sheerk bukan dongeng. Dan untuk masalah peran apa yang kudapatkan, aku menjadi kucing- kucing pirang yang mengenakan sepatu boots." Itachi sangat tahu melihat wajah ibunya yang seperti hendak melontarkan pertanyaan, hanya ada dua yang akan ditanyakan oleh wanita berambut panjang itu. Sheerk bukan dongeng serta peran apa yang Itachi dapatkan. Ya, Itachi telah menjawabnya tanpa ditanya terlebih dulu.

"Ya, sekali-sekali Tsunade-sama memberikan pementasan yang menarik." Mikoto kembali melanjutkan memotong sayur. "Apakah orang tua boleh menghadiri festival itu?"

Itachi membalikan ikan menggunakan jepit terbuat dari almunium. "Tentu saja, bu. Sekolah kami juga mengundang beberapa sekolah lain untuk datang ke festival. Tapi..." Mata obsidan Itachi mengerling jahil kearah si bungsu yang tampak risih tangan ayahnya masih betah mengacak rambut Sasuke. "Jika yang memiliki tinggi dibawah seratus tiga puluh tidak boleh datang."

"Ayah!" Sasuke menatap Fugaku seraya menunjuk ketus kearah Itachi yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Itachi..." Fugaku melirik Itachi setelah mendapat pengaduan dari si bungsu.

"Maaf-maaf." Kekeh Itachi geli, mengamit satu buah ikan yang telah matang keatas piring. "Hanya bercanda Sasuke, kau tentu saja boleh ikut. Jangan lupa ajak Sakura-chan~"

"Ayah!" Sasuke kembali menatap kearah Fugaku, meminta sang ayah untuk segera menghentikan tawa Itachi yang terasa menyebalkan ditelinganya.

"Jangan ganggu adikmu, Itachi." Interupsi Fugaku lagi sembari melipat koran dan meletakkannya disisi mangkuk disajikan sesaat lalu oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke hari ini dapat nilai sempurna ulangan matematika." Desingan bawang merah dan bawang putih ditumis Mikoto terdengar, menyeruakkan bau sedap seantero rumah dari tumisan bawang itu.

"Benarkah?" Alis Fugaku menyerit dalam. Mata obsidan lelaki paruh baya itu menatap kearah Sasuke meminta klarifikasi. "Biasanya kalau Sasuke dapat nilai sempurna, selalu memamerkan kertas ulangan itu kepada ayah."

Bocah berkulit putih itu mendengus pelan untuk kesekian kali ia diperlakukan lagi seperti anak kecil. "Mendapat nilai seratus sudah biasa yah, untuk apa harus dipamerkan."

Fugaku menggeleng tak setuju. "Tentu saja harus kau tunjukan, sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi ayah bila putranya berhasil meraih bidang akademis dengan nilai memuaskan. Terlebih ayah akan memberikan hadiah kecil sebagai bentuk apresiasi atas prestasi Sasuke." Rokok yang terselip dibibir Fugaku letakan didalam asbak, menjejalkan putung rokok agar api dibagian pangkal padam. "Sampai kelas enam SD, Itachi sering memberikan hasil kertas ulangannya. Dan masih ayah simpan kertas ulangan Itachi sebagai kenang-kenang dihari tua nanti. Sasuke tahu tidak? Yang paling membanggakan ibu dan ayah adalah nilai akemedis putra-putrinya yang meraih prestasi diusia belia." Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum tipis, mengacak puncak kepala Sasuke selama sesaat.

"Lagipula kau tidak cocok bersikap seperti orang dewasa Sasuke." Itachi turut mengacak surai raven Sasuke, sengaja membuat rambut adiknya lebih berantakan sebagai upaya memancing amarah si bungsu. Bagi Itachi saat paling menyenangkan adalah membuat adiknya merasa kesal, harus Itachi akui ekpresi Sasuke sangat lucu sekali.

"Siapa yang terlebih dulu bilang bila menjadi orang dewasa seperti menapaki tangga surga?" Suara Mikoto yang terdengar lebih tajam dari pisau pemotong daging cukup membuat Itachi meneguk air liurnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah menjadi orang dewasa menyenangkan? Aku akan berkerja, membantu ayah supaya ayah tidak perlu berkerja lagi. Dan yang lebih menyenangkan, aku bisa membeli rumah yang lebih besar, agar tak akan sekamar lagi dengan kakak."

"Hey!" Itachi meleguh prostes, tak menyangka bila adiknya yang dari kemarin meminta dibuatkan kamar satu lagi ternyata memiliki alasan tersembunyi bila bocah itu karena tak ingin sekamar dengan Itachi.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis, "Sasuke... Tidak salah jika Sasuke berpikiran seperti itu. Justru ayah sangat bangga, diusia belia Sasuke telah mampu berpikir untuk membantu meningkatkan taraf perekonomian keluarga kita. Tapi harus Sasuke tahu, dunia orang dewasa begitu rumit. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang tak terduga terjadi, seperti..." Fugaku menunjukan telunjuk tangan kanan dihadapan Sasuke. "...ketika Sasuke dihadapkan satu masalah, terdapat pilihan sulit untuk menyelesaikannya. Jawaban dari pilihan itu masing-masing ada problema yang membuat satu masalah itu jauh lebih rumit. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah pilihan itu malah membuat Sasuke bahagia atau dua-duanya tidak memberikan apa-apa untuk Sasuke." Fugaku mengusap surai raven anaknya penuh kasih, lalu mengecup puncak kepala si anak dengan lembut. "Masa kanak-kanak adalah masa paling membahagiakan, dimana hanya ada kesenangan yang tak mungkin terulang untuk kedua kali. Saat dimana Sasuke telah dewasa, Sasuke akan mengerti kerumitan itu dengan sendirinya, dan pada masanya Sasuke akan kembali mengenang masa kecil Sasuke yang penuh bahagia. Ingin mengulangnya, tetapi tak akan bisa sebab hidup hanya sekali. Waktu berjalan kedepan, tidak pernah berjalan mundur kebelakang."

Sang ayah menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan yang sepertinya masih terlihat tak setuju dengan ucapan Fugaku. "Maka dari itu ayah harap, Sasuke lebih baik menikmati apa yang Sasuke jalani saat ini. Bermainlah sepuasnya seperti yang Sasuke inginkan, perbanyaklah teman-teman, dan ingat satu hal. Prestasi juga harus ditingkatkan. Setuju?" Fugaku menyodorkan telapak tangan pada Sasuke- ingin melakukan tos dengan putranya.

"Ya." Sasuke menepuk tangan Fugaku, membalas high five ayahnya yang sering mereka lakukan.

Fugaku tertawa, memeluk kepala Sasuke seraya mengecup surai raven sang putra. "Anak pintar." Ujarnya bahagia.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Fugaku- tak suka. "Berhenti memperlakukan ku seperti anak kecil."

"Kau memang masih kecil, pendek." Itachi membalikan tubuh sesaat, menjulurkan lidah seraya menarik kantung mata mengejek Sasuke.

"Ayah!" Sasuke kembali menujuk Itachi, menatap sang ayah dengan penuh harap agar Fugaku segera menghukum Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak, melihat sang ayah malah mengusap surai raven Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Itachi..." Mikoto menyenggol pundak Itachi yang berada disebelahnya, mengingatkan putra sulungnya agar berhenti menggoda Sasuke. "Nah Sasuke." Wanita berkulit putih itu segera berbalik kearah samping menuju kearah kulkas, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang lalu meletakannya diatas meja. "Selamat ulang tahun~" Membuka tutup kotak, cake dihiasi buah-buahan segar dengan tulisan 'selamat ulang tahun Sasuke' terlihat dimata obdisan bocah itu.

"Wahh~, selamat ulang tahun adik kecil." Itachi mematikan api kompor, mengambil korek api batangan milik ayahnya yang kemudian menghidupkan lilin berangka 8 diatas cake tersebut.

Sasuke tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa melihat lilin yang telah menyala. Ia hanya bingung mendapati kedua orang tua dan kakaknya terlihat bersuka cita. "Ulang tahunku, besok bu. Bukan hari ini."

"Ibu tahu Sasuke, jika besok kau libur. Mungkin kami bertiga akan memberikan pesta kejutan untukmu tengah malam nanti." Senyum dibibir Mikoto terukir. "Ayo cepat tiup lilinnya." Desak Mikoto tak sabar.

"Buat permohonan dulu, baru tiup lilinnya." Itachi tak ketinggalan excited, malah remaja itu mengeluarkan ponsel vitur flip dari saku celana untuk mengabadikan moment ulang tahun Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak besok saja merayakan ulang tahunku?"

Seketika senyum dibibir Mikoto sirna, begitu juga dengan Itachi yang tak sengaja melihat mimik wajah ayahnya nampak aneh. "Hari ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke karena besok-" Fugaku melirik Mikoto singkat, menghembuskan nafas pelan mendapati sang istri sepertinya tak sanggup mengabarkan berita ini selain Fugaku sendiri. "-ayah akan melakukan perjalanan dinas, selama dua minggu diluar kota."

Sasuke menerawang dalam diam kue ulang tahunnya, tak berniat meniup lilin yang telah meleleh dibagian puncak. Fugaku memeluk kepala Sasuke, membenamkan wajah sang anak menyentuh kemeja didada, mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke dengan sayang. "Maaf, ayah tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke dengan sempurna. Untuk itu sebagai gantinya, kami merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke hari ini. Sasuke tidak marah kan?"

Bocah lelaki itu mengangguk pelan, "Tidak apa-apa." Membuat Fugaku memeluk Sasuke erat, menghujani puncak kepala Sasuke dengan kecupan penuh kasih berkali-kali menggambarkan betapa bangganya ia sang putra sudah bisa berbesar hati. "Lagipula aku sudah dewasa."

Kalimat singkat dari Sasuke berhasil membuat Fugaku tertohok, segera melepaskan pelukannya menatap tak percaya Sasuke. "Kau ini. Rasakan serangan ayah!" Fugaku lekas menggelitiki badan Sasuke, mengundang bocah kecil itu tertawa terbahak-bahak merasa geli digelitiki oleh ayahnya.

"Hahaha- ampun! Hahahahaha, ampun yah. A-Ampun." Disela-sela meredam tawa yang tak mampu ia tahan, Sasuke mencoba melepaskan diri, meminta pengampunan dari Fugaku yang masih intens mengelitiki Sasuke.

Fugaku berhenti, menatap Sasuke yang terlihat menahan perutnya sembari menormalkan deru nafas. "Masih mau lagi?" Gelengan dikepala Sasuke terlihat, reflek melukiskan senyum diwajah Fugaku. "Ayo tiup lilinnya."

Sasuke meniup lilin berangka delapan dengan sekali tiup. Disusul gemuruh suara tepuk tangan kedua orang tuanya dengan Itachi mengabadikan foto Sasuke.

.

"Sasuke, bisa bantu ayah sebentar untuk meletakan barang ini digudang?"

Sasuke segara berjalan kearah Fugaku, mengamit tas berisi alat pancang dari tangan ayahnya. "Tidak bisa digunakan lagi?"

Fugaku menggeleng pelan, "Untuk bulan ini sepertinya ayah tidak bisa pergi memancing dengan teman-teman ayah. Jadi sementara waktu, pancing ini diletakan dulu didalam gudang."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat, lekas pergi kedapur menuju kebelakang rumah melewati pintu dapur. Baru beberapa langkah menyusuri halaman belakang, suara bantingan pintu disertai teriakan dari barithon khas laki-laki dewasa menarik perhatian Sasuke. Begitu menolehkan wajah kearah samping menilik dari pagar kayu halaman belakang rumahnya, sosok remaja bersurai pirang terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir dengan tak tenang, luka pada sudut bibirnya nampak jelas dari terpaan sinar lampu begitu ia berjalan dengan wajah tertekuk menghadap Sasuke. Geraman kasar terdengar jelas dibibir si remaja, menampakan raut wajah murka terhadap sesuatu hal yang tak mampu ditolerir lagi hingga si remaja pun melampiaskan kekesalan hati dengan menendang tong sampah dari kaleng. Menedang tong sampah tersebut dengan kuat hingga menghamburkan isinya.

Berselang tiga detik pasca menendang tong sampah, teriakan keras berserta bentakan kuat dari dalam rumah si remaja terdengar. Bentakan dari seorang laki-laki dewasa yang memaki remaja itu dengan kata-kata kotor, kasar, bahkan tak pantas untuk diucapkan karena hinaan tersebut menyangkut seorang manusia bukan kepada binatang. Tak terima dengan cacian pria yang berada didalam rumah, remaja itu segera memaki kembali si pria dengan kata-kata tak kalah menyakitkan. Persetan jika ia harus kembali beradu otot dengan laki-laki itu.

Mendapati ada seorang anak laki-laki berada disebelah halaman belakang rumahnya, remaja itu pun segera beranjak pergi meloncati pagar yang membawa sosok remaja masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

"Sasuke?"

Mendengar suara seseorang berseru dibelakangnya, reflek Sasuke mengalihkan wajah kebelakang dimana Itachi berdiri diambang pintu dapur. "Sudah malam, besok kau harus pergi kesekolah bukan?"

"Ahh, iya." Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Segera berlari kearah gudang kecil yang terletak disebelah tiang jemuran. Usai meletakan tas berisi pancing kedalam gudang, Sasuke pun menutup kembali pintu gudang kemudian berjalan menuju kearah Itachi. Memasuki rumah meninggalkan Itachi sedang mengunci pintu dapur, suara panggilan dari ibunya yang berada diruang tengah menghentikan langkah kaki Sasuke.

"Apa bu?"

"Sudah selesai meletakan alat pancingnya?" Fugaku menjejalkan putung rokok didalam asbak.

"Sudah." Angguk Sasuke hendak berlalu meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya. "Selamat malam ayah. Selamat malam ibu."

Fugaku pun beranjak berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki melangkahkan kaki mengekori Itachi dari arah dapur menuju kekamar. Berdiri diambang pintu, mata obsidan Fugaku memandang seksama Itachi yang menaiki tangga tempat tidur bertingkat dua dengan Sasuke telah menaiki tempat tidur dibagian bawah. "Jendela sudah dikunci?" Fugaku melangkahkan kaki menuju kearah jendela kamar terletak tepat disebelah tempat tidur Sasuke, memeriksa apakah jendela itu telah terkunci atau belum.

"Sudah yah." Kedua tangan Itachi mengibarkan selimut tipis hingga menutupi kakinya dengan sempurna kemudian merebahkan diri.

"Kalian sudah cuci kaki dan gosok gigi?"

Sasuke turut merapikan selimut disekitar mata kaki yang belum tertutup sempurna. "Aku sudah. Kakak belum."

Mata Fugaku menyorot Itachi berada ditempat tidur tingkat dua. "Itachi."

Si sulung mendesah frustasi. "Iya-iya." Itachi pun turun dari tempat tidur, menatap Sasuke sekilas dari ambang pintu kamar. "Pendek." Ujar Itachi menjulurkan lidah.

"Ayah!"

Fugaku menghela nafas pelan, menggelengkan kepala pelan ketika mendengar seruan Sasuke. "Tidak perlu kau hiraukan kakakmu, anggap saja dia sedang menjalani latihan untuk pentas nanti." Lelaki paruh baya itu pun duduk tepat disisi tempat tidur Sasuke, merapikan selimut yang tak tertutup sempurna di leher anaknya. "Jangan seperti itu, nanti Sasuke tidak bisa bernafas."

"Ayah." Panggil Sasuke ketika Fugaku selesai merapikan selimutnya.

"Hmm."

Mata obdisan Sasuke menerawang kasur Itachi yang berada tepat diatasnya. "Aku ingin cepat dewasa."

Mendengar hal itu, Fugaku mengerutkan alisnya dalam. "Kenapa?"

"Kalau aku dewasa tubuhku pasti akan tinggi, melebihi tinggi kakak agar dia tidak bisa lagi mengejekku pendek." Tampaknya Sasuke masih tak terima dengan sebutan Itachi yang selalu mengatainya pendek.

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa tinggi, adik kecil." Suara Itachi kembali terdengar, rupanya remaja itu telah selesai mencuci kaki.

Sasuke melotot sadis kearah Itachi sedang menaiki tangga disisi tempat tidur menuju keranjang miliknya. "Kalau aku sudah dewasa, aku akan membeli rumah yang sangat besar. Mempunyai banyak kamar, dan aku tidak akan sekamar lagi dengan kakak."

Fugaku menepuk kepala Sasuke dengan pelan, menenangkan putra bungsunya yang tiada henti mengobarkan genderang perang. "Ayah tidak ingin Sasuke terlalu cepat menjadi dewasa."

Kening Sasuke berkerut dalam. "Kenapa ayah berbicara seperti itu?"

Fugaku memandang teduh wajah Sasuke. "Karena kalau Sasuke cepat dewasa, ayah akan kesepian. Sasuke akan pergi jauh, tidak akan tinggal serumah lagi bersama ayah dan ibu." Melihat guling disisi Sasuke melorot kebawah, Fugaku meraih guling tersebut, meletakannya didekat Sasuke. "Seorang ayah pasti akan sedih jika anak-anaknya pergi jauh dari sisinya, sekali pun apa yang mereka lakukan itu adalah demi kebaikan dan kebahagiaan mereka." Tangan kanan Fugaku menepuk tangan Sasuke pelan, mencoba mengusir rasa kalut menyelimuti relung hati seraya tersenyum hangat. "Dan yang lebih berharga lagi, kebersamaan ayah dengan Sasuke akan berkurang. Jika Sasuke sudah dewasa, pasti Sasuke tidak akan suka ayah melakukan ini." Tangan Fugaku terangkat. Mengacak surai raven Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Ayah!" Leguh Sasuke protes, menyingkirkan tangan Fugaku dari kepalanya. "Aku bukan lagi anak kecil."

Fugaku beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur Sasuke, "Baiklah." menepuk kedua tangannya pelan menimbulkan bunyi tepukan yang cukup nyaring. Menandakan bila pembicaraan singkat mereka telah berakhir. "Kau sudah mengatur jam alarm Itachi?" Tangan Fugaku pun menutupi kembali selimut Itachi yang tersingkap dibagian kaki. Memandang intens mmastikan kembali jika kedua putranya telah terselimuti secara sempurna.

"Sudah yah."

Jawaban singkat dari Itachi membawa Fugaku berjalan ke ambang pintu kamar, menatap Itachi dan Sasuke secara bergantian dengan sebelah tangan berada pada saklar lampu. "Selamat ma-"

"Ayah."

Mendengar suara Itachi, Fugaku urung mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu. "Ya nak?"

Hening sejenak, Itachi tak kunjung menyambut jawaban Fugaku dengan menuturkan alasan kenapa memanggil Fugaku. Remaja laki-laki itu hanya menatap langit-langit kamar dalam diam. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Setelah semua selesai, aku pasti akan kembali kerumah ini."

Beberapa saat berdiam diri, Itachi akhirnya buka suara. Mengungkapkan sebuah kalimat pendek yang tak mampu dimengerti Sasuke, terlihat jelas dari kerutan pada alis Sasuke yang semakin mengerut dalam. Meski pun Sasuke tak mengerti, perkataan tersebut mampu diserap oleh Fugaku. Membuat laki-laki paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut, tak pelak hatinya merasa hangat, kedua mata Fugaku terasa panas- berkaca-kaca mendengar hal itu dari mulut Itachi. "Selamat malam Itachi, selamat malam Sasuke. Tidur yang nyenyak anak-anakku."

Ruangan gelap gulita menyambut pengheliatan Sasuke dan Itachi selepas Fugaku memadangkan listrik serta menutup rapat pintu kamar. Sasuke tak segera memejamkan mata begitu lampu kamar telah dipadamkan, bocah itu masih terjaga menatap kearah ranjang Itachi berada dihadapannya. Mendesah nafas pelan, Sasuke membalikan tubuh. Memutar posisi tidurnya kearah kiri dengan guling dalam dekapan ia lingkarkan menggunakan kedua kaki.

"Sasuke."

Suara Itachi mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari dinding kamar, membalikan lagi tubuhnya menghadap kearah kiri. Mengadahkan kepala keatas memandang Itachi yang beranjak tempat tidur, menimbulkan bunyi derit ranjang yang cukup nyaring ketika Itachi menyodorkan sesuatu tanpa turun dari tempat tidurnya. "Selamat ulang tahun."

Sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi dengan kertas kado melapisi permukaan kotak Sasuke raih, memandang kado pemberian sosok yang telah membalikan badan- kembali berbaring. "Terima kasih." Sasuke memperbaiki posisinya menjadi telentang, mulai membuka kado pemberian Itachi.

"Mungkin tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Tetapi aku yakin kau akan suka walau tak sepadan." Suara Itachi dibalik tempat tidur terdengar, tak menyurutkan rasa penasaran Sasuke untuk tuntas merobek kertas kado hingga memperlihatkan kotak persegi tersebut ke bentuk asalnya. "Habis keinginanmu untuk menjadi dewasa terlalu sulit untuk kuberikan, kau terlalu pendek."

Mendengar suara tawa Itachi terkikik geli, Sasuke berseru garang. Tak sampai berteriak memang, namun volume suara Sasuke juga tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. Cukup membuat Itachi bisa mendengar geramannya. Lagi pula jika Sasuke reflek berteriak keras menyeru nama Itachi, Sasuke tidak ingin terkena masalah bila ia diceramahi oleh Fugaku akibat belum tidur disaat hari telah menunjukan pukul setengah dua belas malam. "Kau memberikanku jam tangan?!"

"Sstttt! Jangan berisik Sasuke, nanti ayah marah." Desisan Itachi mengangkat telunjuk tangan pada bibir segera disambut cepat oleh Sasuke yang langsung menutup rapat mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan.

"Kau memberikanku jam?" Sasuke berbisik dalam suara rendah, memandang tak percaya akan objek berada dikedua tangan. Sebuah jam tangan yang tak pernah Sasuke sangka akan Itachi berikan padanya. Ketika melihat kotak coklat sehabis merobek seluruh kertas melapisi permukaan kotak, Sasuke menerka-nerka bila Itachi akan memberikannya vitamin peninggi badan, atau mungkin susu instan siap minum ukuran kecil. Mengingat Itachi sering sekali menjahilinya.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Tanya Itachi turut berbisik.

"Tentu saja aku suka!" Decak Sasuke kagum, segera mengenakan jam tangan itu pada pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Masih berniat satu kamar denganku bila membeli rumah yang besar?" Pertanyaan Itachi menghentikan aksi Sasuke yang sedang memandang kagum jam tangan dipergelangan tangan.

"Tidak!"

Mendengar jawaban keras dilontarkan Sasuke dengan cepat dan singkat, Itachi terkekeh pelan. "Sudah pukul setengah dua belas, tidurlah Sasuke besok kau harus sekolah." Itachi membalikan badan, menutup selimut mencapai batas dada. "Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam." Sasuke menerawang jendela tepat disisi tempat tidurnya, menatap langit gelap tak dihiasi bintang merajai angksa malam terlihat dibalik tirai tipis menutupi kaca jendela. Pandangan Sasuke yang semula memandang kearah langit gelap kini teralihkan dengan menatap kearah samping, tepat disebuah rumah berlantai dua disebelah rumahnya yang berjarak hanya beberapa langkah saja.

Sebuah kediaman dimana seorang remaja bersurai pirang yang ia temui saat dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah setelah dari taman bermain. Siswa kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas, yang juga satu sekolahan dengan sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi. Walau satu sekolah, Itachi dan remaja pirang itu bukan termaksud teman dekat, mereka berbeda kelas, dan dari informasi yang Sasuke dengar. Remaja itu berandalan sekolah, selalu berkelahi dengan siswa sekolah lain serta membuat keributan.

Walau dicap berandalan juga pembuat onar dari berbagai cerita yang ia dengar serta banyaknya teman-teman sebaya Sasuke menghindari remaja itu bila tak sengaja bertemu dalam sebuah perjalanan, Sasuke tak pernah merasa takut akan keberadaan remaja itu. Malah Sasuke ingin sekali dekat dengan remaja itu, mengenal lebih jauh tanpa harus berkhayal setiap malam membayangkan betapa beruntungnya ia bisa bercakap-cakap dengan remaja itu. Jika teman-teman Sasuke menganggap remaja tersebut mengerikan, membawa dampak buruk serta selalu berbuat kasar bahkan menghajar orang tanpa sebab, maka bertindak Sasuke sebaliknya. Sudut pandang Sasuke mengenai remaja itu berbeda karena ia memiliki satu rahasia yang tak diketahui siapapun tentang sisi lain remaja tersebut yang mampu membuat Sasuke tak bisa memejamkan mata barang sedetik saja jika mengingat hari itu.

Hari dimana ketika Sasuke akan pulang sekolah, Mikoto tak datang untuk menjemput. Sasuke nekat pulang bersama-sama teman-temannya tanpa ada orang dewasa yang mendampingi mereka. Berada didepan gerbang sekolah menunggu kedatangan orang tua untuk menjemput tanpa tahu kapan mereka akan datang sangat membosankan, saat itu yang terlintas dipikiran Sasuke hanya satu. Ia ingin segera pulang, bermain bersama teman-temannya mencoba mobil remote control hadiah dari ayahnya atas prestasi meraih juara pertama lomba debat tingkat SD sekaligus mencoba hal baru dengan pulang dengan teman-teman sembari berkunjung ketempat lain. Berbekal kepercayaan diri serta hapal jalan pulang, Sasuke pun nekat berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan yang ramai menuju kerumah bersama tiga orang sahabat karibnya. Sasuke termaksud anak yang cerdas, dapat memilih jalan mana yang harus ia lalui dari padatnya kendaraan berlalu lalang. Menepi disisi kiri jalan, Sasuke serta teman-temannya pun lekas menyebrang, menururi tangga yang menghubungkan ke gang sempit menempus jalan beraspal putih. Berbelok kearah kiri Sasuke telah sampai pada jalan yang biasa ia lalui bersama ibunya, berjarak sekitar dua ratus meter dari posisinya sekarang Sasuke akan menjumpai taman bermain. Sebuah tempat dimana ia sering melepaskan segala kegundahan akibat belajar atau dikerjai Itachi dengan bermain bersama teman-teman.

Baru beberapa menit melangkahkan kaki menyusuri jalan, suara gonggongan anjing dari arah persimpangan jalan dilewati oleh Sasuke menghentikan langkah kaki keempat bocah itu. Menolehkan wajah kearah samping, mata obdisan Sasuke terbelalak lebar melihat seekor anjing kumuh berwarna coklat kusam menggeram bengis sedang menatap Sasuke tajam dengan air liur menetes dari deretan giginya.

Anjing liar.

Sasuke ingat betul, ketika ketakutan menyergap mereka bertiga langsung pergi dengan bergegas berlari menyusuri jalanan yang sempit dengan memacu langkah kaki sekencang mungkin menghindari kejaran anjing liar. Ketika rasa takut menjalar hingga membuat mereka tak bisa memusatkan konsentrasi, Sasuke sadari teman-temannya telah berpencar, berbelok kepersimpangan jalan dengan ia sendiri berlari lurus malah terus dikerjar oleh anjing itu. Tak mempunyai tempat persembunyian Sasuke pun berbelok ketaman bermain, naasnya saat berlari Sasuke terjatuh. Terhempas diatas tanah akibat tak sengaja menendang sebongkah batu. Beranjak berdiri tak ingin menjadi bulan-bulanan si anjing, Sasuke pun berlari kembali menaiki tangga perosotan setinggi satu setengah meter.

Berharap anjing itu akan lari? Sasuke memupuskan harapan tersebut sebab si anjing terus menggonggong, menyalak Sasuke dengan kedua kaki bertumpu pada tangga, membuat anjing itu berdiri menggunakan kedua kaki belakang sembari ingin mengigit Sasuke. Tinggi perosotan yang pendek, mencakup satu setengah meter mampu membuat jarak Sasuke dan anjing itu hanya terpisah beberapa senti saja. Tak ada cara lain selain berteriak meminta tolong, dan sialnya karena terlalu takut, Sasuke tak dapat mengeluarkan teriakannya. Hanya bisa meratapi diri dalam ketakutan menghindari anjing yang ingin mengigitinya.

Tak ada harapan akan adanya pertolongan, saat itulah sosok remaja berambut pirang mengenakan seragam SMA dengan penampilan urakan menolong Sasuke, melempari anjing itu menggunakan batu kerikil sembari berteriak keras, menghentak-hentakan telapak sepatu diatas tanah guna mengusir anjing liar itu. Saat itu yang ada dipikiran Sasuke mengenai si remaja tergoyahkan, dari seorang berandalan menjadi sosok terkeren yang tak pernah Sasuke temui sepanjang hidupnya. Bersikap luar biasa gentle, berani, serta perhatian ketika berlutut melihat luka dilutut Sasuke.

Dari sana lah awal mula perubahan sudut pandang Sasuke yang kini melatarbelakangi keinginan Sasuke untuk mengenal lebih jauh remaja itu karena sangat mengangguminya bagaikan sosok idola seorang pahlawan kebenaran pembasmi kejahatan. Sasuke hanya bocah berusia tujuh tahun yang dalam waktu setengah jam kedepan akan genap berusia delapan tahun, bagi kebanyakan orang Sasuke tak lebih seperti bocah ingusan, selalu dipandang sebelah mata dan diperlakukan layaknya seorang bayi. Jika keluarganya menganggap Sasuke seperti itu, maka orang lain pun pasti berpikir demikian, begitu juga si remaja berambut pirang yang mungkin bisa saja menganggap Sasuke sebagai penganggu, terus berdekatan seperti parasit padahal remaja itu tak menyukai anak kecil.

Memandangi jam beker disamping meja kecil tepat diatas jendela, Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendapati jarum pendek telah menunjuk keangka dua belas. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke." Gumamnya pelan mengalihkan kembali pandangan mata pada langit gelap. "Aku ingin cepat dewasa."

Ya, bagi Sasuke menjadi dewasa ia bisa meraih segala-galanya, berbuat sesuka hati atas semua hal-hal yang tak bisa ia lakukan sekarang karena ia masih anak-anak. Selain bisa melakukan apapun tanpa ada larangan dan batas umur, ada satu keinginan yang Sasuke damba bila menjadi dewasa kelak. Sasuke ingin ia bisa bercengkrama bersama Naruto, menjadi teman Naruto, atau yang lebih Sasuke inginkan adalah...

Menjadikan Naruto sebagai sosok teristimewa dalam realita, seperti yang ia khayalkan ketika malam menjemput.

Menguap lebar meredam kantuk mendera, Sasuke membaringkan tubuh secara sempurna diatas kasur. Memperbaiki posisi kepala pada bantal seraya merapikan selimut, kemudian membalikan badan memunggungi jendela disamping tempat tidurnya dengan mengeratkan kedua tangan melingkari guling yang ia dekap dalam pelukan. Ketika membalikan badan, tanpa Sasuke ketahui selintas cahaya putih dilangit yang gelap memunculkan diri, meluncur dengan cepat dari puncak angkasa malam mewarnai kelamnya langit, membentuk sebuah garis dalam kilatan cahaya yang indah ketika awan-awan hitam menutupi keindahan dibaliknya mengarak meninggalkan singsana kerajaan malam akibat hembusan angin.

Bintang jatuh.

Dan seketika cahaya putih bersinar terang dari dalam kamar Sasuke dan Itachi terlihat dari bingkai jendela menembus tirai yang tipis.

.

Discailmer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.

Warning: OOC, Full Miss Typos, AU, Yaoi.

Didedikasikan untuk Ultah Sasuke yang udah lama bgt (baru terealisasikan sekarang T~T)

Juga buat kado Taz o(^w^)o

.

Dering alarm berkumdang, memecah kesunyian pada sebuah ruangan dengan jendela kaca memunculkan seberkas cahaya menembus tirai tipis di permukaan kaca. Mengerang kesal akan keberadaan benda disamping meja tempat tidur berisi tersebut, sebuah tangan kekar dengan jari-jari panjang terbalut kulit putih mengempaskan telapak tangan pada jam beker. Sengaja menekan tombol jam biadab tersebut yang telah menganggu tidurnya. Mengamit jam beker tersebut dalam genggaman tangan kiri, sosok dibalik selimut tebal membuka sedikit kelopak matanya guna ingin melihat waktu yang tertera sembari mendengus jengkel.

'Sudah pagi.' Batin sosok itu menyimbakkan selimut menutupi tubuh, beranjak dari posisinya berbaring diatas kasur menjadi duduk dengan kedua kaki terjulur disisi tempat tidur seraya menguap lebar- mengusir kantuk. Masih tertutupi kelopak mata yang menutup rapat, sosok itu segera berdiri melangkahkan kaki menyusuri ruangan yang besar, mengaruk perutnya dibalik t-shirt putih ia kenakan.

"Kakak, ayo bangun. Sudah pa-"

'BRUK!'

Sosok itu terjerembab, jatuh diatas lantai dengan wajah menghantam telak lantai marmer akibat tersandung jas hitam bergeletak diatas lantai. Mengaduh kesakitan memijat hidung yang terasa linu, sosok itu bangkit. Kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kesebuah pintu coklat terletak diujung kamar. Mengerutkan wajah merasa asing dengan keberadaan pintu tersebut, sosok itu terlihat tak peduli malah lebih memilih membuka pintu tersebut menganggap suasana asing yang ia lihat adalah sebuah kekeliruan karena belum sepenuhnya sadar dari alam mimpi.

Memutar keran wastafel, sosok itu mengadahkan kedua tangan pada air keran yang mengalir, menunggu air sampai penuh lalu membasuh wajah. Satu kali membasuh wajah, sosok itu menekan-nekan kedua pelupuk mata membersihkan kotoran yang melekat kemudian dilanjutkan menadahkan air untuk berkumur. Sebanyak tiga kali membasuh wajahnya, sosok tersebut mengeringkan air diwajah menggunakan kedua tangan yang telah ia kibaskan. Dirasa air pada wajahnya cukup kering, sosok itu mulai membuka kedua mata secara perlahan menatap cerminan diri terpantul pada kaca yang terpahat didinding. Seketika alis sosok itu mengerut dalam, mendapati dulplikasi dirinya yang ada pada cermin nampak...

Berbeda?

Membasuh wajah kembali sebanyak lima kali, sosok itu mengadahkan wajah lagi menatap gambaran diri pada cermin memastikan pengheliatannya kembali secara sempurna dari pengaruh alam bawah sadar. Masih sama, seperti beberapa saat lalu ketika ia selesai membasuh wajah untuk pertama kali. Bahkan kening sosok itu semakin mengerut dalam, tak menyakini jika gambaran diri pada cermin tersebut adalah benar seperti yang terlihat atau hanya halusinasi?

Menggelengkan kepala cepat, sosok itu membasuh wajah untuk ketiga kali. Membasuh wajahnya dengan cepat, kasar, bahkan percikan air dari wastafel membanjiri meja marmer disaat ia membasuh wajah sembari menampar pipinya.

Tatap.

Dan apa yang ia lihat pada cermin tak berubah, tetap menampilkan rupa asing tertera dipermukaan kaca sama seperti beberapa saat lalu. Menampilkan sesosok laki-laki tampan, bersurai raven dengan hidung bangir, rahang tegas serta dada bidang yang terlihat sempurna pada kaca ukuran besar sedang tersebut. Merasa ada sesuatu yang salah, sosok itu membelalakan kedua mata obdisannya dengan raut wajah pucat. Benar-benar shock.

"AYAH!"

Sosok itu lekas berlari, berteriak histeris keluar dari kamar mandi dengan membuka pintu secara membabi buta. Terus berteriak panjang seraya memacu kedua langkah kaki, hendak mencari kedua orang tua dan kakaknya untuk menceritakan keanehan yang menimpa. Begitu memasuki kamar, sosok itu kembali terjatuh. Terjerembab diatas lantai mamer dengan dirinya mengaduh kesakitan, tak lagi berteriak histeris merasakan rasa sakit dihidung yang terbentur lantai.

"Aduh-duh! Aww-"

Semula lebih memfokuskan diri meredakan rasa linu pada hidungnya yang menghantam lantai marmer, suara sosok itu mengaduh kesakitan dengan kedua tangan mengusap sayang hidungnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika kedua mata memandang bergerliya sekeliling ruang kamar. Aneh. Tentu saja sosok itu sangat merasa aneh mendapati ia berada disebuah ruangan asing yang begitu mewah dengan kasur ukuran king size, jendela kaca yang sangat besar, televisi LCD satu set DVD theater berada didalam kamar, AC, dan semua benda-benda elektronik super mahal ada didalam kamar ini. Berbeda jauh dengan kamar yang biasa ia tempati dimana hanya ada satu kamar kecil diisi dua meja belajar, satu lemari ukuran sedang terdapat pakaiannya dan juga sang kakak, juga tempat tidur bertingkat dua. Beranjak berdiri dari posisinya telungkup dilantai, sosok itu lekas berjalan menyusuri kamar dengan menjumpai tiga buah pintu berwarna coklat.

Membuka sebuah pintu berada disisi kirinya, sosok itu berdecak kagum. Membulatkan mulut lebar menatap tak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Sebuah ruangan besar berisi baju-baju tertata rapi bak sebuah butik baju termewah khusus untuk pria. Pintu-pintu kaca disisi penjuru ruangan sosok itu buka satu persatu, menambah decak kekagumannya yang tiada tara begitu memasuki pintu kaca, baju-baju mewah juga terdapat didalam ruangan itu. "Luar biasa." Kagumnya memandang takjub.

Keluar dari ruangan berisi baju-baju, lelaki itu pun kembali membuka pintu coklat yang kedua. Mengundang kekaguman terlukis diraut wajah si lelaki mendapati sepatu, jam tangan, topi, kacamata, dan berbagai aksesoris lainnya berada didalam ruangan itu. Ditata dengan sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat berkelas, mewah, persis seperti toko aksesoris pria. Berkeliling ruangan, lelaki itu tak henti-hentinya dibuat kagum merasa apa yang ia lihat sekarang seperti didalam mimpi, atau mungkin kini ia sedang berkhayal? Masih tertidur tanpa menyadari jika sebenarnya ia lah yang terjebak didalam mimpi indah ini.

"Aduh!" Mencubit pipinya dengan sekuat tenaga ingin memastikan ini mimpi atau kenyataan, lelaki itu tak mampu menyembunyikan raut keterkejutan disaat membuka mata ia tetap berada ditengah-tengah ruangan besar penuh dengan sepatu dan aksesoris mahal mengelilingi. Tak puas mencubit pipi, si lelaki kembali mencubit lengan, perut, paha, siku, bahkan mengigiti tangannya pun tak luput dari pembuktian si lelaki. "Ohh Tuhan... Ini bukan mimpi."

Si lelaki terperangah. Terkekeh pelan memandang takjub sekeliling arah, tak menyangka jika apa yang ia alami sekarang adalah... Sebuah kenyataan.

"Hahaha! Ini bukan mimpi?!" Lelaki itu pun melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu, keluar dari dalam kamar bermaksud melihat ruangan lain. "Ini bukan mimpi!" Teriakan girang dari lelaki itu terdengar seantero ruangan ketika melihat sederet sofa mahal berada ditengah-tengah ruangan yang megah, tv LCD besar serta aquarium disudut ruangan. Berlari memasuki ruangan lain, mata obsidan si lelaki memandang penuh binar seperangkat kursi meja makan terbuat dari kayu jati dengan dapur yang mewah nan elegan.

"Aku kaya!" Lelaki itu berlari kesana-kemari, bersorak sorai menjamu kedua mata dimana setiap ia memandang ditemui ruangan besar berisi alat-alat mewah. "Dan aku?! Aku?! Aku sudah dewasa!" Menaiki sofa ruang tengah diperuntukan untuk para tamu, si lelaki itu terlihat tak peduli ia berjingkrak-jingkrak. Meloncati sofa yang empuk sembari berteriak. "Aku tampan! Aku tinggi! Aku sudah dewasa!"

Dering suara bell dari arah depan menginterupsi aksi si lelaki meloncati sofa, segera ia beranjak ingin membukakan pintu yang lagi-lagi gurat kekaguman kembali terlihat begitu memandangi sebuah layar monitor terpahat didinding sebelah pintu dengan berbagai tombol berada dibawah layar itu. Tak tahu harus menekan apa, lelaki itu pun menekan semua tombol secara berurutan dari sisi atas ke sisi sebelah kiri.

Cuplikan sesosok laki-laki mengenakan jas terlihat dari layar monior yang telah menyala ketika si lelaki gigih menekan semua tombol tersebut. "Ya ampun! Shikamaru!" Telunjuk si lelaki mengarah kelayar monitor menampilkan laki-laki mengenakan jas berkuncir nanas sedang menguap lebar didepan pintu.

Tak tahu harus menakan tombol apa untuk membuka pintu tersebut, si lelaki terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya menekan seluruh tombol, seakan tak peduli jika tombol yang ia tekan malah membuatnya mengidupkan seluruh lampu. Kesal karena tak juga berhasil membuat pintu terbuka, lelaki itu memukul dinding sebelah sisi tombol dengan kuat. "Aku tidak tahu tombol mana yang harus kutekan!" Caci lelaki itu berteriak keras. Menyalurkan teriakannya pada microphone terletak disebelah kiri deretan tombol.

Laki-laki berkuncir nanas reflek menutup lubang telinga menggunakan masing-masing jari telunjuk. "Uchiha-sama?"

Mata obsidan si lelaki membulat lebar, mendengar suara Shikamaru terdengar dari microphone tersebut. "Astaga, Shikamaru! Kau bisa mendengar suaraku?!"

Seketika dahi Shikamaru menyerit dalam mendengar pertanyaan si lelaki yang menurutnya sangat aneh. "Ya, begitulah." Jawabnya penuh keraguan.

"Bagus!" Perasaan lega seketika menyeruak, mampu meruntuhkan beban ia sandang dipundak karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Bisa kau beritahu aku bagaimana cara membuka pintu ini?" Tangan kanan si lelaki mengaruk kepala yang tak terasa gatal. Mengetuk dagu menggunakan jemari sebelah kiri mengamati pintu. "Aku sungguh tak mengerti tombol mana yang harus kutekan."

Jika bukan karena posisi disandang lelaki itu, mungkin Shikamaru akan berteriak keras. Meminta lelaki itu untuk menghentikan kegilaan ini. Shikamaru merapikan dasi melekat dikerah kemeja seraya berdeham pelan, mengusir segala tanya bergumul dipikiran mendapati pertanyaan aneh laki-laki itu. "Cukup bilang open." Daripada mendapat masalah, Shikamaru lebih memilih mengesampingkan rasa keingintahuannya.

"Hanya itu?" Nada yang terucap dibibir Sasuke memang terkesan ragu, namun dilain pihak bukan maksud Sasuke untuk tak mempercayai Shikamaru, hanya saja ia sedikit... Bingung. Melihat Shikamaru berdiam diri tanpa memberi klarifikasi lebih lanjut akan pertanyaannya, Sasuke mendengus kasar. "Open."

Pintu bercat putih itupun terbuka secara otomatis, disambut raut wajah shock bercampur rasa kagum terpeta sempurna. Sasuke hanya mampu mengumamkan decak kagum menunjuk pintu tersebut pada Shikamaru. "Kau lihat itu? I-Itu... Itu pintu yang sangat luar biasa. Bisa terbuka hanya dengan suaraku tanpa ku sentuh sama sekali!" Gelengnya tak habis pikir. "Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

Shikamaru mengaruk keningnya gusar. "Bukankah anda sendiri yang menginginkan segala peralatan elektronik dirumah ini menggunakan sistem pengaman dari suara anda, Uchiha-sama."

Telunjuk Sasuke mengarah pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku yang menginginkannya?" Ucap Sasuke tak percaya. "A-Aku memang pernah memimpikan hal-hal menakjubkan seperti ini beberapa hari lalu tapi aku-" tubuh Sasuke berbalik, kembali melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam dengan merentangkan kedua tangan mewakili seluruh perabotan yang anda melalui isyarat tangan. "-aku tidak menyangka jika akan mengalaminya dalam waktu semalam. Seingatku kemarin aku masih berada dirumahku yang kecil, bersama kakakku didalam kamar sempit. Ohh ya!" Jentikan jari ditangan Sasuke berbunyi kala ia mengingat sesuatu hal. "Apakah kau tahu, saat dimalam ulang tahunku kakak memberi jam tangan sebagai kado untukku. Sebuah hadiah yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya sebab kau tahu sendiri. Kakakku orang paling menyebalkan didunia ini."

Shikamaru berdiri kikuk ditengah ambang pintu. "Hmm, Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa kau masih berada disana Shikamaru? Masuklah, ada banyak hal yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu." Ajak Sasuke memberi isyarat pada Shikamaru untuk masuk.

Laki-laki bermarga Nara itu melangkahkan kaki dengan gelisah, berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang kini mendudukan diri diatas sofa. Berdiri tak jauh dari tempat duduk Sasuke, Shikamaru memposisikan gestur tubuh dengan tegak. "Anda sudah terlambat, Uchiha-sama."

Gerak Sasuke hendak mempersilahkan Shikamaru untuk duduk terhenti seketika mendengar Shikamaru terus memanggil Sasuke dengan nama keluarga, terlebih kata sama diucapkan lelaki itu terasa mengganggu sekali. Lelucon apa yang dimainkan oleh Shikamaru sekarang? Mengapa Shikamaru terus memanggil Sasuke menggunakan kalimat formal sementara mereka adalah sahabat karib, bahkan saling memanggil dengan kata-kata ejekan merupakan hal lumrah. "Aku tidak suka ini. Berhenti bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu, Shika. Kau bersengkongkol bersama kakakku? Baik. Sebelum aku benar-benar marah pada kalian berdua, berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu."

Tubuh Shikamaru menegang sempurna. "Saya minta maaf atas kelancangan saya, Uchiha-sama. Tapi sungguh, saya tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap demikian."

Sasuke mendengus frustasi. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh Shika, hentikan cara bicaramu itu dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu."

"Aku tidak bisa, Uchiha-sama." Geleng Shikamaru kemudian. "Anda adalah atasanku dan sudah seharusnya saya bersikap sopan kepada anda." Binar keyakinan terpancar jelas dimata Shikamaru, menyakinkan bahwa laki-laki berkuncir nanas itu tidak bisa melakukan perintah Sasuke.

"Atasan? Ma-Maksudmu?" Sasuke yakin pendengarannya tak bermasalah sekarang, namun apa maksud Shikamaru dengan... atasan?

Senyum tipis terukir diwajah kebingungan Shikamaru melihat raut wajah penuh tanya didiri laki-laki berkulit putih tersebut. Meski ia sendiri jauh lebih bingung dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, namun Shikamaru tak boleh membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi. Ia harus membawa atasannya ini untuk datang keperusahaan menemui klien mereka pukul setelah sepuluh nanti menangani proyek penting. "Anda adalah direktur utama perusahaan Sky group production, Uchiha-sama. Dan satu setengah jam nanti anda akan mengadakan janji temu dengan investor luar negeri yang berasal dari Jerman."

Pernyataan Shikamaru pun tak pelak membawa Sasuke pada kejutan lain yang tak pernah ia perkirakan sebelumnya. Dimana keterkejutan Sasuke berlanjut tak hanya berhenti disatu titik mengenai fakta bahwa tubuhnya berubah menjadi sosok dewasa yang ia damba, tetapi juga segala hal yang ia angankan perlahan muncul satu persatu menguak tabir kehidupan baru yang hanya mampu Sasuke khayalkan setiap malam. Kini impian tersebut datang, bukan sekedar oasis dialam mimpi Sasuke saja. Namun sekarang menjadi realita. Sebuah realita terindah bagi Sasuke menjalani kehidupan baru seperti keinginannya. Menjadi dewasa dengan segala pencapaian.

.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan sesosok laki-laki mengenakan handuk melilit pinggul terpantul pada cermin wastafel. Saat membasuh tubuh dengan terpaan air hangat meluncur dari shower, Sasuke tak berhenti berpikir betapa menakjubkan apa yang ia alami sekarang. Baru semalam Sasuke menjadi seorang bocah berusia delapan tahun menduduki bangku kelas dua tiga SD kini telah berubah menjadi sosok laki-laki dewasa, bertubuh atletis memiliki penghasilan fantastis hingga mempunyai apartemen mewah. Seakan tak mempercayai apa yang terjadi sekarang, Sasuke tiada henti-hentinya memandangi diri dicermin, takut bila sekali mengedipkan mata goresan mahakarya sang pencipta terpahat sempurna ditubuhnya akan musnah. Tak ayal segala upaya ia kerahkan untuk membuktikan bahwa semua ini bukan mimpi Sasuke kerahkan, mencubiti diri sendiri sampai-sampai terkesan melukai diri.

Sasuke cuma butuh kepastian. Kepastian akan mimpi indah ini adalah realita sejati bukan berdasarkan alam bawah sadar dimana ia masih bergelung didalam selimut melindungi diri dari cahaya matahari. Berhenti membuat spekulasi negatif memenuhi pikiran mengenai fakta atau semu akan semua kejadian ini, Sasuke pun mencoba untuk mengenali dirinya yang baru dengan memahami segala lekuk tubuhnya. Memandangi setiap jengkal otot-otot memunculkan diri dibalik dada bidang yang telanjang.

Tertawa kecil menganggumi tubuhnya sendiri, Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangan, menekukannya ingin melihat otot yang timbul dikedua lengan tangan. "Lumayan." Walau harapan Sasuke ingin memiliki tubuh dengan otot besar seperti binaragawan tak tercapai, Sasuke cukup puas. Tetap saja rasa kagum pada tubuhnya tak hilang, karena proporsi bentuk tubuhnya sangat sempurna. Ideal, tak terlalu kurus juga tak terlalu besar hingga terlihat mengerikan dengan otot-otot besar.

Dibalik semua itu Sasuke tetap saja tak bisa mengingkari bahwa yang paling Sasuke sukai saat ini adalah tinggi badannya. Seratus tujuh puluh delapan senti. Usai mengukur tinggi badan Sasuke tiada hentinya mengumbar senyum, entah mengapa rasa kenyakinan menguat dari dasar hatinya sangat mempercayai bila ia telah berhasil melampaui tinggi badan Itachi. "Baiklah. Saatnya menunjukan pada mereka siapa bosnya."

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, berjalan menuju kearah ruangan berisi baju-baju mahal. Bagaikan mendapat suntikan semangat baru, Sasuke menyusuri baju-baju yang digantung dalam beberapa tiang persis seperti di toko baju, memilah empat sampai sembilan potong baju. Setelah mengenakan salah satu baju ia pilih, bak model terkenal sedang melakukan peragaan busana diatas catwalk Sasuke pun bergaya didepan cermin besar melakukan gaya khas model-model disampul majalah fashion. Mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan celana hitam dipadu padankan dengan rompi tanpa lengan, menggulung lengan kemeja mencapai batas siku ditambah kerah kemeja ia tegakan seperti kerah baju vampir, Sasuke mengigit tusuk gigi, mengenakan kacamata hitam ditambah topi hitam melekat dikepala kemudian bergaya seperti model. Memutar posisi tubuh kekiri dan kekanan sembari memasukan kedua tangan didalam saku celana, memandang dirinya dicemin dengan angkuh lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak merasa dirinya sangat keren sekali.

Tak puas mencoba satu baju, Sasuke kembali mencoba pakaian lain. Memadu pakaian tersebut dari yang casual, semi casual, formal, non formal, sampai pakaian ala bangsawan eropa abad 18 mengamit tongkat jati disertai topi panjang berwarna hitam ia sesuaikan dengan aksesoris masa kini hingga terkesan tidak nyambung. Bukannya merasa risih melihat penampilan menggelikan tersebut, Sasuke malah tertawa geli terbahak-bahak seorang diri. Bagi Sasuke ini sangat menyenangkan, awal yang baik untuk memulai kehidupan dambaannya menjadi seorang laki-laki dewasa.

Telah puas bermain-main bersama belasan pakaian ia coba satu persatu, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengenakan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu dengan kemeja biru laut melekat dibadan. Satu sentuhan kecil dirambut menggunakan gel wax, Sasuke keluar dari dalam kamar. Mengeluarkan kacamata hitam dari dalam saku jas kemudian memakaikannya. Berjalan angkuh menyusuri ruang tengah, langkah kaki Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti melihat sesuatu berada diatas meja.

"Sempurna~"

Mengamit sebuah mawar merah didalam vas bunga, Sasuke meletakan bunga tersebut pada celah kerah jas. Membuat posisi bunga mawar itu berada diatas dada, khas seperti pria boujirs memiliki sepuluh perusahaan besar ketika menyampirkan bunga mawar tersebut. Keluar dari apartemen memasuki lift, decak kagum yang tersembunyi diwajah tak bisa Sasuke sembunyikan melihat mobil limousin berwarna hitam mengkilat terpakir didepan gedung apartemen. Semula Sasuke menyangka mobil itu milik seorang saudagar kaya yang juga mendiami apartemen elit ini. Namun saat menyadari sang supir langsung membukakan pintu mempersilahkannya masuk, Sasuke tahu mobil itu sedang menunggu dirinya.

Satu jentikan jari pada telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan, intruksi diberikan oleh Sasuke kepada si supir pun membawa laki-laki itu mengarungi padatnya arus kendaraan. Mengamati sekeliling arah dimana mata memandang puluhan mobil beragam jenis memadati kawasan badan jalan raya. Bagi segelintir orang pemandangan tersebut adalah hal biasa, apalagi bila disuguhkan antrian deretan mobil memenuhi badan jalan, tentu sangat mengesalkan terjebak macet selama berjam-jam, tetapi hal itu tak menyurutkan antusiasme Sasuke. Lelaki bersurai raven malah memandangi jalan sekitar melalui kaca jendela mobil dengan pandangan kagum. Kagum akan kemewahan limousine yang ia naiki juga disisi lain ia terpengarah menyadari jika kini Sasuke berada dikota besar, pusat metropolitan terlengkap, menyajikan apapun yang kau inginkan dalam satu wadah saja dari seluruh penjuru Jepang.

Tokyo.

Selama delapan tahun hidup disebuah kota kecil jauh dari pusat keramaian metropolitan, wajar bila saat ini Sasuke merasa sangat senang. Berandai-andai ingin merantau dikota besar mendapatkan perkerjaan ditengah ketatnya persaingan, dalam sekejam mata kini kesuksesaan itu ada pada genggaman tangannya. Menghidupkan jiwa baru didiri Sasuke hingga jantung laki-laki itu pun berdetak cepat, memompa darah keseluruh tubuh yang Sasuke rasa mampu meledakan hatinya karena tak sabar ingin mencicipi kenikmatan yang melimpah ruah.

Menjadi seorang direktur utama disebuah perusahaan ternama. Mengingat gelar yang kini Sasuke sandang tak urung melukiskan senyum lebar diwajah Sasuke, segala perasaan seketika bercampur aduk antara senang, bahagia, penasaran, gelisah, berkumpul menjadi satu. Berbagai pertanyaan pun bak derasnya air terjun datang silih berganti memenuhi ruang pikiran Sasuke. Memikirkan bagaimana respon anak buahnya nanti bila ia datang? Apa yang ia harus lakukan jika mereka menyapa Sasuke? Akankah Sasuke memenuhi permintaan mereka bila mereka meminta naik gaji?

Damn!

Segala pertanyaan itu membuat tubuh Sasuke panas, jantungnya berdetak cepat tak mau kompromi meski Sasuke berusaha keras untuk tak memikirkan hal-hal yang memicu melonjaknya debaran detak jantungnya. Bagai terkena demam panggung, tubuh Sasuke yang berkeringat dingin mencoba mengambil ruang dengan mengingat-ingat kejadian-kejadian lucu sewaktu ia alami kemarin. Berpikir positif adalah obat mujarab agar ia bisa menjadi figur pemimpin perusahaan yang keren.

Pintu mobil terbuka dengan sang supir telah membungkukkan tubuh mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk keluar. Menghela nafas panjang mengusir rasa gugup, setelah merapikan letak kacamata hitam pada pangkal hidung Sasuke pun keluar dari dalam mobil. Merapikan jas ia kenakan dengan satu tarikan cepat, mulai melangkah memasuki gedung pencakar langit yang mewah nan elegan diisi lalu lalang orang-orang mengenakan stelan jas. Begitu menapakan langkah kaki memasuki gedung dengan dua orang penjaga membukakan pintu masuk terlapisi kaca tebal, kedatangan Sasuke menyusuri lobi gedung yang luas membuat orang-orang disekitaran lobi memberikan jalan untuk Sasuke seraya menundukan kepala. Melihat pemandangan itu, fokus Sasuke menatap kagum interior gedung yang berarsitekstur kelas tinggi senyum diwajah Sasuke tiba-tiba melebar. Menyeruakan rasa bangga tiada tara melihat orang-orang tunduk hormat padanya.

Berjalan tegak, membusungkan dada berjalan bak tokoh utama sebuah difilm Sasuke pun berjalan seperti model, melangkah dengan elegan dan penuh kharismatik menunjukan kepada para bawahannya bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang figure direktur muda yang keren mampu menaklukkan hati para wanita hingga bertekuk lutut namun disisi lain orang-orang melihat dengan penuh tanda tanya mendapati sang direktur berjalan sangat aneh pagi ini. Citra seorang direktur muda yang keren, tak mampu para pegawai itu tangkap melalui cara berjalan Sasuke.

Menekan tombol disisi kiri pintu lift, suara dentingan yang terdengar saat pintu lift terbuka membuat Sasuke membulatkan mata, terkejut sekaligus bingung menyadari orang-orang didalam lift langsung membubarkan diri ketika ia hendak masuk. Bahkan dua dari kerumunan orang-orang itu meminta maaf kepada Sasuke sambil menuju kearah lift lain. Mengundang tanya dibenak laki-laki itu akan sikap segan ditunjukan oleh mereka. Menyakini jika sikap tersebut adalah sesuatu yang lumrah mengingat dirinya seorang direktur utama, Sasuke mengendikan bahu tak peduli bergegas memasuki lift yang kemudian disambut decakan kasar meluncur mulus dibibir Sasuke. "Bisakah salah seorang dari kalian memberitahukan ku lantai berapa ruang kerjaku?"

Dua orang wanita berada didepan lift saling pandang begitu menyadari Sasuke berbicara kepada mereka. Tetapi bukannya memberitahu Sasuke, dua wanita itu malah terlihat bertengkar saling memperlototi satu sama lain seraya berdesis, berdebat bila salah satu diantara mereka berdua harus menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Bisa persingkat waktuku? Sebentar lagi aku harus menghadiri pertemuan penting dengan klien."

Sasuke hanya sedikit kesal, ia benci jika dihadapkan dari sikap plin-plan sosok yang dinamakan seorang wanita. "Lantai 28!" Meski intonasi nada suaranya tak berubah secuil pun, reaksi yang diberikan kedua wanita itu mampu membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Dimana kedua wanita itu terperanjat kaget dengan mimik wajah takut. Persis seperti menghadapi hukuman dari guru paling killer di sekolah.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih." Ketika pintu lift tertutup. Sasuke tak akan pernah tahu jika kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan membuat kedua wanita itu membulatkan kedua mata- terkejut.

Pintu lift terbuka, meja resepsionis dengan seorang wanita dibalik meja lekas menutup ganggang telepon, mengucapkan selamat pagi diiringi punggung yang membungkuk menyambut Sasuke. "Selamat pagi." Balas Sasuke berdiri didepan meja resepsionis. "Bisa kau tunjukan dimana ruang kerjaku?"

Mendapatkan reaksi yang sama seperti ditunjukan dua wanita sebelumnya, Sasuke menyadari pasti orang-orang sangat bingung mendapati dirinya persis seperti orang yang lupa ingatan. Tak ingat bagaimana cara membuka pintu, lantai berapa ruang kerjanya berada, sebelah mana ruang kerjanya atau mungkin beberapa saat nanti entah pertanyaan apa lagi akan diajukan oleh Sasuke. "Beberapa hari ini daya ingatku menurun karena kau tahu sendiri-" Sasuke mengendikan bahunya tak yakin. "-terlalu banyak perkerjaan yang ku tangani selama berkerja menjadi seorang direktur utama." Akan alasan konyol yang ia buat untuk menutupi ketidaktahuannya meski tak dipungkiri Sasuke merasa sangat bangga saat menyebutkan jabatan yang ia sandang.

Resepsionis itu tak bergeming masih bertahan menunjukan mimik wajah kaget. Sasuke tahu keterdiaman si wanita resepsionis merujuk pada satu alasan, ia benar-benar pembual yang payah. "Jadi bisa kau beritahu dimana ruanganku berada?"

Tersadar dari lamunan, si wanita dengan terbata-bata menunjukan ruangan Sasuke dalam intruksi singkat, membuat Sasuke merapalkan sederet kalimat agar ia tidak lupa akan arah jalan dari intruksi tersebut untuk sampai diruangan kerjanya. Berjalan selama sesaat, tepat disebuah tikungan melintasi koridor ruangan Sasuke pun sampai dengan lebih dari empat puluh lima orang berada didalam ruangan yang besar lekas berbenah diri mengetahui sang pimpinan telah sampai ditempat. Shikamaru dan Neji, dua sahabat karib Sasuke juga terlihat diantara puluhan pegawai. Mereka berdua tampak sibuk merapikan meja, memperbaiki posisi duduk dengan kedua kaki berteger diatas meja lekas beranjak berdiri memposturkan tubuh tegak secara sempurna menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Tak hanya Shikamaru dan Neji saja yang kalang kabut, karyawan-karyawati berada dibilik-bilik meja kerja segera melanjutkan perkerjaan dengan serius setelah bersantai-santai menelantarkan kewajiban mereka.

Sayup-sayup bisikan kecil dari para pegawai mengenai kedatangan Sasuke mengenakan kacamata hitam, bunga mawar melekat dikerah jas serta cara berjalan Sasuke yang tidak biasa sampai ditelinga laki-laki memiliki kulit putih itu, reflek Sasuke menghentikan langkah kaki sejenak mengalihkan pandangan mata pada rombongan yang sedang membicarakannya. Tetapi objek yang dipandangi Sasuke malah menghindar, bergerak kikuk melanjutkan perkerjaan mereka tanpa melihat lagi kearah Sasuke.

"Neji, Shikamaru bisa kalian keruangan ku sekarang?"

Mendapat perintah dari sang atasan, tanpa menunda-nunda lagi baik Shikamaru maupun Neji segera mengekori Sasuke memasuki ruang kerja terletak diujung ruangan. Memasuki ruang kerja Sasuke tak lagi merasakan perasaan kagum melihat ruangan besar berisi sederet kursi dibagian tengah ruangan, lemari dipenuhi buku-buku, miniatur mobil serta patung-patung kecil, juga meja kerja terdapat papan bertuliskan namanya. Decak kekaguman Sasuke seakan menguap, menghilang ditelan kekhawatiran.

"Ada apa Uchiha-sama?" Pertanyaan dilayangkan Neji disambut geraman frustasi Sasuke.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu Neji." Protes Sasuke merasa jengah. "Sungguh aku tak suka mendengar kalian berdua memanggilku dengan nama itu. Cukup panggil aku Sasuke, hanya Sasuke. Seperti biasa, tanpa embel-embel sama atau pun nama keluarga yang membuat kita bertiga persis seperti orang asing."

Neji memandang Shikamaru berada disebelahnya, mengisyaratkan lelaki itu lewat pandangan mata bila kini ia sangat bingung menghadapi Sasuke. Shikamaru menganggukan kepala, melancarkan tatapan mata pada Neji bahwa apa yang ia ungkapkan tadi adalah sebuah kenyataan bahwa benar Sasuke bersikap sangat aneh sejak pagi tadi. "Terkesan tidak etis bila memanggil anda yang merupakan atasan saya dengan nama depan, Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke menggeleng kepala tak setuju. "Lupakan masalah jabatan, kalian adalah temanku. Sahabat terbaik yang sudah ku anggap seperti keluargaku sendiri. Memanggilku dengan nama depan itu bukan lah sebuah permasalahan besar, bukankah kalian sudah sering memanggilku mengunakan nama itu?" Mata obsidan Sasuke menilik kedua sahabatnya meminta pengertian, tetapi bukannya mendapat pemahaman itu. Gestur tubuh Neji yang sungkan disertai raut wajah segan, Sasuke tahu Neji tidak mau menuruti permintaannya. "Tidak etis? Yang benar saja! Kenapa kalian berdua bersikap seolah tertekan hanya karena memanggil nama depanku. Berbicara dengan bahasa formal seakan-akan aku yang menginginkan penghormatan itu."

Shikamaru menatap Neji, melancarkan tatapan bingung. Bersamaan dengan Neji yang juga turut menatap tak mengerti. "Maaf saya harus mengatakan hal ini, Uchiha-sama. Tapi..." Shikamaru mengantungkan kalimatnya ragu, tak tahu harus melanjutkan perkataannya atau harus diam dan memilih untuk melanjutkan topik pembicaraan baru. Shikamaru benar-benar tidak ingin dipecat.

"Tapi kenapa?" Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi- menunggu perkataan Shikamaru.

Laki-laki bermarga Nara memejamkan mata sesaat, mengusir rasa gugup melanda hatinya. "Bukankah anda sendiri yang mengatakannya kepada kami bila anda tidak suka jika dipanggil dengan nama depan?"

Sasuke menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan raut wajah terkejut. "Aku? Aku yang mengatakan hal itu kepada kalian?"

Baik Neji dan Shikamaru menganggukan kepala secara serempak. Menambah kegusaran Sasuke merasa jika ia telah melalui banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui. Tujuh belas tahun, rentan waktu sangat panjang dari ia yang seorang bocah berusia delapan tahun tiba-tiba terbangun dipagi hari menjadi laki-laki matang berusia dua puluh lima tahun memiliki perusahaan terkenal. Jangankan mengetahui apa saja yang ia lalui hari selama tujuh belas tahun terakhir, membuka pintu apartemen miliknya saja Sasuke tidak tahu.

"Dengar, ada hal penting yang akan ku sampaikan pada kalian berdua." Sasuke telah mengambil satu sikap yang akan ia lakukan untuk mengakhiri semua kebingungan ini. "Memang terdengar sedikit gila, atau mungkin ini adalah hal teraneh yang pernah kalian dengar karena aku yakin kalian tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang akan kukatakan." Mengendikan bahu saat menyebutkan kata gila, tidak terlalu yakin dengan situasi membelenggunya dimana ia sendiri tak menemukan jawaban mengenai keanehan ini. "A-Aku sungguh tak ingat dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin, ma-maksudku aku..." Menghirup nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, "Aku sangat ingat jika kemarin aku masih berusia delapan tahun, tinggal di Mikajima dimana tepat saat aku berulang tahun kakakku memberikan sebuah jam tangan sebagai kado ulang tahunku. Dan hal itu terjadi semalam tadi."

Shikamaru dan Neji tak memberikan reaksi berarti mendengar pengakuan Sasuke selain menatap dalam diam sang atasan. "Apakah anda baik-baik saja, Uchiha-sama?"

Sasuke mendengus depresi sembari menjambak erat rambutnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Tak mengharapkan pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Neji. Jangankan percaya, mendengar pengakuan Sasuke kedua lelaki itu pasti telah melancarkan statement yang mendorong mereka untuk menyimpulkan satu sudut pandangan bila Sasuke tak ubahnya seperti melindur dipagi hari akibat terlalu banyak menegak alkohol. "Aku sudah menduga kalian tidak akan percaya dengan perkataanku." Sasuke terduduk lesu diatas kursi, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa- melepas lelah.

Shikamaru melirik arlogi tersemat dipergelangan tangan, menatap Sasuke sedang memejamkan mata dengan kepala menonggalk keatas langit-langit ruangan. "Uchiha-sama, pertemuannya akan diadakan tiga puluh menit lagi."

Mata obsidan kelam terpancar dari kelopak mata yang telah terbuka, memandang dua orang laki-laki dihadapannya. Seakan terbebebani oleh sebongkah batu besar dikedua pundak, Sasuke seperti tak bosan menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Tak perduli jika satu kebahagiaannya telah lenyap karena menghembuskan nafas seperti itu. Yang saat ini Sasuke pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya Sasuke melewati meeting ini? Bertemu dengan klien membahas hal-hal mengenai kontrak kerjasama yang tak bisa ia pahami sama sekali. Tubuh Sasuke boleh berukuran seperti lelaki dewasa, namun tidak dengan pemikirannya yang seorang bocah SD berusia delapan tahun. Menyandang gelar jenius untuk seorang siswa sekolah dasar bukan berarti ia mampu mencerna detail tugas dari direktur utama. Menginjak kelas tiga SD memegang buku bisnis pun Sasuke belum pernah, apalagi bila diharuskan terjun langsung menangani masalah ini.

Berlagak menumpu kepala dengan jemari tangan melepaskan kacamata hitam kemudian memijat pelupuk mata, Sasuke memberi isyarat bagi Shikamaru untuk mendekat. "Direktur utama adalah jabatan tertinggi bukan diperusahaan ini?" Anggukan kepala Shikamaru terlihat jelas. "Selain dari jabatanku, adakah orang lain diperusahaan ini yang mempunyai wewenang dan tertinggi? Tentunya dia masih tunduk dengan perintahku." Anggukan untuk ketiga kali terlihat, seketika menyulut semangat Sasuke yang reflek mengebrak meja. "Bagus! Kalau begitu bilang pada orang itu untuk menggantikan ku menemui klien kita. Aku baru ingat jika ada perkerjaan penting harus kukerjakan sekarang."

Tak perlu menebak jawaban diberikan oleh Shikamaru, Sasuke tersenyum lebar lekas bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja. Sampai diambang pintu ruangan, Sasuke berbalik menatap Neji dan Shikamaru. "Hubungi aku jika kalian telah selesai berkerja, aku ingin mengajak kalian bermain game bersama." Usai mengatakan hal itu keberadaan Sasuke pun tak lagi terlihat dibalik pintu yang tertutup rapat.

"Kau yang diamanatkan, berarti kau lah yang harus menghubungi Hatake-san." Neji menepuk pundak Shikamaru pelan. Memberi semangat kepada laki-laki itu kemudian berlalu menuju kearah pintu meninggalkan Shikamaru yang menghela nafas lelah.

"Merepotkan."

.

.

.

Mengendarai mobil limousine mengarungi keramaian jantung Tokyo berpusat disebuah pusat perbelanjaan terlengkap yang ada dijepang, Sasuke pun membuka pintu mobil, merapikan kacamata hitam melorot batas hidung sembari memandang kagum arus lautan manusia. Distrik Nakano... Dengan lebih dari ribuan umat manusia beragam gender memenuhi trotoar badan jalan berada dalam satu wadah dimana mereka mempunyai tujuan yang sama yaitu...

Menikmati hiburan.

Nakano adalah nama sebuah jalan yang sibuk di daerah Nakano kota Tokyo. Di sini terdapat gedung-gedung megah yang menjadi kebanggaan Jepang seperti gedung konser Nakano Sunplaza, pusat-pusat perbelanjaan seperti Nakano Sunmall, Nakano Broadway, dll. Sunmall adalah sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang ideal yang ada di Tokyo yang berisi berbagai macam toko. Di jalan sebelah belakangnya banyak terdapat restoran, kedai sake, dll. Selayaknya spot kuliner yang tersembunyi. Ada juga pusat belanja (mall) terbesar di Jepang yang menyediakan berbagai macam barang yang berhubungan dengan animasi dan komik yang bernama Nakano Broadway. Nakano Broadway sendiri merupakan surga bagi para penggemar figur komik, animasi, pramodel, mainan tradisional Jepang dan berbagai aksesorisnya, yang terkenal dengan nama kebudayaan Otaku.

Tokyo memang memiliki segudang tempat yang menawarkan keragaman kebutuhan bagi para pecinta Otaku, seperti daerah Akihabara yang dianggap sebagai 'tanah suci'nya para otaku, serta Ikebukuro yang memiliki aneka toko khusus untuk otaku. Namun jika ingin mendapatkan semua itu dalam satu tempat saja, Nakano Broadway adalah tempat berbelanja menyediakan segala perlengkapan yang mereka butuhkan, satu kawasan namun mampu menyajikan segala hal yang tak mungkin ditemui dikawasan manapun. Sekalipun bernama 'broadway', Nakano Broadway sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan teater Broadway di New York yang populer sebagai tempat untuk menggelar berbagai pertunjukan teater. Tempat ini merupakan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang terdapat di Nakano, tepatnya tak begitu jauh dari Stasiun JR Nakano. Bangunan setinggi 10 lantai ini memang sudah lama dikenal sebagai salah satu destinasi yang wajib dikunjungi oleh para otaku. Saking populernya, Nakano Broadway ini sering juga disebut sebagai 'indoor Akihabara' karena berbagai hal yang biasa ditemukan di Akihabara, juga dapat ditemukan di dalam gedung ini.

Mendapati Sasuke berada didistrik Nakano bukan tanpa ada alasan, pertama Nakano berada cukup dekat dari kawasan perusahaannya. Jika barang yang akan Sasuke cari tak ditemukan maka alternatif lain adalah pusat perbelanjaan yang terletak tak jauh dari Nakano yaitu Shinjuku dan juga Shibuya. Dari segelintir alasan melandasi Sasuke hingga menjatuhkan pilihan dipusat perbelanjaan Nakano, fokus utama yang paling menonjol adalah rasa penasaran Sasuke yang ingin merasakan bagaimana sensasi keramaian Nakano.

Mendengar cerita-cerita hebat dari teman-teman sekolah yang memamerkan kehebatan Nakano tak pelak mengundang rasa iri didiri Sasuke. Keluarga Sasuke bukan termaksud golongan menegah kebawah, bukan juga berasal dari golongan orang-orang kaya dimana setiap minggunya Sasuke bisa berganti-ganti tas sekolah. Ayah Sasuke berkerja diperusahaan swasta yang terkenal di Mikajima, ibu Sasuke sendiri adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga tanpa perkerjaan sampingan. Walau mempunyai budget untuk berlibur menikmati wahana bermain dipusat kota, Fugaku dan Mikoto lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu liburan sekolah anak-anaknya dengan menjelajahi alam. Memancing, camping, piknik di pantai, melakukan tour kedaerah terpencil pusat pemandian air panas adalah agenda liburan mereka.

Sering direcoki petuah Fugaku mengenai hal-hal yang boleh Sasuke lakukan dan tidak seharusnya Sasuke lakukan, ketika menyadari jika kini Sasuke berada seorang diri ditengah pusat perbelanjaan dengan menenteng uang yang banyak didompet, bisa melakukan hal apapun sesuka hati tanpa batasan umur, Sasuke tak menyurutkan rasa gembira tergambar diwajah saat melangkahkan kaki memasuki kawasan Nakano Broadway yang ternyata di dalamnya terdapat tiga game center.

"Wow~, luar biasa~"

Masuk dari distrik perbelanjaan Sun Mall dan jalan sedikit, Sasuke pun menemukan game center Adores Nakano. Keramaian yang terjalin dliuar Nakano Broadway ternyata sama persis dengan kondisi didalamnya. Dari depan Sasuke bisa melihat sosok orang-orang yang sedang asik bermain UFO catcher. Namun, sebenarnya yang paling banyak di sini adalah medal games. Medal games adalah mesin permainan yang menggunakan koin original dari masing-masing game center. Slot game, horse racing game, mahyong, dan berbagai wahana permainan yang tak pernah Sasuke jumpai dikota kecilnya kini tersaji langsung tepat didepan kedua mata.

"Pacuan kuda." Pilihan pertama Sasuke jatuh pada sebuah wahana permainan yang cukup menantang dari salah satu mesin terletak disisi kiri ruang game center. Memasukan satu buah koin untuk memulai permainan, Sasuke pun terlarut dalam euphoria memacu laju kuda pilihannya dengan menekan-nekan tombol pada mesin game. "Yes!" Mengepalkan tangan kanan keatas, Sasuke meluapkan rasa bahagia karena berhasil memenangkan lomba pacuan kuda kurang dari dua menit. "Hanya bagus dari penyajian visualisasi tetapi mudah dimenangkan. Payah!"

Tak butuh waktu lama ditengah puluhan wahana permainan siap menanti untuk dimainkan, Sasuke menggerakan leher kekiri dan kekanan. Merenggangkan persendian leher bersiap menyambut mesin permainan baru pada ronde kedua. "Mereka benar-benar tak tahu seni bermain game, bagiku tidak ada game yang sulit dimainkan. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya, bahkan mengalahkan rekor tertinggi yang pernah mereka miliki." Sasuke melangkah maju, membaur bersama keramaian orang-orang berwajah frustasi karena tak mampu menyelesaikan game Evangelion dimesin pachinko yang punya jalan cerita seperti anime.

Menghabiskan waktu hampir sebelas jam mencoba segala macam permainan, selepas menyudahi semua wahana permainan di game center kedua Namco Nakano yang terletak di gedung tambahan Nakano Broadway serta game center ketiga dilantai 4 blok 1 Nakano Broadway yaitu NakanoTRF, Sasuke merenggangkan badan. Mengaitkan kedua tangan direntangkan keatas seraya menggeram pelan -mengusir rasa penat sehabis bermain game.

"Akh! Aku lupa jika aku sudah berjanji pada Shikamaru dan Neji untuk bermain game bersama." Sasuke menepuk keningnya, benar-benar lupa akan janji yang telah ia buat akibat terlalu larut dalam pesona game center dimainkan olehnya. "Lebih baik aku menghubungi mereka." Merogoh saku celana bagian depan, sebuah ponsel fitur touchsreen dengan ukuran 5 inci telah tergenggam erat ditangan kanan Sasuke.

Menempelkan ponsel pada telinga, Sasuke menunggu sejenak sampai telfonnya diangkat oleh Neji. Berselang beberapa detik menunggu, suara operator terdengar, mengundang lelaki bersurai raven itu berdecak kesal, mencoba melakukan panggilan kedua yang juga berakhir sama- tidak dijawab sama sekali oleh Neji. Menghubungi Shikamaru sebagai alternatif juga tak membuahkan hasil, mau tak mau memupuskan semangat Sasuke yang ingin bermain bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya. "Sebaiknya ku kirimi pesan, mereka pasti akan langsung datang jika telah membacanya."

Menghembuskan nafas pelan menetralisir rasa kecewa, Sasuke yang telah selesai mengirimkan SMS pada Shikamaru dan Neji memasukan kembali ponsel kedalam saku lalu berjalan kearah mobil terparkir disisi trotoar jalan. "Akihabara." Setelah memberi intruksi pada sang supir, Sasuke mengenakan kacamata hitam disaku bagian dalam jas yang telah ia tanggalkan sewaktu bermain game. "Bisa kau putar musik?" Mendengar perintah Sasuke tak ayal sang supir terperanjat kaget, tak pernah mengira jika Sasuke meminta diputarkan sebuah...

Lagu?

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, melonggarkan kacamata melihat supir itu tak bereaksi. Malah terkesan takut akan sesuatu hal yang tak diketahui Sasuke. "Kenapa?" Si supir itu menggeleng keras, lekas menekan tombol terdapat radio yang merangkap dvd mini pada dashboard mobil. "X-Japan, tears."

Sembari menyetir mobil dengan sebelah tangan menekan-nekan tombol pada dvd mini, supir itu terlihat kebingungan mencari lagu lawas diinginkan oleh Sasuke ditengah fokus menyetir, dari list lagu tertera di layar monitor seukuran alat navigasi itu sang supir terus menekan tombol down tanpa melepaskannya, memicu list lagu yang tertera bergerak cepat kebawah hingga ketika menemukan berjudul tears. Tak lama terdengar alunan musik dari intro lagu, Sasuke terlihat biasa saja menikmati pemandangan tersaji lewat kaca mobil. Berselang beberapa menit memasuki verse lagu, Sasuke mulai menggumam sesaat mengikuti alunan musik seraya menyenandungkan syair-syair dari bait lagu tersebut, tidak menyanyikan secara total memang hanya sebait-dua bait saja selebihnya diikuti gumaman lalu menyanyikan kembali lagu itu seperti sebelumnya tak lebih dari dua bait kata. Begitu memasuki chorus atau lebih dikenal sebagai reff (puncak) lagu, Sasuke menyanyi dalam raungan. Berteriak-teriak dalam nada falls nan sumbang, terbawa emosi oleh kata-kata menyayat juga iringan musik aransemen klasik yang memikat, serta lirik yang sangat meaningful dan menyentuh menjadi kekuatan utama lagu itu, semakin mendukung Sasuke hingga ikut bernyanyi ingin menyamai tone suara Toshi sang vokalis yang merdu dan penuh power walaupun kenyataannya malah merusak lagu tersebut. Suara Sasuke benar-benar falls.

Sasuke mengamit genggaman kedua tangan, ia tangkupkan kepalan kedua tangan tersebut diatas dada, merasakan perasaan yang tertuang dilagu tersebut seolah-olah ia adalah model utama klip lagu yang sedang meratapi nasip ditinggal pergi kekasih hati. Melihat aksi Sasuke mendalami lagu dengan masih menyenandungkan suara sumbang mengikuti syair lagu lewat pantulan kaca spion berada ditengah-tengah bagian dalam mobil, sang supir mengeleng kepala samar. Tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi pola Sasuke yang baru kali pertama melihat direktur utama itu berlaku seperti ini. Terlebih ketika mengetahui lagu dinyanyikan oleh Sasuke adalah lagu lawas diluncurkan tahun 1996, memang lagu tears adalah lagu populer pada masa itu dan sekarang X-Japan pun menjadi grup band melangenda. Yang membuat sang supir tak habis pikir hanya satu, ditengah arus industri menampilkan lagu-lagu terbaik, kenapa pilihan Sasuke jatuh pada lagu lawas. Sang supir mengendikan bahu, tak ingin mencari tahu sebab hal tersebut bukan urusannya. Lebih baik bungkam dari pada ia dipecat seperti belasan supir pribadi yang telah dipecat Sasuke dalam kurun waktu dua tahun saja.

Tiga puluh lima menit mengarungi arus kendaraan dijalan raya yang padat merayap, menghabiskan kurang lebih lima buah lagu di album dahlia grup band X-Japan, Akihabara denki-gai atau yang familiar disebut dengan Akiba pun terlihat, menampakan pesona keramaian pusat perbelajaan itu dimana pohon tak memiliki daun dengan ranting dan badan pohon dililiti lampu-lampu indah nampak berjejer rapi disisi-sisi trotoar. Akiba terletak di dekat Stasiun Akihabara, distrik di kota Chiyoda, Jepang. Ada tiga tempat penjualan alat elektronik yang menjadi central pesona kota elektronik ini karena kepopulerannya sebagai pusat terlengkap yaitu Yodobashi-Akiba, Labi- Akihabara dan Laox. Selain dekat stasiun, Yodobashi-Akiba merupakan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kawasan Akihabara. Hal itulah melandasi Sasuke memerintahkan sang supir agar lekas berhenti, memarkirkan mobil di basement gedung Yodobashi-Akiba. Memasuki kawasan yang terdiri dari sembilan lantai tersebut, berbaur bersama belasan calon pembeli lain Sasuke pun menaiki eskalator, kemudian sampai di lantai enam yang terdapat berbagai macam jenis permainan anak-anak dan DVD.

"Ada playstation?"

Bertanya pada salah seorang pramuniaga yang bertugas, lelaki bersurai raven itu pun direkomendasikan oleh sang pramuniaga mengenai beragam permainan begitu sampai dibagian game elektronik mulai dari playstation 2, playstation 3, Nintendo Wii, bahkan sekarang yang merajai pasar game electronic adalah playstation 4. Sasuke menganguk antusias, sangat bersemangat mengetahui perkembangan game di saat ia dewasa telah pesat mengalahkan Nintendo, SNES, Sega, Atari, bahkan Playstation 1 yang begitu populer dieranya. Tanpa ragu lagi Sasuke membeli seperangkat Playstation 4 berserta kaset serta memory card untuk menyimpan data.

Melirik jam yang tersemat dipergelangan tangan, hari telah menunjukan pukul sebelas lewat empat puluh lima menit- sudah terlalu larut. "Berapa semuanya?"

"Lima puluh dua ribu yen." Ungkap kasir tersebut tersenyum ramah.

Sasuke melonggarkan kacamata hitam melihat petugas kasir. "Hanya itu?" Tak dipungkiri memiliki uang banyak membuat Sasuke sedikit berubah, terkesan menyepelekan karna bagaimana pun juga seumur hidupnya untuk pertama kali Sasuke bisa merasakan rasanya menjadi orang kaya. "Baik akan ku bayar~" Sudut bibir menyeringai kecil, Sasuke mengeluarkan dompet disaku belakang. Mengamit sebuah kartu kredit lalu menghujani permukaan kartu dengan nafasnya kemudian menggosokan permukaan kartu menggunakan lengan jas, memberikan kartu tersebut pada sang kasir yang menatap aneh Sasuke.

Menerima kartu kredit itu, sang kasir menggesekan sisi kartu, merobek kertas struk pembelian bersama dengan struk dari mesin pembayaran tersebut- memberikannya kepada Sasuke. "Kembaliannya ambil saja." Tungkas Sasuke tersenyum lebar, mengambil kedua struk tersebut sembari memperbaiki kacamata hitam dikenakannya tanpa memperdulikan uang kembalian.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya." Selesai menyerahkan kantung plastik berisi kotak PS 3, sang kasir menundukan badan yang dibalas anggukan. Mengiringi langkah Sasuke membalikan badan hendak meninggalkan bagian perlengkapan game itu. Menuruni tangga eskalator, ponsel Sasuke berdering.

"Sempurna~, mereka pasti akan datang!" Semangat Sasuke serasa berkobar, menerima sebuah pesan dari Neji tertera dilayar ponsel. Detik sebelumnya wajah Sasuke terlihat dihiasi senyum lebar, namun didetik berikutnya senyuman Sasuke seketika raib membaca pesan singkat Neji bahwa mereka berdua tidak bisa datang dikarenakan lembur. "Mereka lembur untuk apa?! Aku bossnya dan aku tidak meminta mereka lembur!"

Tak perlu berlama-lama, Sasuke segera menelpon Neji. Menegaskan kepada kedua sahabatnya untuk menghentikan perkerjaan tersebut, dan memerintahkan mereka menemani Sasuke bermain PS. Perusahaan Sasuke adalah perusahaan terkenal, pasti akan baik-baik saja kalau pun Shikamaru dan Neji tidak lembur malam ini. Namun seperti yang terjadi di Nakano, panggilan Sasuke tak dijawab juga. Bahkan dua kali nada sambung terdengar telepon langsung terputus, suara operator telepon pun menyusul untuk dialihkan ke kotak pesan suara. Melangkah lunglai kedalam parkiran basement gedung, semangat Sasuke bagaikan luntur bersama udara malam yang semakin dingin.

"Jalan. Balik ke apartemen." Membanting pintu mobil dengan kekuatan penuh, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan kekaca mobil, menghilangkan rasa kecewa. Diantara kerlap-kerlip lampu dijalanan dibalik kaca mobil, Sasuke menyandarkan pungung kesandaran kursi, menerawang atap mobil dalam desahan depresi. "Sepertinya salah jika membeli mainan ini. Mereka juga tidak mempunyai waktu, padahal aku ingin sekali bertanding dengan mereka sebagai pembuktian jika menjadi seperti ini pun aku masih bisa mengalahkan mereka dalam permainan game."

Melihat plastik putih tersemat rapi disebelah kursinya, Sasuke memandang dalam diam. "Mungkin memang tidak ada salahnya bermain sendirian."

.

.

.

Sebuah jam beker berbentuk bulat diatas meja kecil berdetak pelan kala gerak jarum jam bergerak maju. Dengkuran khas terdengar teratur mengiringi detak jarum jam, tak ada suara lain yang tercipta dari sebuah ruangan gelap tak terterangi setitik cahaya kedua suara tersebut. Jarum jam telah menunjukan angka setengah satu siang, semestinya cahaya sinar matahari tersebut telah menerangi ruangan kamar. Akibat gorden tebal menutupi jendela kaca sinar matahari tak dapat memperlihatkan eksistensinya.

Ketentraman dari suasana kamar yang gelap dalam sekejam berubah gaduh ketika ponsel diatas meja tepat disebelah ranjang berkumandang, memecah kesunyian seantero ruang kamar mewah bercat abu-abu. Sosok yang terbaring telungkup memeluk erat bantal guling disisi kiri seakan tak terusik oleh dering ponsel disertai getaran memekakkan telinga saat ponsel tersebut bergesekan dengan permukaan meja kayu. Malah laki-laki bersurai raven itu merentangkan kedua tangan, menendang selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga selimut itupun terjatuh, memperlihatkan kedua kaki si lelaki ikut ia rentangkan sembari merubah posisi dari telungkup menjadi telentang. Bahkan bantal pun tak lagi diposisi kepalanya, sebab saat membalikan badan kepala si pria telah terjuntai disisi tempat tidur, terdongkak keatas mendengkurkan suara halus dari mulutnya yang terbuka lebar mengalirkan air liur. Dering nada ponsel telah terhenti, pertanda panggilan sudah berakhir setelah selama tiga menit terus berdering, namun bukannya berhenti sampai disitu saja, suara ponsel bervitur touchscreen itu kembali terdengar. Nyata sekali bila seseorang yang menghubungi pria bersurai raven itu masih gigih, tak akan berhenti sampai telepon darinya berhasil dijawab laki-laki yang sedang tertidur itu. Mengerutkan alis terganggu dengan suara berisik tersebut, lelaki itu pun menggaruk sebelah pipi disertai dengan gumaman tak jelas (melindur) seraya kembali membalikan badan mencari posisi yang nyaman tanpa mengetahui jika tubuhnya semakin meninggalkan tempat tidur..

'BRUK!'

"OOCH!"

Sosok laki-laki itu pun terjatuh, terbaring diatas lantai dengan kedua kaki masih berada diatas tempat tidur. "Ohh, pinggangku." Rintihnya mengaduh kesakitan. Beranjak berdiri memengang punggungnya, menyipitkan kedua mata menatap kesekeliling arah- belum sadar sepenuhnya dari alam mimpi. "Siapa yang menelponku pagi-pagi begini." Mengusap kedua mata menggunakan sebelah punggung tangan, Sasuke menguap lebar. Menatap dalam diam ponsel diatas meja sembari meraihnya, mengusap air ilur didagu ketika menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponsel. "Halo?"

"Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke menjauhkan sejenak ponsel, ingin melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel sebelum akhirnya menempelkan kembali benda itu ditelinga. "Ya, Shikamaru. Ada apa?"

"Anda berada dimana sekarang, Uchiha-sama? Ada pertemuan penting dengan beberapa kolega perusahaan lima belas menit lagi."

Menempatkan tubuhnya duduk disisi tempat tidur, Sasuke menguap lebar tanpa peduli jika suara desahan nafasnya karena menguap terdengar Shikamaru. "Bisa kau serahkan tugas itu pada salah seorang dewan direksi yang lain? Aku sangat sibuk hari ini, jadi kau bisa melimpahkan tugas itu kepada mereka."

"Tapi ini sudah sepuluh hari, Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke terdiam seketika menerawang dinding kamar. Hampir dua minggu Sasuke tak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke kantor, setiap pagi Shikamaru selalu menghubungi Sasuke untuk menginformasikan jadwal pertemuan dengan kolega perusahaan dan setiap waktu selama sepuluh hari terakhir Sasuke selalu beralasan jika ia sibuk yang nyatanya ia malah kembali lagi kekasur tidur, sepuasnya sampai sore dan kemudian dilanjutkan dengan agenda mengunjungi tempat hiburan dipenjuru Tokyo. Game center, wahana permainan, tempat rekreasi, toko buku untuk membeli komik, taman bermain, serta tempat-tempat lain yang sangat jauh dari hubungannya dengan perkerjaan kantor, sebuah perkerjaan yang seharusnya wajib untuk ia geluti. Dan klimaks setelah menikmati wahana hiburan tersebut, setiap pulang ke apartemen Sasuke selalu bermain PS sampai menjelang pagi. Segala perjanjian serta perkerjaan di kantor pun Sasuke batalkan dengan seenaknya, atau jika pertemuan tersebut sangat penting bagi perusahaan Sasuke sering melimpahkan kewajiban itu pada orang lain dengan dirinya sendiri bergelung dibawah selimut.

Menghela nafas panjang, Sasuke pun menganggukan kepala. "Ya, aku akan datang kekantor lima belas menit lagi."

"Baik Uchiha-sama, saya akan mempersiapkan berkas pertemuaannya."

Menekan tombol merah mengakhiri panggilan, Sasuke melempar ponsel tersebut keatas tempat tidur. Menghempaskan tubuhnya pada permukaan kasur yang empuk dengan mendesah panjang. Memejamkan kedua mata dengan perasaan enggan berangkat ke kantor, menghadapi segala hal berbau rumit yang tidak ia mengerti sama sekali. Walau bertubuh dewasa, pengetahuan Sasuke masih terjebak diusia delapan tahun, seorang bocah ingusan menduduki bangku kelas 3 SD dimana ia baru menguasi soal pembagian dipelajaran matematika, bukan hal-hal bisnis menyangkut perusahaan berskala besar.

"Shikamaru pasti akan membantu, aku hanya perlu duduk, berhadapan dengan klien kemudian menyetujui apa yang mereka ajukan. Selesai. Tidak ada yang harus ku khawatirkan. Aku bossnya, mereka pasti akan menuruti semua permintaanku."

.

Berjalan seorang diri menyusuri pegawai-pegawai perusahaan yang menyibukan diri pada tugas masing-masing tak mampu mengalihkan wajah menatap kearah lain melihat sosok sedang berjalan dengan wajah akuh. Sepatu kulit berwarna coklat mengkilap, model terbaru dan merk ternama menapaki lantai dengan ketukan konstan. Kemeja biru menyala dipadu jas berwarna coklat terang, dasi berwanah merah marun motif bintik-bintik, ikat pinggang berkepala tengkorak, kaca mata berlensa hijau dengan ganggang berwarna hitam, mawar merah tersemat dikancing jas sebelah kiri, topi Bowler alias Derbi warna hitam berbentuk bulat pada bagian crown sedangkan brim-nya sempit dan ditekuk ke atas tersemat dikepala si lelaki, serta yang terakhir coat berwarna hitam melekat ditubuh si pria melapisi jas.

Penampilan mencolok lelaki itu tak urung mengundang berpasang-pasang mata memandang tak percaya, terlebih ketika mengeluarkan suara barithon khas saat melihat segerombolan pegawai menghalangi dirinya yang ingin menaiki lift. Perasaan kaget langsung menyeruak, semakin tak mempercayai jika sosok berpenampilan aneh itu adalah atasan mereka. Pemegang kendali perusahaan terkenal tempat mereka berkerja, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Shikamaru."

Jika bukan karena suara Sasuke, Shikamaru hampir saja memanggil security untuk mengeluarkan orang aneh itu sebelum terlihat kolega perusahaan mereka. "Mereka telah datang dua menit lalu, Uchiha-sama. Akan saya tunjukan ruangan tempat pertemuaan itu berlangsung." Keluar dari bilik meja kerja, Shikamaru menuntun Sasuke dengan gestur hormat.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Langkah kaki Shikamaru berjalan dihadapan Sasuke sebagai petunjuk jalan terhenti, memperbaiki letak posisi peralatan penunjang untuk pertemuan tersebut dengan membalikan badan menghadap Sasuke. "Iya, Uchiha-sama."

"Arghh! Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu Shikamaru." Desah Sasuke menyerupai geraman tak suka seraya mengelengkan kepala. "Panggil aku Sasuke, aku benar-benar merasa tersinggung dengan panggilan itu. Terasa kau sedang mengolok-ngolokku."

Shikamaru tersenyum sungkan. "Maafkan saya, Uchiha-sama tetapi kita berada di lingkungan perusahaan sekarang."

"Terserah!" Dengusan kesal terlontar dibibir Sasuke. "Kalian berdua memang keras kepala." Teringat akan apa yang akan ia bicarakan dengan Shikamaru, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan mata kekiri dan kekanan, memastikan keadaan sepi. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan pertemuan ini- maksudku aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus bicara, apa yang akan kami bahas dan inti diadakannya pertemuaan ini. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Shikamaru."

Mata Shikamaru memandang tak percaya pada Sasuke. "Apa maksudnya, Uchiha-sama?"

Sasuke menepuk keningnya lelah, berjalan mondar-mandir tak tentu arah. Bingung harus memulainya dari mana. "Aku tidak tahu cara melaksanakan pertemuaan ini. Kau harus temani aku, dan mewakili ku secara langsung sebagai juru bicara akan pembahasan inti pertemuan. Baik buruknya hasil keputusan pertemuan ini kau yang tentukan."

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala cepat, tak terima. "Aku tidak bisa Uchiha-sama. Keputusan proyek ini anda lah yang menentukan bukan aku. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisi juru bicara yang ada, itu bukan kewenanganku." Tolaknya keras.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memintamu untuk menjadi juru bicara tetapi hasil pertemuan ini kau yang putuskan. Kau menjadi pendampingku selain juru bicara itu." Keukeuh Sasuke tak ingin mendengar penolakan Shikamaru. "Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengenai hal-hal bersifat bisnis seperti ini, Shikamaru. Aku akan menghancurkan perusahaan jika salah mengambil tindakan."

"Anda jangan bercanda Uchiha-sama." Raut tak percaya kentara jelas diwajah Shikamaru, antara tak segan, kaget, dan penolakan adalah yang paling mendominasi dari beragam ekpresi itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda!" Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menyakinkan lelaki bermarga Nara itu agar menuruti perintahnya. Menjadi salah satu pendamping rapat pertemuan dengan klien.

"Maafkan aku, Uchiha-sama. Aku tidak bisa, sungguh aku tidak bisa."

Keputusan mutlak dari Shikamaru meruntuhkan kegigihan Sasuke memaksa lelaki itu. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Sasuke selain harus mengikuti jalannya pertemuan bersama salah seorang programing proyek yang menjadi juru bicara Sasuke tanpa kehadiran Shikamaru. Begitu sampai disebuah ruangan, lelaki berkacamata bening, berpenampilan rapi memasuki ruangan dengan Sasuke mengekori laki-laki itu dibelakang. Dibalik meja rapat yang besar, berisi dua puluh dua kursi mengelilingi meja berbentuk oval tersebut, sosok dua orang laki-laki mengenakan jas bersurai coklat gelap berdiri dari kursi yang mereka duduki melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

"Pstt! Hei!" Sasuke berbisik, memanggil laki-laki yang menjadi juru bicaranya. Lelaki berkacamata bening itu melirikan ekor mata kearah Sasuke, mencari-cari sosok dibelakang Sasuke begitu mendengar bisikan tersebut. Bagi lelaki itu, tidak mungkin Sasuke memanggilnya. Hilang kesabaran karena tak ditanggapi lelaki itu, Sasuke kembali berbisik. Mendesis seperti ular mengundang tatapan tajam dari kedua klien. "Pstt! Pstt! Hei-hei! Hei!" Sadar jika Sasuke memanggilnya, lelaki itu tersenyum kikuk. "Siapa nama mereka?"

"Perwakilan Prostranstvennaya group, yang sebelah kiri mengenakan kacamata Leonid Brezhnev, dan yang berkumis itu Andrey Korotayev." Jelas lelaki itu berbisik mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Kenapa nama mereka aneh?" Jujur harus Sasuke akui, nama yang terucap dibibir juru bicaranya itu terkesan aneh. Persis nama dari planet merkurius.

Juru bicara itu masih mengukur senyum tipis, meski ia tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Mereka berasal dari rusia, Uchiha-sama."

Anggukan samar terlihat diwajah mengetahui dua orang laki-laki itu, Sasuke lekas merentangkan kedua tangan, tersenyum lebar dari balik kacamata hijau ia kenakan. "Leonid Brezhnev, selamat datang diperusahaan kami." Uluran tangan Sasuke mengajak berjabat tangan dengan lelaki berkacamata bertangkai hitam itu disambut si lelaki, mengerut keningnya aneh mendapati penyambutan Sasuke terkesan berlebihan. Tak seperti pertemuan antara kolega dengan penyambutan elegan yaitu cukup berjabat tangan mengucapkan salam, tanpa basa basi memeluk lelaki itu. Selain memeluk, Sasuke malah menepuk pundak dibelakang si lelaki dengan tepukan kuat, mengundang suara batuk dari lelaki karena merasa sesak. "Selamat datang Andrey Korotayev." Sambutan tersebut tak hanya Sasuke berikan pada koleganya yang mengenakan kacamata, tetapi juga lelaki berkumis disamping Leonid.

"Silahkan duduk." Tangan kanan Sasuke mengarah pada kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki kedua lelaki itu, kemudian memilih tempat duduk tepat dihadapan Leonid dan Andrey. "Hei kau mulai terlebih dulu, mewakiliku. Oke?" Sasuke kembali berbisik pelan, mengacungkan jempol tangan pada sang juru bicara.

Lelaki itu menganggukan kepala, tersenyum miris. "Tuan Brezhnev dan Tuan Korotayev, lelaki yang berada disebelah saya adalah pemimpin dari perusahaan kami yang menjabat sebagai direktur utama Sky group production, Uchiha-"

"Kami sudah mengetahuinya, beliau adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Tak perlu perkenalan secara resmi." Potong lelaki berkumis cepat, membuat wajah sang juru bicara seketika datar. Tak menyukai sikap Andrey mencerminkan tak mempunyai tata krama. Bukannya terintimidasi oleh tatapan sang juru bicara, Andrey tersenyum sarkastik. "Maafkan kelancangan sikap saya, kami tak bermaksud memancing kontra tetapi-" Dagu Andrey bergerak kearah Sasuke. "-direktur utama anda lah yang bersikap kurang sopan terhadap kami terlebih dahulu."

Juru bicara tersebut memejamkan kedua mata perlahan, kemudian beralih menatap Sasuke. "Uchiha-sama, mohon lepas kacamata anda." Pintanya pada sang atasan dengan sopan.

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskannya? Bukankah ini terlihat keren? Fashionable." Sasuke memicing lewat kacamata yang ia longgarkan, menatap tak suka juru bicaranya itu.

Juru bicara itu memejamkan mata untuk kedua kali, mengeratkan genggaman tangan begitu mendengar suara bisikan tertangkap ditelinganya dari dua orang kolega tersebut. "Mohon lepaskan, Uchiha-sama. Anda terlihat kurang sopan dimata mereka." Menahan rasa malu akibat harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh bisikan Andrey dan Leonid, juru bicara itu pun kembali meminta Sasuke untuk melepaskan kacamata berlensa hijau dikenakan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke pun melepaskan kacamata tersebut, meletakan benda itu diatas meja. Andrey dan Leonid menyeringai, walau tak kentara juru bicara itu tahu jika mereka berdua mencemooh Sasuke. "Untuk memulai pembahasan mengenai kontrak kerjasama dengan perusahaan Prostranstvennaya, saya sebagai juru bicara dari direktur utama akan menyampaikan berbagai peraturan perusahaan kami dalam menjalin kerjasama."

Selama lebih dari satu setengah jam Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam, tak bisa mengungkapkan banyak kata begitu jalannya pembahasan kontrak kerjasama telah dimulai. Dari penilaian Sasuke mengenai juru bicaranya yang terkesan cupu, pendiam layaknya kutu buku menilik segi penampilan, Sasuke tak menyangka jika lelaki itu mampu berkata lugas nan tegas. Menyanggah beberapa kesepakatan yang diajukan oleh perwakilan perusahaan dari rusia itu dengan memberikan alternatif lain yang lebih rasional dan juga menguntungkan perusahaan. Segala bahasa baku juga rumit dilontarkan kedua belah pihak tak bisa Sasuke mengerti, apalagi pembahasan menggunakan beberapa frase baku tersebut diselinggi angka-angka mengenai presentase laba. Menghitung cepat dengan prakiraan akan hasil yang didapat, bahkan penghitungan tersebut melibatkan angka nol yang sangat banyak- pastinya jumlah uang didebatkan oleh mereka memiliki nilai fantastis. Tak sedikit emosi yang ditujukan baik si juru bicara maupun perwakilan perusahaan rusia itu, semula mereka bewajah datar menjabarkan masing-masing nilai plus perusahaan kini tak ubahnya saling melancarkan kalimat terbaik dengan intonasi yang teratur namun terdapat emosi kuat dibaliknya. Mereka berdebat dengan cara elegan dan juga terpelajar, tak pelak hal itu semakin mencengangkan Sasuke bila dunia bisnis sungguh menganggumkan.

"Baik perusahaan kalian maupun perusahaan kami juga menginginkan yang terbaik, karena nyatanya kita bersaing dalam ketatnya persaingan industri bisnis dunia. Bila kontrak kerjasama yang kalian tawarkan berupa pengabungan saham berkisar 35% tetapi meminta jasa dari perusahaan kami sebanyak ini, keuntungan yang kami dapatnya hanya sekitar 15% saja. Tentu saja itu merugikan kami." Tolak juru bicara berkeras hati.

"Jika anda menghitung presentase laba dari sudut pandang jasa yang kami minta, 15% persen adalah keuntungan besar sebab perusahaan kami pun melakukan kontrak kerjasama menggunakan metode ini tak lebih dari 7% laba yang kami dapatkan. Kerjasama yang kami tawarkan lebih menguntungkan, terlebih perusahaan kalian pasti mendapat laba yang lebih besar jika diukur lewat produksi. Bukankah hal itu sebanding? Bahkan menguntungkan perusahaan anda dalam dua bagian." Sebut Leonid gigih, tetap mempertahankan kesepatakan ia ajukan.

"Untuk masalah produksi diperusahaan kami tidak ada sangkut pautnya, itu diluar pengajuan kerja sama yang saat ini kita bicarakan. Bila anda keukeuh ingin mempertahankan pengabungan saham sebesar 35%, maka kami harus memperkecil jasa yang kalian inginkan sebanyak 1,5% dari yang anda ajukan. Dengan begitu kita mendapatkan keuntungan sama rata." Final sang juru bicara, tak ingin mendapatkan sanggahan lagi dari Leonid.

Andrey mengalihkan wajah menatap Sasuke yang terus berdiam diri menonton perdebatan mereka. "Bagaimana dengan anda sendiri tuan Uchiha? Kami tak bisa menambah presentasi pengabungan saham lebih dari 35%. Bukankah keputusan hasil pertemuan ini ada ditangan anda?"

Sasuke membelalakan mata, tak percaya jika ia yang sejak tadi tak ingin ikut campur akan masalah bisnis malah dijerumuskan Andrey. Ditambah lagi sang juru bicara mengantungkan harapan penyelesaian lain pada Sasuke lewat tatapan mata, membuat Sasuke semakin berkeringat dingin, gugup karena ia sesungguhnya buta akan dunia bisnis. "A-Aku rasa..."

"Jika diukur dengan perhitungan anda, 35% persen saham perusahaan kami yang akan bergabung dengan perusahaan anda cukup besar. Bisa menguntungkan berbagai sektor pendukung dalam bisnis Sky-GP milik anda. Permintaan jasa kami pada perusahaan anda sebanyak lima ribu unit, bukankah terlalu kecil? Tiada artinya sama sekali dan saya rasa keuntungan yang kami tawarkan cukup sepadan." Andrey menyandarkan punggung kesandaran kursi, mengaitkan jemari kedua tangan dengan siku tangan menempel pada tangan kursi. "Jika anda menolak apa yang kami tawarkan, kami anggap kerjasama ini gagal. Atau..." Sudut bibir Andrey menyeringai kecil. "Anda memiliki alternatif lain agar kerjasama ini tetap berjalan tanpa ada pembatalan dari pihak kami?"

Sasuke terpaku, tak bisa bergerak mendengar pertanyaan dilayangkan Andrey. Sasuke benar-benar bingung, tak bisa mencerna apa maksud dari pertanyaan Andrey. Jangankan mengerti, mendengar kata-kata itu pun ini adalah yang pertama kalinya. Jujur Sasuke ingin sekali berlari, keluar dari ruangan rapat yang begitu menyesakan dada hingga ia tak bisa bernafas normal. Apalagi sekarang Sasuke dihadapkan pada tatapan mata sang juru bicara yang sangat berharap bila Sasuke memiliki solusi lain. "Bagaimana Uchiha-sama? Apa pendapat anda mengenai kerjasama ini?" Sebut juru bicara itu. "Perusahaan mereka mempunyai saham 15% di perusahaan kita sebelumnya, ini adalah untuk kedua kalinya mereka menggabungkan saham mereka pada perusahaan kita setelah pergantian kepemimpinan president direktur. Jika kerjasama kita batal, kemungkinan besar mereka akan mencabut 15% saham yang ada, dan buruknya pencabutan saham itu akan memberikan efek domino mengingat perusahaan mereka adalah perusahaan kedua yang terbesar dipenjuru eropa."

Perkataan sang juru bicara tak pelak menjadi penanda bagi Sasuke bila tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain kontrak kerjasama harus terjalin dan tentunya mereka memiliki keuntungan yang sepadan, tidak ada kata dibatalkan karena akan memberikan dampak negatif pada perusahaan. Dan jawaban dari masalah ini adalah satu, Sasuke harus menemukan alternatif lain pengajuan kerjasama. Kepala Sasuke serasa ingin meledak ketika mendengar suara si juru bicara dan kedua kolega tersebut terdengar bersahutan dikepala Sasuke seperti kaset rusak. Apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan sekarang? Tindakan apa yang akan ia ambil sebagai pemegang jabatan tertinggi diperusahaan ini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut terus datang silih berganti, membuat Sasuke terasa gila, tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Jadi apa keputusan anda Uchiha-sama?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut kembali dilontarkan oleh Leonid untuk kedua kali, Sasuke menundukan wajah. Terbelalak lebar meneguk ludahnya cepat, menghindari tatapan mata Andrey dan Leonid. Sasuke tak tahu apa yang harus ia ungkapkan, ia sungguh bingung. Tak mengerti tindakan apa yang akan ia ambil disaat ia tak mengerti dengan persoalan laba rugi disebuah perusahaan bisnis. Sasuke hanya seorang bocah SD kelas tiga SD dimana ketika membuka mata keadaan tubuhnya sudah dewasa.

Mengingat keadaan tubuhnya yang masih menginjak bangku sekolah dasar, ingatan Sasuke tiba-tiba bergerilya. Terpaku pada suatu kejadian saat ia bertengkar dengan sang sepupu mengenai jatah uang jajan diberikan oleh kakeknya karena mereka berdua telah membantu mencabuti rumput dihalaman. Saat itu Sasuke dihadapkan pada tingkah egois sang sepupu yang berusia enam tahun, satu tahun lebih muda dibandingkan Sasuke. Selembar uang kertas senilai sepuluh ribu yen ingin dimiliki oleh si sepupu, tetapi Sasuke menolak. Ditambah lagi sepupu kecilnya itu tak mencabuti rumput sama sekali, hanya mengacau dan sekedar mengumpulkan rumput menggunakan sapu lidi. Pertengkaran pun tak terhindarkan, membuat Fugaku turun tangan untuk mengakhiri perseteruan keduanya dengan memecah uang sepuluh ribu tersebut lalu membagi uang itu.

Teringat akan hasil pembagian yang lebih menguntungkan Sasuke tetapi juga tak membuat rugi bocah itu, Sasuke pun yakin dan memutuskan untuk menerapkan cara itu pada problema sekarang. "Aku akan mempertahakan jumlah permintaan jasa dari kalian sesuai dengan apa yang kalian inginkan, tetapi pengabungan saham dari perusahaan Prostranstvennaya, aku ingin dari 35% menjadi..." Sasuke membalas pandangan mata Andrey dan Leonid, mengepalkan kedua tangan berharap jika apa yang akan dia ajukan bisa terima oleh mereka. "35,15%"

Baik Sasuke, sang juru bicara maupun kedua kolega perusahaan rusia tersebut terdiam. Pandangan mata dari tiga orang tersebut berfokus pada satu sosok yang baru saja selesai menyudahi ucapannya. Leonid menundukan kepala, kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah." Leonid beranjak berdiri, tak lagi duduk dikursi diikuti Andrey turut berdiri. "Anda telah mengambil keputusan yang baik begitu juga dengan kami." Mengancingkan satu buah kancing jas miliknya ketika berdiri.

"Tetapi sayangnya keputusan itu tak berdampak baik bagi perusahaan kami."

Mata hijau zamrud milik Leonid menatap tajam mata Sasuke. "Sangat disayangkan direktur utama Sky-GP yang terkenal sukses, diagung-agungkan oleh pebisnis dunia karena mempunyai sikap otoriter namun mampu menyelesaikan semua persoalan dengan rasional. Bagiku kenyataan itu tak lebih dari seseorang yang mempunyai tata krama dalam berbusana, hanya bisa bertindak seenaknya seperti yang tercitra dari penampilan, begitu juga dengan pengambilan sikap untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan dilakukan tanpa pemikiran yang matang atau mungkin lebih tepat- Anda terlalu menyelepelekan hal ini."

Sasuke tak mampu menyembunyikan raut keterkejutan melihat kepergian Leonid dan juga Andrey keluar dari ruang pertemuan. Tanpa basa-basi pamit undur diri, Sasuke telah mengetahui dengan jelas akan keputusan kedua koleganya itu melalui ultimatum Leonid. Tak perlu ditelaah dengan pengertian yang spesifik. Baik Andrey maupun Leonid telah memutuskan-

Kerjasama kedua belah pihak sudah berakhir.

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup bisikan dari penjuru ruangan terdengar ketika Sasuke melangkah lungkai dari ruang kerjanya. Memandang sendu kearah kumpulan orang-orang dalam satu bilik meja dimana lima orang pegawai nampak sibuk melakukan perkerjaannya tetapi saat Sasuke tak lagi melihat mereka, pegawai-pegawai itu menatap kearah Sasuke, kembali berbisik mengomentari pembatalan kerjasama dari pihak Prostranstvennaya. Mengarungi puluhan meja perkerja, Sasuke berjalan dikoridor gedung memandang dalam bisu dengan perasaan terluka mendapati pegawai-pegawai dari divisi lain melintasi koridor turut berbisik secara diam-diam membicarakan Sasuke. Memasuki lift, berjalan di lobi kantor bahkan berakhir diluar gedung perusahaan, pegawai-pegawai itu turut memberikan tatapan yang sama seperti ia dapatkan dari pegawai-pegawai diruangannya.

Menyeret kedua langkah kaki meninggalkan mobil limousine terpakir disisi didepan gedung, Sasuke memilih melangkahkan kaki membaur bersama puluhan perjalan kaki lain di trotoar jalan. Pikiran Sasuke serasa kosong, tak bisa memikirkan hal-hal lain selain kegagalan dan perkataan Leonid yang mencela pakaiannya. Terus melangkahkan kaki tak tentu arah, Sasuke terkesan tak peduli, tetap mengikuti arus lautan manusia menyebrangi zebra cross disebuah persimpangan jalan raya yang besar. Melangkah dan melangkah, yang berjalan lurus kedepan tersentak saat salah seorang wanita dari arah berlawanan tak sengaja menabrak bahu Sasuke.

Menerawang dalam diam sosok wanita bersurai panjang sedang berlari dengan ponsel ditempelkan ditelinga setelah mengucapkan permintaan maaf, Sasuke menatap trotoar yang ia pijaki.

"Ibu~, aku mau eskrim!"

Pandangan Sasuke menatap kedua kaki kini teralihkan, menatap seorang bocah laki-laki menarik tangan ibunya sembari menujuk stand es krim disebuah taman bermain. Seakan terhipnotis, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju kearah taman bermain dimana penjual es krim berada. Membeli dua cup es krim dengan cone berbentuk kerucut ia genggam di kedua tangan, Sasuke berjalan kearah anak laki-laki yang telah dimarahi oleh si ibu.

"Kau mau es krim?" Sasuke menyerahkan satu buah es krim kepada bocah itu.

"Ahh, tidak perlu. Dia memang selalu begini." Si ibu menolak es krim pemberian Sasuke dengan halus, tak enak hati menerima es krim pemberian Sasuke. Sedangkan bocah laki-laki itu semakin merengek, ingin mengambil es krim itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, ambilah. Sebelum meleleh." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, menyodorkan es krim itu kepada si anak lelaki yang menatap ibunya. Meminta izin lewat pandangan mata.

"Ucapkan terima kasih kepada paman ini." Usapan sayang dikepala si bocah mengukir senyuman diwajah putra si ibu. Melonjak girang mengamit cone es krim lalu memeluk ibunya erat.

"Terima kasih, paman."

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. "Sama-sama."

Kepergian ibu dan anak yang sedang bergandengan tangan kembali memunculkan kesedihan dihati Sasuke. Laki-laki bersurai raven itu pun berbalik kearah taman bermain kemudian mendudukan diri di lengkungan pembatas sebuah pohon ditengah-tengah taman tak jauh dari stand es krim. Mengigit ujung es krim, memandang tak berminat sepatu berwarna coklat yang ia kenakan. Tak sengaja memandang sepasang kaki disebelahnya, sesosok bocah bersurai merah bata nampak dipengheliatan Sasuke.

"Hay." Sapa Sasuke menyadari bocah itu ternyata memandang kearah Sasuke.

Mata coklat madu terperanjat, memandang kesekeliling arah mencari-cari sosok lain yang mungkin ditegur Sasuke. "Kau berbicara padaku?" Tunjuk bocah itu dihidungnya dengan suara yang sangat lucu.

"Tentu." Angguk Sasuke.

Bocah itu memandang es krimnya sejenak, lalu memandang lagi kearah Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, hay juga." Balasnya riang. Sasuke terkekeh kecil, bocah yang duduk tak jauh dari posisi Sasuke mengoyangkan kedua kakinya dengan gembira. "Kau makan es krim rasa apa?"

Sasuke menunjukan es krim miliknya. "Aku? Hmm... Aku makan rasa mint, ada saus yogurt diatasnya."

Mendengar hal itu, bocah itu menyeringai tak suka. "Yogurt tidak enak, coklat lebih enak~"

Tawa Sasuke terdengar lagi. "Kenapa? Bagiku yogurt sangat enak."

Bocah itu menggeleng tak setuju. "Yogurt asam, tidak manis, tidak enak." Aku si bocah jujur menyerit masam. Memandang es krim Sasuke sesaat lalu memandang kembali es krim miliknya, bocah itu pun menyodorkan es krimnya kepada Sasuke tanpa ragu. "Kalau kau tidak suka es krim mu, ini untukmu."

"Jika aku ambil, kau tidak mempunyai es krim lagi." Sasuke akui, tingkah pola bocah itu membangkitkan nostalgia Sasuke bersama sang adik sepupu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Geleng bocah itu. "Aku mempunyai uang." Tangan kecil si bocah merogoh saku celananya yang sangat mungil, mengambil uang kertas berbentuk bola yang sangat kecil akibat diremas si bocah saat memasukan uang kertas kedalam saku. "Ini~"

Sasuke benar-benat tak mampu menyembunyikan senyuman terlukis diwajah. "Terima kasih, tetapi aku sangat suka dengan es krim ini."

"Ohh~" angguk si bocah, melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya menjilat es krim. Tak tahu bila es krim telah berlepotan disekitaran mulut serta pipinya.

Sasuke mengerti sekarang, mengapa Itachi sangat suka sekali menggoda Sasuke. Ekspresi yang tergambar dimimik wajah anak kecil sangat menggemaskan, tingkah pola mereka lucu bahkan mengundang tawa meski pun sedang marah sekalipun. Rasa rindu seketika merasuki relung hati Sasuke, teringat akan moment-moment bersama orang tuanya dan juga kakaknya yang detik ini baru Sasuke sadari, ia tidak tahu dimana mereka berada sekarang.

"Aku suka pakaianmu." Mendengar suara lucu dari si bocah, Sasuke mengalihkan wajah. Tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kau terlihat keren mengenakannya."

Sasuke menatap wajah berbinar si bocah. "Benarkah? Aku juga suka." Dusta Sasuke menunjukan raut senang, walau nyatanya perasaan kecewa kembali melanda mengingat semua orang mencerca pakaiannya. Sasuke sadari bagi anak kecil seperti dirinya, pakaian orang dewasa selalu dipandang keren sekalipun yang mereka kenakan adalah pakaian aneh.

"Kalau aku dewasa nanti, aku juga ingin seperti mu. Bertubuh tinggi, tampan, dan memiliki banyak uang."

Perkataan bocah itu serasa menghantam telak Sasuke, sangat jelas diingatan Sasuke bila dulu ia juga mengatakan hal yang sama persis seperti bocah itu katakan. "Sebaiknya kau menikmati saat dimana kau menjadi masih anak-anak, karena ketika kau telah dewasa nanti kau pasti..." Mata obsidan Sasuke menatap wajah sang bocah yang memandang polos kearahnya. "...akan merindukan saat dimana kau bisa bermain sepuasnya tanpa harus memikirkan hal-hal rumit seperti yang orang dewasa pikirkan."

"Sasori~" Belum sempat menanyakan maksud Sasuke, suara seorang wanita dari arah depan terdengar memanggil bocah itu.

"Ibuku memanggil." Sasori kecil segera meloncat, tak lagi duduk diatas lengkungan pembatas itu. "Aku pulang dulu, sampai ketemu lagi paman~" Melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke, Sasori berlari menuju kearah sang ibu yang telah merentangkan kedua tangan merengkuh bocah itu dalam gendongan.

Kesunyian kembali menerpa Sasuke disaat keramaian taman bermain berkurang satu persatu karena petang yang telah beranjak menjemput langit gelap. Sinar matahari pun tak lagi nampak, tenggelam bersama hidupnya lampu-lampu taman menerpa tubuh Sasuke. Melangkahkan kaki perlahan membuang es krim ditangan kedalam tong sampah, Sasuke duduk dibangku taman, merogoh saku celana mengambil ponsel miliknya menekan sebuah nama dilayar, kemudian menempelkan ponsel pada telinga.

Lama menunggu sambungan teleponnya diangkat, suara operator telepon mengalihkan kotak pesan suara pun terdengar dibalik ponsel Sasuke. Menghela nafas kecewa, Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangan sembari tak memutuskan panggilan tersebut, tetap menempelkan ponsel ditelinga.

"Ibu..."

Suara Sasuke terdengar lirih mengingat sosok wanita bersurai hitam panjang memiliki senyuman lebut menyamai malaikat. "A-Apa kabar kalian?" Sasuke terdiam, menatap kosong jalanan raya dipintu masuk taman bermain. "Aku harap ayah dan ibu sehat selalu tanpa kekurangan apapun."

Mengarahkan kepala memandang sepatu memijak bebatuan taman bermain, Sasuke berusaha keras menahan emosi yang memuncak hingga suaranya terdengar bergetar. "Aku sayang kalian."

Melepaskan ponsel dari telinga, Sasuke menekan tombol merah. Mengakhiri pesan suara dengan kepala tertekuk lesu, merasa tersiksa karena ingin bertemu dengan keluarga yang ia cintai, yang selalu ada disetiap saat mendampingi Sasuke. Bunyi decitan rem serta klakson mobil bergemuruh dijalan raya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melepas kesendirian dengan keluar dari taman bermain. Berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan membaur dengan ratusan pejalan kaki menyusuri keramaian jalan memandang keseliling arah mengamati plat ruko disekitaran Nishishinjuku.

Semula Sasuke hanya sekedar berjalan saja, tak tentu arah dan tujuan sebagai pelepasan kekalutan hati. Namun saat melihat sebuah restaurant yang berada tak jauh diposisinya, Sasuke merasa tertarik, terlebih mendapati kondisi restaurant sangat ramai berisi orang-orang dewasa datang silih berganti. Mendekati restaurant tersebut menilik dari kaca jendela keramaian yang tercipta, kesan restaurant itu sangat meriah, semakin mengukuhkan niat Sasuke untuk melangkah masuk kedalam restaurant.

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?" Seorang waitters menyambut kedatangan Sasuke, mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk dikursi yang telah ia pilihkan untuk Sasuke.

Menahan buku menu disodorkan sang waiters, Sasuke tersenyum tipis seraya duduk dikursi. "Aku pesan yang sering dipesan pengunjung sini." Waiters tersebut mengangguk, memohon pamit undur tetapi Sasuke langsung memanggil lagi waiters itu. "Untuk minuman, aku pesan bir."

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu sejenak." Mencatat pesanan Sasuke disebuah buku kecil, waiters itu pun membalikan badan meninggalkan Sasuke ditengah sorak-sorai pengunjung restaurant.

Sasuke tahu, minuman alkohol diperuntukan untuk orang dewasa berusia diatas 21 tahun, bukan untuk seseorang bocah delapan tahun yang terjebak ditubuhnya sendiri tanpa melewati fase pendewasaan diri. Namun untuk yang satu ini, Sasuke mencoba untuk melewati batas tersebut sebab menurut orang-orang dewasa yang sering ia dengar, minuman alkohol adalah obat mujarab bagi seseorang yang terlibat masalah. Bisa melupakan sejenak permasalahan mendera hingga tak menjadi bahan pikiran setiap saat, meski bersifat sementara serta tak bisa dijadikan acuan untuk mengatasi masalah. Sasuke rasa mencoba tidak ada salahnya, toh ia benar-benar ingin melupakan masalah kantor yang membebani dirinya.

Gemuruh suara tepuk tangan serta sorak sorai para pengunjung bersiul keras menyeru nama seseorang. Sauke menikmati keramaian yang ada, membaur bersama pengujung lain menikmati suasana dengan fokus menatap kearah panggung kecil terdapat seperangkat alat musik. Masih berteriak kencang seraya mengangkat tangan bersama-sama melantangkan nama seseorang, sebuah nampan berisi sepiring daging steak lengkap dengan kentang goreng dan tumisan sayur kacang polong berada diatas meja mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke, meneguk gelas bir ukuran besar sekali teguk. Mencicipi bir tersebut yang malah membuat Sasuke menyeringai pahit, tak menyangka jika bir yang disukai orang-orang dewasa rasanya tidak enak. Memotong daging steak dalam ukuran besar lalu menancapkannya pada garpu, mata obsidan Sasuke memandang kearah panggung yang gelap tak terterangi cahaya sedikit pun.

Denting suara gitar akustik terdengar, Sasuke pun meraih gelas bir. Menegak minuman itu dalam beberapa tegukan menandaskannya sampai seperempat saja. "Siapa yang berada disana?" Tanya Sasuke pada seorang laki-laki berada tak jauh dimejanya seraya memanggil waitres- ingin memesan bir lagi.

"Ohh, dia adalah pelayan yang juga merangkap sebagai penyanyi di restaurant ini." Jawab laki-laki itu mengambil bungkus rokok diatas meja, menyisipkannya pada belahan bibir. "Mau rokok?" Sodor laki-laki itu.

Menimang rokok dihadapannya, Sasuke pun mengganguk pelan. Menerima sebatang rokok yang ia ambil dari kotak rokok itu, menyelipkannya dibelahan bibir sama seperti dilakukan oleh si pria. "Terima kasih."

"Baru pertama kali ke restaurant ini?" Lelaki itu menarik kembali bungkus rokok ia sodorkan, meletakan kotak rokok diatas meja. "Juugo, pinjam korek apinya."

"Ini." Laki-laki bersurai orange kejinggan yang duduk tak jauh dari lelaki itu melempar korek api batangan.

"Silahkan." Kemudian korek api itu si lelaki serahkan kepada Sasuke.

"Ya." Sasuke memantik satu batang korek api, menyalakan ujung rokok hingga menyala lalu mengibaskan batang korek api itu. "Aku memang- Ohok! Ohok!" Begitu menghisap rokok agar api menyala, Sasuke terbatuk keras. Tersedak oleh asap rokoknya sendiri.

"Wow-wow, minumlah dulu." Mendengar saran lelaki itu Sasuke memegang tangkai gelas bir, menegak bir yang tersisa hingga habis. Melonggarkan kerongkongannya yang serak akibat asap rokok. "Baru pertama kali?"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Apakah terlihat jelas bila aku seperti seorang pemula?" Barithon khas Sasuke menyenandungkan tawa kecil melihat lelaki itu tersenyum dengan menggelengkan kepala- tak habis pikir. "Ya, ini pertama kalinya aku datang ketempat ini dan merokok."

Lelaki itu mengangguk samar. "Terkadang suatu masalah tak bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah. Butuh suatu hiburan agar tak terlarut dalam arus permasalahan itu, bisa-bisa psikiater akan mendapat untung karena klinik mereka selalu dikunjungi."

Sasuke tertawa keras, tak dipungkiri jika ia menyetujui perkataan lelaki itu. "Kau benar." Angguknya setuju. "Jadi kalian telah sering berkunjung ke restaurant ini?" Sasuke menyesap rokok sedikit demi sedikit, membiasakan diri agar ia tak tersedak asap rokok.

"Restaurant ini adalah tempat favorit kami, setiap malam bila tidak disibukan dengan tugas-tugas dari kampus aku dan teman-teman ku menghabiskan waktu ditempat ini. Ohh ya, akan ku perkenalkan teman-temanku." Lelaki itu memanggil si rambut orange, menepuk pundak lelaki bertubuh kekar mengisyaratkannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke. "Ini Juugo."

Sasuke berjabat tangan dengan Juugo, memperkenalkan diri menyebut nama mereka masing-masing. "Dan ini Suigetsu bersama pacarnya Karin." Dari tempat duduk berlawanan yaitu dihadapan si lelaki dan Juugo, sosok wanita bersurai merah serta lelaki bersurai ungu keperakan menyambut ulurangan tangan Sasuke. "Lalu ohh! Itu dia." Lelaki itu kembali menunjuk kearah depan dimana sosok laki-laki lain datang dari arah toilet, mendudukan diri tepat disebelah si lelaki. "Ini pacarku."

Alis Sasuke bertaut dalam, menyambut uluran tangan seorang berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam nan panjang terurai indah. Melihat wajah Sasuke terlihat aneh setelah berjabat tangan, lelaki berkulit pucat itu menyeringai sembari meneguk bir dari gelas pacarnya. "Kau tidak perlu heran, aku memang laki-laki." Wajah Sasuke berubah kaget mendapat pernyataan radikal si lelaki.

"Ka-Kau laki-laki?" Tunjuk Sasuke shock, disambut anggukan lelaki berkulit pucat. "Tapi k-kau juga laki-laki?" Telunjuk Sasuke mengarah pada lelaki yang mengenalkan teman-temannya tadi, tersenyum tipis menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kami gay." Jawab si pucat lagi, terkesan tak risih atau pun malu mengakui penyimpangan seksual mereka pada orang lain. "Dan lagi, aku dosennya. Kabuto serta teman-temannya adalah mahasiswa-mahasiswi tempat ku mengajar."

Sasuke terpengarah, terbelalak lebar tak menyangka jika pasangan gay ini adalah guru dan murid. Tak habis pikir dengan sikap frontal si lelaki pucat, Sasuke meneguk lagi bir pesanannya yang baru datang. Meneguknya hingga menyisakan seperdelapan saja. "Tapi apakah kau tidak segan bermesraan dengan pacarmu ditempat umum seperti ini?"

Kabuto menggelengkan kepala pelan, menyalakan korek api batang lalu menyulut ujung rokok tersemat dibelahan bibirnya. "Kami telah melalui banyak hal-hal tak terduga." Hembusan asap rokok keluar dibibir Kabuto. "Dari hal-hal kecil sampai yang parah hingga tak sedikit dari kami berdua terluka. Bahkan aku hampir kehilangan dia karena kakakku tidak terima jika aku, gay." Mengetuk ujung rokok membuang abu rokok itu. "Keluargaku terdiri dari orang-orang keras kepala, selalu menyelesaikan segala sesuatu hal dengan emosi dan juga kekerasan. Sejak ayahku yang seorang tentara meninggal, kakakku menjadi kepala keluarga."

Sasuke terdiam, menghisap rokok ditangan sama seperti hal nya dilakukan oleh Kabuto. "Setelah melalui banyak hal, menyengsarakan kami berdua hanya demi membuktikan kenyataan bahwa kami saling mencintai. Kami berdua rasa tak perlu menutupi apapun." Sebelah lengan Kabuto melingkar mesra di pundak sang kekasih. "Dan juga restaurant ini cukup berbeda, mereka tak terlalu mempermasalahan orang-orang yang memasuki tempat ini. Baik tua, muda, pasangan normal, gay, mereka terima. Kau bisa lihat sendiri pengunjung restaurant ini terlihat biasa-biasa saja dengan kedatangan kami, karena mereka bukanlah sekelompok orang yang suka mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain. Itulah alasan kami berada ditempat ini." Jelas Kabuto mengecup pundak kepala pacarnya.

"Lagipula Orochimaru-sensei tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menuruti bocah egois ini. Dia lebih keras kepala dari kakaknya sendiri." Celetuk wanita bersurai merah terkekeh geli menyeruput minumannya.

"Diam Karin." Lirik Kabuto menatap tajam Karin.

"Hey! Kenapa kau melihat pacarku seperti itu!" Seorang laki-laki bersurai ungu keperakan memukul kepala Kabuto, tak terima pacarnya ditatap seperti itu oleh Kabuto sekaligus sebagai ajang pembullyan untuk laki-laki nakal bersurai perak itu.

"Suigetsu kenapa kau memukulku!" Kabuto mengusap kepalanya penuh kasih, meredakan rasa linu akibat dipukul Suigetsu.

Orochimaru menghela nafas lelah. "Kalian berdua berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini didepan Sasuke."

"Aku setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Karin, Kabuto memang keras kepala, sensei." Juugo tak luput ambil bagian, meskipun hanya dia sendiri yang jomblo. Laki-laki itu terlihat tak ambil pusing akan keberadaan kedua pasangan dalam kubu mereka yang sering mengumbar kemesraan secara terang-terangan memanasi Juugo agar lekas memiliki pasangan.

Orochimaru mengelengkan kepala, terlalu lelah menghentikan pertengkaran sang kekasih dengan teman-temannya. "Mereka masih muda, jadi harap maklum dengan tingkah mereka."

Sasuke meneguk bir digelas lalu tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa, justru sangat menyenangkan sekali bersama-sama dengan mereka. Teman-temanmu membawa warna tersendiri hingga hidup ini terkesan tidak membosankan karena terlalu monoton oleh himpitan permasalahan yang ada." Angguk Sasuke maklum.

"Kau benar."

Baik Sasuke dan Orochimaru sama-sama memandang kedepan, menyadari petikan uji coba gitar akustik dimainkan seseorang diatas panggung telah berganti menjadi sebuah nada sendu teralun dengan indahnya. Ketika suara seseorang tersalur melalui microphone, suasana gelap gulita diatas panggung mendadak terang oleh lampu sorot yang telah dihidupkan hingga menyinari panggung kecil itu. Sesosok laki-laki duduk diatas kursi bulat tanpa sandaran, mengayunkan genderang gitar akustik dengan petikan-petikan halus, stand microphone yang berada tak jauh dibibir lelaki itu terpantul jelas dimata obsidan Sasuke membelalak lebar. Tak percaya jika laki-laki sedang menyanyi itu adalah seseorang yang tak pernah Sasuke duga.

"Naruto."

Orochimaru menolehkan wajah menatap Sasuke. "Kau kenal Naruto?"

"Tidak bisa dikatakan kenal, dia adalah tetangga ku saat aku tinggal di Mika- tunggu dulu!" Mata Obsidan Sasuke memandang tak percaya Orochimaru menyadari pertanyaan dilontarakan lelaki pucat itu. "Kau kenal Naruto?"

Orochimaru mengangguk. "Tentu aku kenal, dia teman adikku." Sasuke menatap kearah depan, melihat Naruto sedang memejamkan mata menyenandungkan suara merdu dalam untaian kata-kata indah. Suasana restaurant dibuat redup dengan menyalakan lampu kuning untuk memberikan efek redup disaat panggung kecil dimana Naruto berada disinari lampu sorot. "Kau ingin bertemu dengan Naruto? Aku bisa memanggilnya kemari." Minimnya cahaya tak menghalangi pandangan Orochimaru yang menangkap tatapan tak biasa dipancarakan Sasuke melihat Naruto.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, mengalihkan wajah kearah Orochimaru sembari mengeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu, ku dengar dari pacarmu Naruto berkerja sebagai pelayan disini. Jika memanggilnya aku takut akan menganggu kinerja Naruto." Walau begitu tatapan mata Sasuke beralih lagi memandang Naruto telah menjadi jawaban kuat bagi Orochimaru.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mempertemukanmu dengan Naruto jika dia telah selesai berkerja nanti." Jemari Orochimaru mengamit tangkai gelas. "Hanya butuh sedikit kesabaran menunggu selama dua jam lagi. Tepat tengah malam, dia telah selesai berkerja. Kebetulan sekali hari ini hari rabu, jadi dia tak lembur sampai pagi." Cairan kecoklatan itu pun ditegak Orochimaru.

"Dia tidak mengenalku." Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Mungkin akan terasa aneh jika ada orang asing tiba-tiba berbicara padanya. Walaupun kami bertetangga, kami tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Kau tahu sendiri-" Sasuke mengendikan bahu sesaat. "-kebanyakan orang dewasa tidak menyukai anak kecil saat kami masih bertetangga dulu."

Tangan kanan Orochimaru meletakan kembali gelas di meja, kemudian menampik tangannya dengan gerakan seperti menampar angin. "Itu dulu sekarang telah berbeda. Dia cukup ramah untuk orang-orang yang baru dikenal." Lelaki pucat itu tersenyum tipis, meyakinkan Sasuke.

Hembusan nafas pelan mengalun dibibir, melihat kembali sosok lelaki bersurai pirang sedang memejamkan mata erat dengan sebuah gitar dipangkuan. Mata obsidan Sasuke tak pernah lepas dari sosok itu, malah disetiap detiknya bait demi bait lagu serta ekpresi yang terpancar diresapi, dinikmati, dikenang menumpuk imaji akan sisi lain dari lelaki penyelamatnya itu. Bagaimana Naruto menarik nafas panjang saat menyanyikan bait lagu bernada tinggi, mimik wajah Naruto yang begitu mendalami setiap kata dilagu dimainkannya, gestur tubuh yang terlihat begitu menikmati nada-nada gitarnya. Sampai durasi lagu dinyanyikan Naruto habis, Sasuke tak berhenti memandang takjub. Begitu bersemangat menepukan tangan telapak tangan sembari berdiri memberi penghargaan kepada Naruto. Naruto masih tetap sama, tampan, gentle, bahkan dari yang Sasuke ingat dulu ketika lelaki itu semasa SMA tinggi badan Naruto cukup jauh dibandingkan dulu, menambah aura tersendiri menyelaraskan wajah rupawan itu terlihat semakin bersahaja dengan kemeja putih ia kenakan- walau apron melilit pinggang cukup menganggu.

Malam telah menunjukan pukul tengah malam, keadaan restaurant yang masih ramai tak menyurutkan semangat lelaki bersurai pirang membersihkan permukaan meja menggunakan lap basah. Menyusun piring-piring kotor berserta gelas minuman ke nampan perak, lelaki berkulit coklat itu pun beranjak pergi. Menundukan kepala memberi gestur hormat pada pengunjung restaurant yang baru datang. Melangkahkan kaki memasuki bagian dapur restaurant, lelaki itu meletakan nampan diatas meja yang langsung disambut pegawai lain untuk mencucikannya.

"Naruto, bisa kau buang ini?" Seorang pelayan wanita bersegaram sama namun mengenakan rok ketat berwarna hitam sebatas lutut menyodorkan plastik hitam berukuran sedang pada Naruto.

"Baik." Menerima dua buah kantung sampah tanpa mengenal lelah sehabis melayani constumer, Naruto pun muncul dari balik pintu belakang menenteng kantung sampah.

"Naruto."

Lelaki bersurai pirang membalikan badan, mengenal suara seseorang menyeru namanya saat memasukan kantung sampah pada bak sampah disamping gedung restaurant. Mata biru si lelaki menyipit seiiring senyum terukir diwajah. "Kak Oro."

Orochimaru menatap Naruto tajam. "Sudah ku bilang berapa kali jangan memanggil ku setengah-setangah seperti itu, kau memberikan kesan kejam pada namaku." Decaknya mengerutkan kening tak suka.

Naruto terbahak-bahak. "Kenapa? Bukankah kak Oro lebih menarik." Orochimaru menolehkan wajah kearah lain berpura-pura kesal sambil bersedekap dada melihat Naruto menghampirinya. "Kau malu jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu didepan pacarmu, ya~" pundak Naruto menyenggol bahu Orochimaru, terkikik jahil.

"Dia sudah tahu kau gila jadi aku tidak akan malu lagi kalau kau memanggilku seperti itu." Ucapan Orochimaru mengundang histeria tawa Naruto yang semakin menjadi-jadi, menyadari dengan jelas bila Orochimaru benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Tawa Naruto berangsur-angsur berhenti, menatap fokus pada Orochimaru. "Seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganku?" Punggung Naruto bersandar didinding restaurant. "Siapa?"

"Sasuke."

Naruto mengerutkan kening, mengadahkan kepala menatap kesebelah kiri dari arah keramaian lalu lalang orang-orang disekitara restaurant memunculkan satu sosok berjalan menghampiri mereka. Orochimaru menatap Naruto begitu Sasuke sampai disampingnya. "Kau mengenalnya?" Mendengar pertanyaan Orochimaru, Naruto menggeleng kepala. Orochimaru tersenyum tipis. "Pasti kau mengenalnya, ohh ya!" Lelaki pucat itu mengerlingkan mata menatap arlogi dipergelangan tangan. "Aku haru pergi, Kabuto sudah mengungguku. Pasti ada banyak hal yang ingin kalian bicarakan. Dari pada menganggu, aku pamit dulu. Bye!" Orochimaru menepuk pundak Naruto dan Sasuke, berjalan meninggalkan kedua lelaki itu.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, menggaruk surai pirangnya yang tak terasa gatal. "Jadi..."

"Aku Sasuke." Reflek Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanan secara spontan kearah Naruto. "Uchiha Sasuke." Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. "Namikaze Naruto." Melepaskan uluran tangan Naruto, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan mata menatap ke lain arah, merasa canggung. "Kak Oro bilang, ada sesuatu yang ingin..." Naruto menunjuk sungkan Sasuke, terbawa suasana canggung dari lelaki bersurai raven. "...yang ingin kau bicarakan."

Sasuke tertawa nervours. "Y-Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Kau mengenalku?" Naruto berbasa-basi sejenak, tahu jika Sasuke tidak mempunyai topik pembicaraan lain.

"K-Kau masih ingat denganku?"

Kerutan didahi Naruto seketika terlihat. "Ingat?" Pertanyaan itu tak ubah membingungkan Naruto. "Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tidak yakin memang, tetapi Naruto bertaruh bila ia tidak mengenal pria yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

Sasuke memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku celana, mengepalkan tangan berusaha mengusir kegugupan melanda. "Kau pernah tinggal di Mikajima? Tak jauh dari taman bermain Ike no suna?" Anggukan samar terlihat, namun yang mendominasi adalah raut kebingungan diwajah Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau masih ingat, ada bocah SD yang pernah kau tolong dari anjing liar? Naik perosotan?"

Kerutan itu semakin nampak, terlebih wajah Naruto diterpa cahaya lampu. Membuat Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas garis-garis halus tanpa kematangan hidup ada dipelupuk mata Naruto. "Bocah SD? Dikejar anjing? Perosotan..." Naruto nampak menimang-nimang, menguak lagi seluruh memori dipikiran saat merapalkan tiga kata ia sebutkan tadi. Terus mengulang ketiga kata itu, mata Naruto membelalak lebar teringat akan sesuatu hal. "Ohhh, kau yang waktu itu!" Telunjuk Naruto tiba-tiba mengarah wajah Sasuke, tersenyum lebar menatap Sasuke penuh binar. "Hampir digigit anjing diatas perosotan!"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat, tak urung tawa Sasuke terdengar. Merasa girang bukan kepalang mendapati Naruto menunjuknya antusias. "Ya! Aku yang itu." Tungkas Sasuke disambut tatapan tak percaya namun tersirat perasaan senang didiri Naruto.

"Astaga! Kau sudah sebesar ini ternyata." Naruto mendengus tak percaya, meninju pundak Sasuke pelan menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir. Sasuke tertawa kecil, mengusap pundaknya yang bersarang tinju Naruto. Naruto menempatkan kedua tangan pada pinggul, berdecak dihadapan Sasuke. "Lima belas tahun tidak bertemu. Kau terlihat seperti orang hebat. Lihat pakaianmu, hehehehe."

Sasuke memperhatikan penampilannya dengan wajah malu. "Jangan bilang seperti itu, aku jadi besar kepala." Perkataan Sasuke hanya spontanitas belaka, namun siapa sangka jika Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak menanggapi kepolosannya. Sasuke mengusap helaian surai ravennya, rasa gugup kembali melanda teringat akan sesuatu hal yang menjadi tujuan utamanya. "Apa kau ada waktu untuk sekedar mengobrol? Hanya mentraktir minum setelah sekian lama kita akhirnya bertemu."

Naruto menghentikan tawanya. "Ohh tentu, lagi pula perkerjaan ku telah selesai." Kedua tangan Naruto teralih kebelakang melepaskan tali apron melilit pinggangnya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan berganti baju dulu."

"Baik." Jawab Sasuke cepat. Naruto segera berjalan kepintu belakang restaurant, memasuki dapur yang disambut seseorang laki-laki paruh baya membawa nampan perak.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Pulanglah, kau telah berkerja keras." Lelaki paruh baya mengenakan seragam serupa dengan Naruto menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Gantilah bajumu." Ibu jari si lelaki mengarah kesebuah pintu terdapat koridor panjang dimana ruang ganti baju berada ujung lorong.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Naruto menundukan kepala. Tersenyum kecil sebagai tanda pamit undur diri, laki-laki berkulit coklat madu lekas berjalan menuju kearah pintu, melambaikan tangan memberi semangat pada pegawai yang tersisa.

Mengeluarkan tas slempang dari lemari loker lalu mengantung kemeja putih, melipat apron, serta celana hitam dibadan, selepas mengenakan baju ganti yang ia simpan diloker Naruto pun keluar dari arah pintu belakang menemui Sasuke. "Ayo!"

Sasuke mengangguk, ikut berjalan berdampingan disisi Naruto. "Ingin makan ditempat mana?"

Naruto nampak berpikir sejenak, menerawang tempat-tempat sekitar yang bisa dikunjungi mereka berdua. Tempat makan yang enak juga menyajikan makanan hangat, tetapi cukup nyaman untuk bertukar cerita. "Bagaimana jika kedai ramen tak jauh dari stasiun?"

Bagi Sasuke apapun yang Naruto inginkan akan ia turuti, sebab sejak menganggumi Naruto. Sasuke ingin sekali bercakap-cakap, berada didekat lelaki itu bahkan bila dipinta untuk melakukan hal-hal disukai Naruto, bagi Sasuke tak masalah. Asalkan Naruto senang bersama Sasuke, itu adalah hal terindah. Tak peduli dua kolega dari perusahaan rusia mencaci dirinya, keberadaan Naruto terasa mampu melenyapkan segala gundah. Dan hal itu tak akan Sasuke sia-siakan hanya karena satu hal kecil saja.

"Baiklah, kedai ramen."

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk dari kaca jendela menyinari sebuah kamar yang mewah, menumpu kedua tangan pada masing-masing pinggul memandang sinar matahari pagi, sebuah senyuman lebar terukir diwajah laki-laki mengenakan handuk melilit pinggul. Tawa kecil kembali terdengar untuk kesekian kali mana kala laki-laki itu menerawang pemandangan sekitar lewat dari beranda apartemen dilantai sembilan belas. Sasuke masih ingat kejadian semalam, dimana ia dan Naruto menghabiskan waktu dengan berbincang-bincang, melepaskan tawa bersama-sama ketika menceritakan kejadian lucu, bahkan saat pengunjung kedai ramen telah sepi menyisakan pegawainya saja, tidak ditegur oleh pegawai itu mungkin Sasuke dan Naruto tak akan pulang. Mereka terlarut dalam suka cita bercengkrama dalam canda. Sasuke bebas berbicara apapun, serasa lepas bersama Naruto yang tak ia sangka sebelumnya Naruto seakan sangat klop dengannya, disetiap membahas satu topik obrolan mereka tiada habisnya.

Pulang dari kedai ramen, mereka masih bercakap-cakap. Berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus hendak menuju kediaman masing-masing, Sasuke pun baru tahu ternyata Naruto tinggal di Hommachi, cukup dekat dari apartemennya di kawasan Hatsudai. Pertemuan Sasuke dengan Naruto seperti memberi semangat baru, bagaikan diberi vaksin hingga Sasuke mengalami pemulihan untuk memperbaiki kehidupan dewasa seperti yang ia impikan agar menjadi lebih baik. Ia telah mendapatkan semuanya, perkerjaan, harta, rupa sempurna, dan lebih utama dari segala hal itu keberadaan Naruto dalam jangkauannya sekarang mempunyai tempat tersendiri sebagai puncak singsana hatinya. Sasuke tak menyangka dalam waktu sekejab saja, ia yang seorang bocah 8 tahun sering mengkhayal setiap malam sekarang sudah menjadi seorang laki-laki berusia 25 tahun dengan segala pencapaian. Untuk itu yang harus dilakukan Sasuke sekarang cuma satu hal, menjalankan apa yang telah ada agar impiannya lebih sempurna.

Mengambil ponsel dimeja samping tempat tidur, Sasuke menekan beberapa tombol menunggu panggilannya terjawab. "Shikamaru."

Jeda sejenak menerima salam diucapkan Shikamaru, Sasuke kembali berbicara. "Aku perlu bantuan darimu." Kedua telapak kaki Sasuke tak mengenakan alas sendal rumah berjalan, berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar. "Bisa kau ajarkan aku segala hal mengenai bisnis perusahaan kita dalam sekejab? Terserah baik dari itu refrensi buku-buku mengenai bisnis, DVD tentang bisnis, atau apapun itu hal-hal berbau bisnis. Aku ingin kau dan Neji menjadi tutorku mulai sekarang."

Terdengar jelas suara Shikamaru disebrang telepon sangat keberatan dengan permintaan mendadak Sasuke, meski ia berbicara sopan serta formal lelaki bersurai raven itu tetap saja apapun sanjungan Shikamaru mengenai dirinya Shikamaru harus menuruti permintaannya. "Aku mohon bantuanmu Shikamaru, aku sudah berkali-kali menjelaskan hal ini kepada kalian bahwa aku adalah Sasuke yang berusia 8 tahun, bukan Sasuke berusia 25 tahun yang selama beberapa tahun terakhir memimpin perusahaan." Sasuke memindah ponsel semula ditelinga sebelah kanan kini berada disebelah kiri. "Pelajaran terakhir yang kuterima adalah soal pembagian yang diajarkan Kurenai sensei dan aku dapat nilai sempurna. Dengan pengetahuan ku yang seperti ini jangankan memimpin perusahaan, kau suruh aku memecahkan soal akar kuadrat pun aku tidak tahu." Helaan nafas panjang mengalun, Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjelaskan seperti apa lagi pada Shikamaru yang masih sulit mempercayai kebenaran akan hal ini.

"Aku hanya..." Usapan kasar dari jemari tangan pada surai ravennya Sasuke kerahkan saat menghela nafas lelah. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan siapapun. Ketika kalian berkerja keras agar perusahaan ini tetap berdiri, aku tidak mau menghancurkan segala kerja keras itu hanya karena tidak tahu'an ku. Bersikap egois memikirkan diri sendiri, kekanak-kanakan menganggap semua ini seperti permainan yang bisa kumainkan sesuka hati hingga berpotensi menghancurkan kalian." Sasuke menerawang sendu lantai dipijaki olehnya. "Aku tahu sikap ku sekarang tak ubahnya seperti tak menghargai kalian, untuk itu aku tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan itu untuk kedua kali. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan kalian, menghancurkan perngorbanan dari orang-orang yang mencintai perusahaan ku. Cukup kejadian kemarin adalah yang terakhir. Dan aku tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi lagi Shikamaru. Tidak lagi..."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Shikamaru, Sasuke rasa ia tak perlu lagi mempertanyakan keputusan lelaki itu karena pasti jawaban Shikamaru pasti berbuah penolakan keras. Shikamaru dan Neji sudah terbebani oleh tuntutan perkerjaan mereka, dan bila meluangkan waktu mengajari Sasuke dari nol mengenai dunia bisnis, Sasuke hanya akan merepotkan mereka. Sasuke harus ikhlas kali ini, ia tidak boleh egois. Mutlak baginya sekarang untuk berusaha mandiri, belajar tanpa bergantung pada orang lain. "Tidak apa-apa bila kau-"

"Baiklah."

Kelopak mata Sasuke sebelumnya tertutup seketika terbuka, mendengar suara Shikamaru. "Aku dan Neji akan menjadi tutor untuk Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke melonjak girang, mengepalkan kepalan tangan keudara. Berjingkrak-jingkrak menaiki tempat tidur, berteriak senang layaknya seorang anak kecil dihadiahi sebuah permen. "Tiga puluh menit lagi aku akan kekantor." Usai menekan tombol merah, Sasuke meloncati tempat tidurnya. Benar-benar merasa bahagia sekarang. "Oke! Aku harus memperbaiki penampilanku dulu." Meloncati tempat tidur dengan sekali langkah menapaki lantai, Sasuke membuka aplikasi browser diponsel. Mulai mencari recomendasi pakaian yang cocok untuk ia kenakan ke kantor.

Membuka pintu berisi baju-baju miliknya, Sasuke datang dengan kobaran semangat menyala. Bersiap memilah pakaian yang ia dapatkan di internet. "Aku pasti bisa melakukannya."

.

Begitu pintu limousin terbuka oleh salah seorang sopir mengenakan pakaian jas serta topi dikepala, sosok dari dalam mobil itu pun keluar menapaki tangga gedung perusahaan dengan sepatu pantovel berwarna hitam mengkilat. Langkah laki-laki itu terdengar konstan apalagi suara ketukan telapak sepatu tersebut menunjang keberadaan laki-laki itu, membuat semua mata orang-orang berada disekitaran lobi sedang menjalankan aktivitas tercenang, membelalakan mata memandang sosok itu. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, laki-laki itu selalu dihujani ratusan berpasang-pasang mata menatap kearahnya bila disetiap melangkahkan kaki, tetapi berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jika kemarin laki-laki itu mendapatkan tatapan cercaan secara diam-diam seraya berbisik dibelakang, makan kini tatapan tersebut berbeda secara signifikan. Terlihat memuja, menganggumi laki-laki yang kini mengumbar senyum ketika bertemu pandang dengan orang-orang menatapnya.

Hari-hari lalu orang-orang didalam gedung sangat ingat jika si lelaki selalu mengenakan baju-baju mencolok ke kantor, ditambah aksesoris mahal namun tak sepantasnya untuk dipadu dengan baju mahal itu, satu kata yang mereka gambarkan pada penampilan si lelaki. Norak!

Tetapi kini berubah, wajah tampan terpahat sempurna dari ciptaan sang kuasa menjadi semakin tampan, memiliki daya tarik yang sangat kuat menggaet wanita-wanita cantik digedung itu. Bila kemarin tatanan busana lelaki menganggu setiap mata yang memandang, sekarang baik wanita maupun laki-laki seakan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan sedetik aja mendapati penampilan si lelaki. Stelan jas dipadu hitam dengan kemeja putih melekat dibalik jas hitam itu, satu kancing kemeja dibagian kerah sengaja tak ia kancingkan, celana hitam yang disetrika rapi membentuk sebuah garis melintang ditengah-tengah permukaan celana, sepatu pantovel hitam mengkilat, serta mau parfum menyerbak ruangan. Tak terlalu pekat, parfum mahal yang berbau soft tetapi memancarkan kharismatik seorang laki-laki maskulin. Aksesoris pun hanya sebuah arlogi tersemat dipergelangan tangan, tiada lagi kacamata berlensa hijau, biru, hitam ataupun yang lain, tidak ada lagi topi beragam jenis melekat dikepala, dan coat meletak dibadan dengan tongkat jati yang dulu pernah ia bawa juga tak nampak. Laki-laki itu benar-benar telah mengubah penampilannya, menghipnotis semua mata memandangnya hingga tak berkedip. Jika karyawati menatap si lelaki dengan pandangan memuja, pegawai laki-laki malah melotot tak percaya mendapati bos mereka tersenyum.

Citra seorang atasan otoriter, berwajah dingin, dan terkenal keras, tak suka kecacatan sedikitpun pada perkerjaan dari bawahannnya, serta tak segan-segan memecat pegawainya walau kesalahan kecil yang dilakukan seketika saat ini pemandangan tersebut luntur. Menghilang ditelan samudra melihat gestur si boss. Dunia sudah mau kiamat, batin mereka serempak.

"Shikamaru, Neji keruangan ku sekarang." Tak menatap kekiri dan kekanan melihat keadaan sekitar menyusuri bilik-bilik meja pegawai, Sasuke yang menatap lurus kedepan membuka pintu ruangan miliknya ketika ia sampai.

Bagaikan murid yang sedang diminta sang guru untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ujian mendadak, Shikamaru dan Neji pontang-panting. Mengambil semua buku-buku, DVD, dan segala refrensi mengenai belajar bisnis diatas meja, membawa semua barang-barang itu memasuki ruangan Sasuke. Tak peduli dengan karyawan-karyawati lain terbengong-bengong melihat penampilan baru Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Sasuke berajak dari kursi. Tetap berada diposisinya menghadap meja. "Aku harus mulai dari mana sekarang?"

Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dari dekapan keatas meja. "Anda harus mengenal dulu sistem yang berbasis di perusahaan kita, bergerak dibidang apa, apa saja strukturnya, divisi, dan lain-lain. Jika sudah memahami ini, anda bisa melanjutkannya ke bagian lain yaitu titik awal mengenai bisnis, laporan, pembelajaran statistik laba rugi, masih banyak lagi yang harus dipelajari." Satu persatu baik buku, proposal milik perusahaan setebal ratusan halaman, DVD, serta yang lainnya Shikamaru serahkan kepada Sasuke.

"Apa tidak bisa mempelajari semua materi ini secara garis besar agar bisa ku mengerti?" Sasuke menatap Shikamaru dan Neji yang berhenti menata buku-buku yang mereka bawa. "Aku bukannya bermaksud untuk tidak ingin membaca buku-buku ini, aku hanya ingin mengetahui segala hal berkaitan dengan bisnis secara garis besar agar dapat mempermudah mempelajari buku-buku ini secara rinci."

Neji mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu kita mulai sekarang, aku dan Shikamaru akan menjelaskan pengetahuan kami mengenai bisnis." Tangan terselimuti kulit putih mencari-cari tumpukan buku diatas meja.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Mohon bantuannya pak guru."

Berjalannya waktu baik Shikamaru dan Neji mulai mengambil peran untuk mengajarkan Sasuke mengenai dunia bisnis. Shikamaru dengan pembahasan pengertian istilah-istilah serta hal-hal mengenai mengenai dunia bisnis, baik dari via buku-buku maupun program data base mengenai bisnis yang telah ia buatkan menjadi semaca kurikulum untuk Sasuke. Sedangkan Neji berperan dalam contoh-contoh, menjabarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan Shikamaru secara spesifik yang ia kutip dalam praktek (eksekusi secara langsung). Hampir sepuluh jam berkutat bersama Shikamaru dan Neji membahas segala hal, Sasuke tak langsung mengerti semuanya dalam sekejab dan habis dalam waktu satu hari. Untuk hari ini ia telah belajar banyak dari Shikamaru dan Neji, dihari selanjutnya Sasuke masih harus belajar. Mengali semua hal yang tidak ia ketahui, mempelajarinya sendiri disaat Shikamaru dan Neji telah selesai berkerja atau menyelesaikan kewajiban mereka yang tertunda. Sudah menunjukan pukul setengah tiga pagi, Sasuke masih berkutat dalam lampu meja belajar seorang diri membaca sebuah buku tebal diruang kantor saat semua orang-orang telah bergelung dibawah selimut. Menghela nafas panjang menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi. Merasa cukup untuk mempelajari semuanya, Sasuke merapikan buku-buku tebal itu. Mengambil jas hitam dia gantungkan pada tiang lalu mengenakannya, bergegas keluar dari kantor.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, menyambut tamu-tamu yang baru berdatangan ke restaurant mereka. Mengantarkan sepasang insan itu pada meja yang kosong, Sasuke memanggil pegawai lain, meminta untuk melayani kedua pelanggan itu dengan dirinya sendiri membersihkan meja. Merapikan gelas serta piring-piring agar meja tersebut bisa digunakan pada pelanggan yang lain.

"Satu burger ukuran besar dan segelas bir."

Mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya, Naruto membalikan badan, tersenyum tipis menyambut pengunjung itu. "Baik. Satu burger dengan segelas bir akan saya an- Kau!" Mata biru sapphire Naruto terbelalak, reflek meninju pundak Sasuke pelan mengetahui laki-laki itu ternyata memesan makanan.

Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sibuk?" Melihat Naruto mempersilahkannya duduk, Sasuke pun melepaskan jas dibadan kemudian menyampirkannya disandaran kursi.

"Begini lah, semakin larut pengunjungnya semakin ramai." Balas Naruto kembali merapikan gelas-gelas dengan cetakan. "Kau baru selesai berkerja?" Sasuke mengendikan bahu, memiringkan kepala memberi tanda pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Pasti sangat melelahkan lembur sampai dini hari. Pantas saja kau cepat kaya." Kekeh Naruto.

"Kau juga berkerja keras." Sebut Sasuke ikut tertawa.

"Tunggu sebentar. Akan kubawakan pesananmu." Pamit Naruto membawa nampan perak ditangan membaur dengan keramaian orang-orang lalu masuk kedalam dapur. Sasuke mengangguk, mempersilahkan laki-laki itu pergi.

Tak seperti kemarin, Sasuke cukup kecewa untuk hari ini. Ia tidak bisa mendengar suara Naruto yang merangkap sebagai penyanyi, mengisi acara puncak restaurant dengan beberapa buah tembang favorit yang kini populer di jepang. Apa boleh buat, Sasuke harus menata perkerjaannya. Ia seorang direktur utama dengan ribuan orang bergantung pada perusahaannya. Pembatalan merger oleh perusahaan asal rusia kemarin sudah cukup menggetarkan perusahaan hingga saham Sky-GP turun beberapa point. Ia harus cerdas, pemegang saham dari perusahaan lain yang berkerja sama mutlak dipertahankan. Bila melarikan diri karena sikap Sasuke, maka masa depan yang Sasuke impikan akan sirna dalam sekejap.

"Mengalami kesulitan? Sampai-sampai makanan yang kusajikan tidak kau sambut sama sekali." Suara Naruto yang teralun langsung membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Tidak." Sasuke menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Hanya sedang berpikir saja."

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, nanti kau cepat tua." Goda Naruto tertawa jahil. "Jam tiga nanti aku sudah selesai berkerja, kalau kau ada waktu bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar? Mungkin permasalahan mu bisa sedikit berkurang. Wajahmu terlihat mengerikan karena terlalu tegang."

Melihat senyum Naruto, Sasuke turut tersenyum. "Bukahkah seharusnya kau pulang jam enam pagi?" Mengambil satu buah kentang goreng, Sasuke pun memasukan kentang itu kemulut setelah mencoleknya kedalam mangkuk berisi mayonaise.

"Aku hari ini lembur, bukan masuk shift malam." Mendapati ada pelanggan baru, Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke. "Ada pelanggan, jika telah selesai makan kau tunggu aku didepan. Oke?" Pamit undur diri menenteng note kecil dengan pena ditangan, Naruto lekas pergi menemui pelanggan itu.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto, tiada henti mengoreskan senyum melihat laki-laki bersurai pirang sedang mencatat menu pesanan pelanggannya.

.

Keluar dari restaurant dengan tas slempang dan kaos putih yang ia kenakan dilapisi jaket putih, Naruto memandang kekiri dan kekanan, mencari keberadaan Sasuke. "Kemana dia? Bukankah aku menyuruhnya untuk tunggu diluar." Naruto berujar bingung, tak menemukan keberadaan Sasuke ditrotoar depan restaurant.

"Dor!"

Hendak mencari kesisi samping gedung restaurant, Naruto terperanjat kaget dari arah kegelapan samping gedung restaurant sesosok laki-laki menepuk pundaknya cepat, berbisik pelan seraya menghantakkan kaki membuat Naruto tersentak kaget mengusap dadanya yang terasa bergemuruh. "Sasuke!"

"Hahahaha!" Tawa Sasuke menggelegar, menunjuk Naruto yang kini berwajah kesal. "Maaf-maaf, aku hanya bercanda." Ungkap Sasuke terkikik kecil, mengalungkan sebelah tangan pada pundak Naruto yang telah berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Naruto menyipitkan mata. "Itu tidak lucu tahu." Melepaskan sebelah tangan Sasuke, Naruto melangkahkan kaki lebih cepat.

"Hei." Sasuke mengejar Naruto, "Aku minta maaf." Sebutnya berusaha berjalan cepat menyamai langkah Naruto. Semakin gigih Sasuke menyamai langkah Naruto, semakin cepat pula Naruto bergegas melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke. Tidak berlari namun kedua laki-laki ini hanya berjalan cepat dengan Sasuke mengejar Naruto sambil memanggil laki-laki itu- meminta maaf.

"Siapa yang sampai duluan di kedai ramen, maka dia yang harus mentraktir!" Naruto kemudian berlari, memacu kedua langkah tanpa memberi aba-aba pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu hanya terpaku, menatap dalam diam kepergiaan Naruto yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya.

"Hei! Kau curang!"

Sasuke segera berlari, melangkahkan kaki lebih lebar menyusul Naruto. Sedangkan laki-laki berkulit coklat itu? Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, memacu kedua langkah kaki lebih cepat. Tak ingin tersusul oleh Sasuke yang masih memanggil namanya. Seperti halnya Naruto, Sasuke tak juga mau kalah. Ia malah semakin memperlebar langkah kaki. Mengejar Naruto yang kini tinggal beberapa langkah saja dalam jangkauan.

"Aku duluan! Hahahaha!" Sasuke tertawa riang, berhasil menyusul Naruto yang juga ikut tertawa. Tak menyangka jika Sasuke bisa berlari secepat itu dengan wajah yang aneh ketika mengontrol gerak nafas saat berlari.

Masih tertawa terbahak-bahak, Naruto menjulurkan tangan kanan. Bermaksud mengapai Sasuke yang berada didekatnya dengan susah payah. Rentan jarak langkah kaki Naruto dengan Sasuke cukup jauh, terlebih kaki Sasuke sangat jenjang ditambah postur tubuh lelaki itu yang tinggi. Naruto pun berusaha lebih keras untuk menggapai jas hitam milik Sasuke, mengamit ujung siku jas dengan jemari tangan.

'GRAP!'

Naruto berhasil menggapai ujung siku jas Sasuke, tersenyum kecil disaat Sasuke menghentikan laju langkah kaki secara perlahan. Berangsur-angsur memelan yang kemudian berhenti total, menormalkan deru nafas membalikan tubuh kebelakang dimana Naruto turut menghembuskan nafas cepat sama seperti dirinya. Memandang senyuman Naruto disertai tawa, tak urung ikut memperlebar senyum Sasuke diantara dera nafas. Memandang wajah Naruto yang tertunduk selepas membagi senyuman kecil pada Sasuke. Entah terbawa suasana yang tentram dengan saling tertawa, berbagi rasa suka. Tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba terangkat, mengusap peluh dikening Naruto yang langsung membuat laki-laki bermata biru itu berhenti menormalkan deru nafasnya, menatap Sasuke.

Merasakan hal yang sama ketika menatap mata Naruto, Sasuke tertawa canggung. Melepaskan tangannya berada dikening Naruto, menyisir surai ravennya dengan jemari tangan. "Ayo, kedai ramen sudah dekat." Memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku celana, Sasuke membalikan badan. Berjalan secara perlahan mengusir perasaan aneh sembari meninggalkan Naruto, mengutuk tingkahnya dalam batin yang tiba-tiba mengusap peluh dikening Naruto.

Merapikan tali tas slempang, Naruto melangkahkan kaki. Menundukan wajah menatap sepatu yang ia kenakan penuh minta, mengekori Sasuke dari belakang. Seakan terlarut dalam berbagai pertanyaan disanubari, serta tatapan mata fokus memandang kebawah, Naruto menabrak Sasuke. Mengaduh kesakitan merasakan hantaman dikening yang terbentur pundak Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti?!" Kesal Naruto.

"Maaf, tetapi kedainya tutup." Tunjuk Sasuke pada kedai yang sepi, tertutup rapat tanpa terlihat lagi akitivitas orang-orang.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan mata kearah lain, merasa tak enak berteriak pada Sasuke. Padahal ia sendiri yang tak memperhatikan jalan, malah memarahi Sasuke. Pasca Sasuke mengusap keringatnya, entah mengapa perasaan Naruto berkecamuk. Menyangkal sesuatu asa yang tak bisa ia artikan hingga meluapkan kekesalan tak berarti untuk memperbaiki suasana hatinya yang terus teringat akan sentuhan Sasuke. "Kalau begitu kita pulang saja."

Melihat Naruto berbalik, Sasuke mengejar Naruto. "Bagaimana bila kita mengobrol sesaat sambil minum kopi ditaman?"

Tanpa membalas tatapan Sasuke memandang kearahnya. Naruto terus menatap kesamping, berpura-pura menatap ruko yang tutup penuh minat. "Kau istirahatlah, besok kau harus berkerja bukan."

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya tiga puluh menit tidak ada salahnya bukan?" Sasuke terkesan enggan menerima saran Naruto.

"Kau harus bangun pagi." Tolak Naruto lagi.

"Ayolah, hanya sebentar saja. Setelah ini mungkin aku akan sibuk. Aku tidak tahu kapan kita bertemu lagi jika aku memiliki waktu."

Naruto terlihat menimang sesaat ajakan Sasuke ketika mendengar penuturan laki-laki itu. Mungkin setelah ini Sasuke tidak ada waktu, ia laki-laki sibuk. Mempunyai perusahaan besar yang harus dikelola sepanjang waktu dengan proyek-proyek besar menanti. "Baiklah."

Berjalan selama lima menit kesebuah taman tak jauh dari kedai ramen, Sasuke menyodorkan sekaleng teh hangat pada Naruto dari mesin minuman. "Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto menerima minuman kaleng. "Jadi apa yang sedang terjadi, sampai-sampai kau melamun di restaurant." Membuka tutup minuman kaleng, Naruto meneguknya kemudian menggerakan ayunan yang diduduki secara perlahan.

"Tidak bisa dikatakan masalah besar, hanya memikirkan tuntutan perkerjaan yang saat ini ku geluti. Aku pernah sekali gagal melakukan merger dengan perusahaan asing, jadi untuk selanjutnya aku akan berusaha keras agar kegagalan itu tak terulang lagi." Ikut duduk disisi ayunan satunya, Sasuke membuka kopi kaleng. Meneguknya dengan cepat.

"Jangan terlalu berkerja keras, bisa-bisa kau sakit. Aku tahu berkerja diperusahaan itu sangat sulit. Lebih sulit dari sekedar melayani seribu orang pelanggan setiap minggunya." Ujar Naruto mengayunkan ayunan dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Melayani seribu pelanggan juga sulit, aku mungkin tidak akan sekuat dirimu sampai-sampai tidak tidur hingga jam enam pagi." Mata obsidan Sasuke menerawang langit gelap tak terterangi setitik bintang pun. "Semua perkerjaan itu sulit, tidak ada yang mudah."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Yang membuatnya terlihat sulit hanya cara kita menyikapi perkerjaan itu. Bila merasa diawal sudah sulit, pasti hasilnya akan sulit. Jika kita mampu melewati kesulitan itu tanpa mengeluh, pasti perkerjaan itu tidak akan sulit lagi."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Kau benar." Aku Sasuke mengepalkan tangan. "Baiklah! Untuk selanjutnya aku akan terus belajar agar lebih bisa mengevaluasi apa yang sudah kuketahui tentang subyek perusahaanku, aku juga akan menetapkan target, dan berusaha mengambil segala tindakan untuk kedepanannya agar lebih baik dari kemarin."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Aku suka semangatmu." Tunjuknya pada Sasuke.

"Tentu aku harus semangat! Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi agar aku bisa menunjukan pada mereka yang mencercaku dibelakang bahwa aku bisa." Semangat Sasuke kian membara, meneguk cepat kopi kaleng miliknya hingga menandaskannya sampai habis.

Naruto bertepuk tangan. "Hahaha, bagus! Kau telah berani merencanakan masa depanmu sendiri supaya lebih sukses dari sekarang. Kau masih muda, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya." Support Naruto. "Biasanya jika anak muda telah memiliki gambaran masa depan untuk hidupnya berarti ia sedang berjuang demi seseorang." Sebelah tangan Naruto yang bebas menumpu dagu seperti berpikir. "Apakah kau mempunyai seorang pacar sekarang?"

Wajah Sasuke tersipu malu. "Ermm, b-bukan pacar, hanya teman. Tapi aku berusaha agar dia bisa menjadi pacarku." Gigih Sasuke menatap Naruto yakin, memandang laki-laki disebelahnya dengan rona merah muda menjalar disekitar pipi. Sungguh Sasuke merasa seperti sedang mengungkapkan perasaan cinta kepada Naruto sebab sosok yang ia maksud tak lain adalah laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Aku yakin wanita itu juga menyukaimu, kau tampan, pintar, dan mempunyai perkerjaan mapan. Sangat sulit bagi wanita menolak pesonamu." Kekeh Naruto tertawa kecil. "Atau jangan-jangan kau seperti kak Oro, hmm?" Naruto hanya bermaksud bercanda, sekedar ingin menggoda Sasuke namun siapa sangka Sasuke malah bergerak kikuk, mengalihkan wajah tak lagi menatap Naruto.

"Kau pasti akan tahu." Sebut Sasuke pelan. Naruto menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau ingin mengenalkannya padaku?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Jangan terus membicarakan ku, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Aku juga ingin dengar tentangmu lebih banyak lagi." Laki-laki berkulit putih menatap Naruto yang tiba-tiba diam. Melihat hal itu Sasuke jadi tak enak sendiri. "Jika kau keberatan aku tidak akan memaksa. Sebaiknya kita ganti topik pembicaraan yang lain."

"Tak apa-apa," Naruto tertawa hambar. "Tidak adil juga disaat kau telah menceritakan semua hal tentangmu, aku tidak bercerita apa-apa. Teman macam apa aku ini." Seringai sinis mencemooh diri sendiri terukir dibibir Naruto. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan kedepan mendengar kata teman dari Naruto. "Dulu sewaktu aku masih kecil, ayah dan ibuku bercerai. Saat itu usiaku sepuluh tahu, ibuku mengugat cerai ayah karena ayah tak mampu lagi menafkahi kami, dia seorang pemadam kebakaran. Ketika memadamkan api digedung koran daerah Mikajima, ayahku mengalami insiden." Naruto mengalihkan wajah menatap pasir dipijaki olehnya. "Dia mengalami luka bakar sebanyak 38 persen dari keseluruhan tubuhnya hingga ia cacat permanen, tidak bisa lagi berkerja." Senyum kecil terlukis setelah Naruto mendengus sinis. "Setiap perceraian hak asuh anak jatuh ditangan ibu, pasca bercerai aku pergi meninggalkan ayahku seorang diri bersama ibuku. Ketika itu aku masih kecil, tidak tahu apa itu perceraian, dan aku juga tidak bisa melawan keinginan ibuku yang terus memaksa untuk ikut dengannya sementara aku tidak tega meninggalkan ayahku yang sedang sakit."

Hembusan nafas panjang mengalun, mewakili disetiap kata cerita hidup Naruto. "Tidak mempunyai saudara, seorang diri menanggung rasa sakit, aku tahu ayahku menderita." Genggaman tangan Naruto pada rantai ayunan menguat. Menyeruakan rasa sakit yang ia rasa mengingat hal teramat pahit dalam hidup. "Sampai dia meninggal saat ulangtahun ku yang kesebelas tahun. Aku tidak pernah melihat bagaimana keadaan ayahku. Mengucapkan salam perpisahaan, atau sekedar memberitahukan bahwa aku begitu menyayangi ayahku."

Tak perlu mata untuk melihat, cukup mendengar lirihan kesakitan Naruto. Sasuke tahu, laki-laki itu benci pada takdir yang dibawa oleh ibunya. "Sejak bercerai dengan ayah, ibu selalu berganti-ganti pacar. Membawa laki-laki tak jelas masuk kerumah kami, tidur dengan mereka seperti seorang wanita pelacur. Aku tahu, image buruk itu telah tertanam dibenak masyarakat sekitar. Dan aku tak menampik, karena ketika menikah untuk keempat kali ibu ku tak mampu memberikan aku seorang ayah yang baik. Pemabuk, penjudi, perampok, mereka semua adalah laki-laki sampah! Itulah yang membuatku selalu terlibat perkelahian dengan laki-laki busuk itu. Aku tak akan pernah mau mengakui mereka sebagai ayah, mereka tidak pantas, aku benci dengan kelakukan mereka yang selalu bertindak kasar padaku, menganggapku seperti bukan anak mereka."

Sasuke mengerti sekarang mengapa Naruto menjadi seorang siswa berandalan, selalu bertengkar dengan laki-laki yang ada dirumahnya hingga mengucapkan kata-kata kotor. "Karena pemerintah setempat menilai perilaku ku yang buruk akibat dilatarbelakangi kurangnya didikan ibu serta kekerasan dilakukan oleh ayah tiriku, ketika lulus SMA statusku waktu itu berubah, menjadi anak negara dan aku dibawa ke panti penampungan anak bermasalah." Naruto kembali menegak teh kaleng miliknya lalu menatap Sasuke. "Kau tahu, hidup dipenampungan tidak juga membuatku merasakan ketenangan. Satu setengah tahun berada dipanti penampungan sama menyakitkannya hidup bersama ayah tiriku, penampungan itu tidak layak pasalnya tempat itu adalah penampungan berisi segala macam orang, tidak hanya anak-anak bermasalah tetapi juga terdapat orang dewasa seperti buruh migran yang stress. Tempat penampungan terburuk, ditambah ibuku tak pernah sekalipun menjengukku." Entah sudah keberapa kali Naruto menghela nafas, namun raut perih tercitra dari reaksi Naruto yang tak menunjukan secuil kesedihan, Sasuke tahu Naruto telah mengubur rasa sedih itu. "Ketika aku berusia sembilan belas tahun, aku kabur dari penampungan bersama temanku. Melarikan diri tak tentu arah yang membuatku berakhir hidup dijalanan."

Sasuke membelalakan mata tak percaya. "Kau hidup dijalanan?"

Naruto tertawa melihat reaksi Sasuke. "Iya aku hidup dijalanan selama kurang lebih empat bulan, tapi menurutku itu lebih baik dari pada hidup di panti. Setidaknya menjadi gelandangan, aku merasakan kebebasan walaupun sulit untuk sekedar makan sesuap nasi." Tutur Naruto mengendikan bahu sejenak.

"Jadi setelah menjadi gelandangan, apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau menjadi seperti sekarang?" Memang tidak etis menanyakan pertanyaan kurang sopan seperti ini, terkesan menikmati penderitaan hidup Naruto meminta kelanjutan cerita lelaki itu. Melihat ekspresi Naruto terlihat tak sungkan berbagi cerita. Sasuke tahu Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Apa kau pernah dengar sesuatu dari kak Oro kalau aku berteman dengan adiknya?"

Sasuke mengganguk namun didetik berikutnya ia terperangah. "Jangan bilang bila adik kak Oro adalah temanmu yang berasal dari penampungan?"

Naruto meninju lengan bagian atas Sasuke, mengangguk cepat. "Benar! Kami tak sengaja bertemu dengan kak Oro saat sedang menghindari kejaran petugas keamanan, jadi setelah ini kau bisa menebak sendiri. Kami tinggal bersama, dan kak Oro membantu kami mencari perkerjaan. Selama dua tahun aku berkerja di laundry, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti karena gaji yang ku terima sangat kecil. Dan sekarang kau lihat?" Naruto merentangkan kedua tangan. "Tara~... Aku berkerja di restaurant itu sampai didetik ini."

Sasuke melukiskan senyum lembut menatap Naruto. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bercerita banyak. Padahal aku hanya berkeluh kesah mengenai perkerjaanku."

Naruto meneguk teh kaleng miliknya. "Kau memiliki sihir apa? Akupun tidak tahu kenapa bisa bercerita banyak padamu." Ujar Naruto tertawa kecil. Meneguk lagi tehnya hingga habis, Naruto memandang kaleng kosong dihadapannya sejenak. "Kau mau berlomba?"

Melihat kaleng teh diacungkan Naruto, Sasuke mengamit kaleng kopi miliknya seraya menangguk. "Lomba apa?"

"Lempar kaleng." Sebut Naruto girang. Naruto menunjuk tong sampah ukuran kecil berjarak delapan langkah dari posisi mereka diayunan. "Jika dari sini kau bisa melempar kaleng milikmu ke tempat sampah. Aku akan mengayunkan ayunanmu sampai kau meminta berhenti. Tetapi jika aku menang, kau melakukan hal sebaliknya. Oke?"

"Baik!" Sasuke mengangguk setuju, mulai menghitung mundur untuk melemparkan kaleng bersama-sama. "Tiga... Dua..." Sasuke berdiri, berjalan kearah belakang membuat jarak yang cukup jauh agar ayunannya bergerak cepat dan ia bisa memanfaatkan dorongan ayunan untuk melempar kaleng.

"Tunggu!" Naruto menghentikan Sasuke sedang menghitung, ikut melakukan hal yang sama seperti dilakukan oleh Sasuke. "Ayo kita mulai."

"Tiga!"

Baik Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama menduduki papan ayunan, mendorong ayunan dengan kekuatan tubuh mereka agar semakin bergerak kedepan. Memperkirakan timming yang pas untuk melempar kaleng, Sasuke segera melempar kaleng. Membuat kaleng itu terlempar jauh, sangat-sangat jauh hingga melewati tong sampah. Masuk kesemak belukar. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, menunjuk kaleng Sasuke tersangkut diatas bongsai. Sama seperti halnya Sasuke, Naruto juga telah memperkirakan waktu pelemparan yang pas.

'PRANK!'

Kaleng kosong milik Naruto menimbulkan bunyi gaduh ketika berhasil memasuki tong sampah. "Yayy! Aku menang!" Naruto melonjak kegirangan. Mengepalkan kedua tangan keatas berseru lantang. "Ayo dorong ayunanku." Mengintruksikan Sasuke agar segera melaksanakan hukuman, Naruto menghentikan ayunan menyadari Sasuke telah beranjak dari ayunannya.

"Baiklah kau ingin kemana?" Menolehkan wajah kebelakang sembari mengadah menatap Sasuke, Naruto mendengus kecil.

"Kau pikir ini apa?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Jawab dulu, kau ingin kemana."

"Jalan saja, bukankah kau harus menuruti penumpangmu dulu. Penumpang adalah raja." Tersenyum lebar memandang wajah Sasuke yang tertekuk, Naruto menghadap kembali kearah depan. "Ayo jalan~"

Mengayunkan ayunan Naruto dalam kecepatan pelan, Sasuke mengerahkan kedua tangan mengayunkan lagi ayunan itu sembari menambah kekuatan ayuanan menjadi cepat, semakin cepat hingga Naruto melambung cukup tinggi. Merasa dorongannya telah dirasa cukup, Sasuke memijak papan kursi ayunan Naruto menggunakan kaki kanan, lalu kaki kirinya mendorong ayunan tersebut sebelum akhirnya ikut memijak ayunan. Menaiki ayunan Naruto dengan posisi berdiri sedangkan Naruto duduk diayunan. Menumpu kekuatan dorongan pada rantai ayunan, teriakan girang dari Naruto dan Sasuke terdengar, disusul tawa keduanya merasakan ayunan semakin melambung tinggi. Namun teriakan senang dan tawa bahagia itu tak berlangsung lama, sebab sebelah rantai ayunan tiba-tiba lepas akibat beban tubuh keduanya serta dorongan ayunan yang semakin menguat, membuat kedua insan itu terlempar dari ayunan. Mendarat diatas kolam pasir dengan Naruto yang terlebih dahulu terjatuh telungkup kemudian disusul oleh Sasuke mendarat disebelah Naruto.

Bukannya merasakan rasa sakit karena sehabis terjatuh, Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Saling menenertawai diri mereka sendiri yang telah merusak properti taman dan berakhir terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Entah terbawa suasana yang intim, atau memang perasaan terpendam memuncak kala bersama pujaan hati, mengusap pasir menempel dipipi Naruto kepala Sasuke tiba-tiba mendekat. Mencium bibir Naruto cepat, membungkam belahan bibir merah muda itu seperti meraupnya, memasukan seluruh permukaan bibir kedalam mulut.

.

.

.

Sasuke membalikan kursi hitam memiliki empat roda dibawahnya, menatap beberapa orang karyawan dari bagian direksi nampak menjelaskan materi rapat. Sudah dua minggu ini Sasuke sibuk, selalu pulang larut atau bahkan tertidur diruang kerja tanpa mempunyai waktu luang untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Pasca insiden pembatalan kontrak kerjasama berupa pengabungan saham, Sasuke dan pegawai diperusahaannya kini sedang berusaha mengaet kontrak kerjasama pada perusahaan asing. Menangani proyek ini ternyata tak semudah saat eksekusi jalannya kelangsungan rapat dengan kolega dimana hanya menyusun dan menandatangani surat perjanjian. Sedangkan persiapan untuk melakukan penjalinan kerjasama tak semuda seperti menandatangani kontrak. Perlu waktu berbulan-bulan bahkan mungkin bertahun-tahun sebagai persiapan untuk memikirkan, meneliti, dan negosiasi guna mencapai kesepakatan. Setelah melakukan tiga hal tersebut, Sasuke harus meneliti aset perusahaan lain — produktivitas, laba bersih, piutang, beban kerja pegawai, pasar di masa datang, dan ribuan detil lainnya sebelum menentukan apakah merger harus dilakukan, dan dengan persyaratan apa nantinya yang akan ia ajukan.

"Apa proposisi dari pengajuan kerjasama yang akan kita lakukan dengan perusahaan ini?" Meski baru belajar selama hampir tiga minggu terakhir, Sasuke sedikit banyak mampu menguasi bidang bisnis. Tak terlepas dari bantuan Shikamaru dan juga Neji hingga ia mampu bersikap lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Peningkatan elektabilitas perusahaan kita akan naik sebesar 3,5% dibandingkan dua minggu terakhir. Saham kita di SHG menduduki point yang cukup mengkhawatirkan, jika kita melakukan merger pada perusahaan Royal Guide besar pencapaian hasil target bisa melengserkan posisi diatas kita yaitu perusahaan Quick Lock." Tutur salah seorang dewan direksi.

"Aku tidak mau kita hanya bertumpu pada Royal Guide saja, aku mau kita melakukan hal lain selain pengajuan merger. Meningkatkan jumlah produksi, misalnya." Punggung Sasuke menyadar disandaran kursi dengan nyaman.

Dewan direksi yang lain menggeleng tak setuju. "Jika meningkatkan produksi hanya akan membebani anggaran perusahaan yang semakin membengkak. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan melakukan merger, cukup menerima pengabungan saham dan kita tak perlu menempuh jalur berbahaya."

Sasuke mendengus tak percaya, tindakan macam apa itu! Hanya mau ambil aman saja sementara kondisi mengharuskan mereka untuk aktif. "Aku akan mengontrol langsung bagian produksi, kita tidak akan menurunkan kualitas barang dari perusahaan kita. Aku ingin membuat sebuah produk inovasi terbaru serta memproduksi secara besar-besaran." Tak urung ucapan Sasuke membuat sebagian dewan direksi membelalakan mata. "Bagian divisi penjualan juga sales marketing diberbagai cabang perusahaan akan mengambil peran." Sebuah ballpoint mahal Sasuke genggam, menunjuk dewan direksi yang hendak protes. "Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan." Sebut Sasuke memberi ultimatum.

"Apakah tidak ada metode lain untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk mengenai rencanamu anda, Uchiha-sama?"

"Tentu ada, aku telah mempersiapkannya." Angguk Sasuke pasti.

Dewan direksi saling pandang, tampak berbincang-bincang sesama koloni mereka kemudian menatap lagi kearah Sasuke. "Kami akan menerapkan metode anda, Uchiha-sama." Setelah mengucapkan itu, dewan direksi serempak beranjak berdiri. Meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri yang menumpu kening bersandaran pada pinggiran kursi.

Selama dua minggu rapat gila-gilaan serta mempelajari bisnis secara berkala, rasa penat dibagian pundak serasa membebani hingga mempengaruhi pola hidup Sasuke. Makan tidak teratur, kurang tidur, terus-terusan membaca buku tebal berisi tulisan kecil yang tak lebih besar dari ukuran semut, dan klimaks yang paling mengganggu adalah Sasuke tidak bisa bertemu dengan Naruto. Selepas mencium laki-laki itu dini hari ketika bermain ayunan ditaman, sampai detik ini Sasuke tak menjelaskan apapun pada Naruto. Laki-laki itu pasti marah, terbukti saat ciuman Sasuke berhenti Naruto tak memberikan reaksi berarti. Cuma sekedar mengucapkan selamat malam saja begitu sampai dihalte bus.

Sasuke ingin bertemu Naruto, benar-benar sangat ingin bertemu. Bahkan perasaan itu bagaikan membuncah memenuhi relung hati, membuat Sasuke sulit berkonsentrasi buah dari asa merindu pada laki-laki itu. Mau menghubungi tetapi Sasuke tak mempunyai nomor ponsel Naruto, nekat bertandang ke restaurant tempat ia berkerja Sasuke tak bisa meninggalkan perkerjaannya. Sehabis ini Sasuke harus menghadiri rapat mempersiapkan proposal merger. Ditengah kegundahan, ponsel Sasuke berdering.

"Sasuke."

Menerima panggilan telepon itu, Sasuke membelalakan mata. Tak percaya siapa yang saat ini sedang menghubunginya. "Ibu!"

"Sasuke menghubungi ibu?"

Tak kuasa menahan perasaan senang mendengar suara wanita yang telah melahirkannya, Sasuke beranjak dari kursi. "Ibu darimana saja? Aku menghubungi ibu dua minggu lalu, kenapa baru sekarang menelepon ku?!" Sasuke ingin berteriak, antara gemas karena kesal dan juga bahagia.

"Hahaha, maaf. Kami baru saja sampai dari liburan bersama di Ebise, selama dua minggu berekspedisi kesana kami tak mendapatkan signal. Begitu mendapat signal, ibu baru tahu jika Sasuke menelepon. Sasuke baik-baik saja kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana keadaan ibu dan ayah. Apakah kalian berdua sehat?" Lengan kiri Sasuke bersandar didinding, menatap keramaian yang terjalin diluar jendela kaca ukuran besar.

"Kami berdua sehat, ayah sehat dan ibu juga sehat. Ohh ya, Sasuke mau bicara dengan ayah?"

"Ya!" Sasuke mengangguk cepat tak ingin menunda-nunda. Terdengar sesaat suara gemerisik dari seberang telepon, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama sebab emosi Sasuke tak bisa lagi terbendung mendengar suara seseorang.

"Sasuke? Apa kabar Sasuke?"

Rasa haru terlihat jelas lewat pantulan kedua mata obsidan Sasuke, mengambarkan perasaan hati seorang anak yang begitu merindukan sosok pelita kehidupannya, yang selalu menasehati Sasuke, menyayangi Sasuke, bahkan dekapan sang ayah sangat Sasuke butuhkan sebagai pelipur lara. "Baik." Berusaha tegar menahan gejolak emosi, Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Aku sangat baik. Bagaimana dengan ayah sendiri? Apa ayah sehat-sehat saja?"

"Ayah baik-baik saja. Sasuke kapan pulang? Ayah sangat rindu sekali dengan Sasuke."

Jika sang ayah berada dihadapannya, Sasuke mungkin tak akan segan-segan menghambur dipelukan Fugaku. Segala perhatian, dan kasih sayang yang tercurah lewat perlakukan sang ayah adalah cerminan besarnya cinta Fugaku pada buah hati, yang malah Sasuke ingkari karena menganggap tak suka Fugaku memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. "Aku pasti akan pulang, aku berjanji. Jika perkerjaanku selesai aku akan pulang." Ikrar Sasuke yakin bila semua perkerjaannya selesai, ia akan langsung bertandang ke Mikajima. "Dimana kakak? Apakah dia bersama dengan kalian juga? Jika ada aku ingin berbicara dengannya."

Tiada lagi terdengar suara Fugaku. Seakan senyap tertelan kesunyian yang mau tak mau menimbulkan tanda tanya dibenak Sasuke. "Jangan dulu bicara dengan Itachi. Dia masih marah padamu, ayah takut hubungan kalian berdua kedepannya semakin memburuk."

Tak dipungkiri, pikiran Sasuke diterpa berbagai pertanyaan. Berkecamuk layaknya benang kusut ketika satu pertanyaan terlintas, pertanyaan lainnya juga ikut mempengaruhi, menerka segala kemungkinan. Apalagi sekarang? Kenapa Itachi marah kepada Sasuke sampai-sampai ayahnya sendiri berkata seperti itu? Mungkinkah ada persoalan lain yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Itachi tanpa ia ketahui perkara tersebut dalam rentan waktu lima tahun terakhir?

"Apa maksudnya ini ayah, kakak masih marah padaku karena apa?" Tiada hal lain bisa dilakukan Sasuke selain mempertanyakan hal itu. Helaan nafas Fugaku pun terdengar.

"Sekarang Sasuke berada dimana? Masih ditempat kerja?"

Baru saja hendak melayangkan sanggahan karena Fugaku langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, sosok Neji berdiri di ambang pintu ruang rapat mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Sudah waktunya untuk melaksanakan rapat. "Maaf ayah, aku harus pergi untuk menghadiri rapat penting. Nanti akan ku hubungi lagi." Setelah mengucapkan salam, Sasuke menekan tombol merah. Bergegas menuju ke pintu keluar ruang rapat menyusul Neji.

.

Meletakan dua kantung sampah kedalam tempat sampah, kedua mata Naruto tiba-tiba ditutup oleh seseorang yang berada dibelakang tubuh pria bersurai pirang itu. "Siapa aku?"

Kening Naruto yang sempat mengerut dalam reflek menghilang, memunculkan sebuah senyum diwajah berhasil menerka siapa gerangan sosok dibelakangnya itu. "Sasuke."

Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangan, menekukan wajah tak menyangka Naruto bisa menebak. Naruto terkekeh geli seraya membalikan badan. "Lama tidak bertemu, kau pasti sangat sibuk sekali."

Lelaki bersurai raven mengendikan bahu perlahan. "Banyak yang harus ku kerjakan. Jadi beberapa minggu kemarin aku tidak bisa mampir seperti biasanya. Ohh ya, ini untukmu." Menyerahkan sebuah kantung kertas terjulur kearahnya, Naruto pun mengambilnya.

Membuka kantung kertas, Naruto membelalakan mata tak percaya. "Kau memberikan ku ini?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Tanyanya kemudian. "Bahannya bagus, tahan terhadap air juga tidak cepat rusak. Kau bisa membawa banyak barang, lagi pula jika menggunakan tas slempang seperti yang biasa kau gunakan. Postur tulangmu jadi tidak balance karena membawa beban berat sebelah."

"Tidak mahal kan?" Naruto mendekap tas sandang pemberian Sasuke.

"Harga bukan masalah. Lagipula anggap saja ini oleh-oleh dariku yang baru saja pulang dari Inggris." Sasuke mengusap surai ravennya menggunakan jemari tangan, gurat lelah terlihat diwajah lelaki itu. Nampak jelas kantung mata Sasuke semakin menebal. "Jangan lupa berikan ini juga pada kak Oro."

Naruto menerima kantung kertas berikutnya dari Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat kurang tidur."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Naruto menggeleng pelan tidak setuju. "Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Mau ku bawakan sesuatu? Kopi, teh, atau makanan?"

Lelaki berkulit putih itu mendengus, lalu mengangkat tinggi kantung plastik hingga sejajar dengan pundaknya. "Aku bawa ramen instan, kita makan dijalan menuju halte bis. Bagaimana?"

Membuka tutup cup ramen mengepulkan asap pekat, sehabis mengaduk isi mi dengan bumbu-bumbu Naruto menyeruput kuah ramen. Meleguh nikmat merasakan enaknya kuah ramen yang kental dilidahnya. Mendapati Naruto telah mengamit mie ramen menggunakan sumpit kayu, Sasuke turut melakukan hal sama. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bawa ramen instan."

Menguyah mi didalam mulut, Sasuke menelan mi tersebut dalam satu kali tegukan. "Kau suka ramen, jika pulang jam seperti ini kedai ramen sudah tutup." Sasuke menghirup kuah ramen sambil memasukan gundukan mi disumpit kemulutnya. "Enakkan?"

Naruto hampir tersedak kuah mi mendengar Sasuke masih berbicara ditengah aksinya yang memasukan mi kedalam mulut. "Makan dulu baru bicara."

"Aku hanya minta pendapatmu saja." Ujar Sasuke menguyah dengan cepat, mengigit mi hingga terputus lalu menghirup kuah ramen. "Siapa tau kau tidak suka, aku akan membawa makanan lain. Apalagi yang kau suka selain ramen?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Aku suka ramen miso, ramen shio, tonkotsu, shoyu-"

"Itu semua ramen." Decak Sasuke sebal, mengirup kuah ramen dengan bunyi yang sangat nyaring. "Jika aku tidak terlalu sibuk, bagaimana kubawakan takoyaki, dango, atau makanan hangat lainnya."

"Kau tidak akan berkunjung lagi besok pagi?"

Gerakan Sasuke sedang memasukan mie terhenti, lelaki itu meletakan kembali sumpit kedalam cup. Berjalan beringian bersama Naruto yang nampak tak berselera menyantap mie ramennya. "Perkerjaanku cukup banyak, besok aku harus berangkat lagi ke india untuk meninjau perusahaan asing yang akan melakukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan kami." Kedua sumpit diaduk Sasuke asal-asalan, seperti ingin mencari sayuran kering namun ketika berhasil menemukannya, ia terlihat tak ingin memakan sayuran itu. Mendengar gumaman singkat Naruto, Sasuke tahu ia harus menghentikan suasana tak nyaman ini. "Hei, bagaimana dengan rantai ayunan yang rusak itu?"

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, teringat akan nasip rantai ayunan dirusak oleh mereka tempo hari lalu. "Aku tidak tahu tetapi sepertinya petugas keamanan ditaman sangat kesal. Dia selalu berjaga dari pagi sampai jam sepuluh malam mencari orang yang merusak properti ta- AHH!"

Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama terdiam merasakan terpaan air hujan yang tiba-tiba turun dengan deras. Naruto lekas menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sasuke, menarik laki-laki berkulit albaster itu untuk segera berlari memacu langkah kedua kaki menerobos air hujan yang turun semakin lebat. Kedua insan itu terus berlari, menutupi kepala menggunakan masing-masing sebelah tangan yang bebas, memacu kedua langkah kaki menyusuri trotoar jalan dimana halte pemberhentian bus terlihat dihadapan mereka.

Begitu sampai dihalte bus, Naruto tertawa geli menyodorkan cup ramen miliknya bercampur air hujan hingga hampir meluap kepada Sasuke. Menilik cup ramen milik Sasuke turut bernasip sama, Naruto tiada hentinya tertawa. Gagal sudah rencana mereka makan dipagi buta. Naruto mengambil cup ramen Sasuke, membuang kedua cup ramen itu ke tong sampah didekat halte, lalu berdiri disebelah Sasuke dengan mengeratkan jaket miliknya meredam rasa dingin akibat diterpa air hujan.

"Pakaianmu basah." Ucap Naruto memandang miris keadaan Sasuke yang basah kuyup, sama seperti dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke menggeleng pelan, tersenyum tipis memandang wajah Naruto teralih kearah depan. Menatap aliran air hujan semakin deras menguyur segala tempat disekeliling mereka. Tanda-tanda kehadiran bus belum nampak, suasana sunyi disekitaran kawasan halte membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Terasa ingin meledak disaat memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh tangan Naruto kemudian menggenggamnya erat secara perlahan.

Merasa ada sesuatu menempel ditangannya, Naruto menatap kebawah tepat dimana tangan kirinya berada yang pada didetik itu juga mimik wajah Naruto berubah menyorot sendu tautan jemari tangan Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto..."

Bola mata memiliki manik biru layaknya samudera luas menatap wajah Sasuke memancarkan kegugupan luar biasa. Tangan Sasuke yang dingin akibat terpaan air hujan semakin menguat, tanpa lisan untuk menjawab namun tersurat lewat tatapan mata, Naruto tahu Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal yang telah ia tebak. Jauh-jauh hari pasca ciuman itu mendarat dibibirnya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Gestur dari tubuh Naruto yang tak menolak, tak juga memberikan pernyataan pasti akan ucapan dilontarkan Sasuke memberikan aksi lain. Dimana ia tidak bisa menghentikan kuasa Sasuke yang kini merengkuh tubuhnya membagi kehangatan, menyalurkan segala apa yang ia rasa kepada Naruto hingga ketika ciuman manis itu kembali dirasa. Naruto hanya berdiam diri, membiarkan ia melebur bersama Sasuke.

.

Sasuke tak pernah mengira ciuman manis yang dia berikan kepada Naruto bisa membawa mereka berdua berakhir ditempat ini. Apartemen Naruto yang kecil dengan lantai kayu terceceri tetesan air dari dua orang manusia berdiri berhadapan, saling bergumul satu sama lain. Walau tubuh Sasuke basah kuyub oleh hujaman air hujan, Sasuke tidak merasakan rasa dingin menusuk tulang, yang ia rasakan sekarang hanya rasa panas dari bibirnya yang terus menempel dipermukaan bibir Naruto, meraup permukaan bibir itu dengan ganas. Mengigit, menjilat layaknya permen semanis madu tak bisa menjemukan dirinya. Seakan kalap akan perasaan lain yang baru pertama kali ia alami, Sasuke meminta lebih, lebih dan lebih dari bibir Naruto yang ia kulum. Ia raup dengan gerakan membuka menutup, membalas sensualitas bibir Naruto yang juga mengambil peran. Mengeluarkan lidah miliknya, Sasuke memiringkan kepala Naruto, mengecap permukaan bibir itu dengan ujung lidah membuat gerakan kekiri dan kekanan. Imajinasi liar Sasuke seketika menyeruak, menggelora memenuhi seluruh pikiran hingga aksi-aksi liar ia kerahkan dengan menjulurkan bagian dalam lidah miliknya menyapu permukaan bibir Naruto. Menggesekan kelejar ludah yang lembut menyentuh bibir Naruto, menggerakannya kekiri dan kekanan membasahi bibir Naruto dengan saliva.

Naruto menggadahkan kedua tangan menyentuh masing-masing pipi Sasuke, mengarahkan Sasuke agar ia leluasa menempelkan bibirnya mengecup bagian dalam lidah Sasuke melalui kecupan-kecupan kecil. Tersengat akan perbuatan Naruto, Sasuke membuka mulutnya lebar, meraup belahan bibir Naruto yang juga terbuka. Mengamit bibir atas menelusupkan ujung lidah menyentuh dua sisi dimana bagian dalam bibir atas Naruto juga deretan gigi depan digesekan ujung lidah Sasuke. Bagian dalam bibir atas Naruto sangat lembut, daging bibir tak bertulang yang basah oleh saliva serta kehangatan rongga mulut Naruto memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi Sasuke, membuatnya penasaran ingin menghujam ujung lidahnya pada bagian itu secara berulang-ulang, menekan-nekan bibir atas Naruto seraya bergerak kekiri dan kekanan. Belakang lidah Sasuke menyentuh gusi serta gigi Naruto, sedangkan bagian kasar dari permukaan ujung lidah menyentuh bibir atas bagian dalam Naruto serasa menggelitik. Mengundang leguhan Naruto yang langsung menghisap lidah Sasuke, merasa gemas karena Sasuke terus-terusan memainkan bagian itu.

Entah menyadari ketidaksabaran Naruto, atau memang ia mencari kenikmatan pribadi, lidah Sasuke yang dihisap Naruto, dibelai dengan lemah gemulai namun menampilkan agresifitas. Sasuke membelit lidah Naruto, melengkungkan ujung lidah membelenggu ganas milik Naruto yang tanpa ia sangka, Naruto terkesan tidak mau tunduk. Balik melancarkan segerangan melilit lidah Sasuke hingga pertarungan saling membelit lidah tak bisa dihindari dengan Naruto ingin mendominasi sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya ingin mencari kenikmatan lain dari pergulatan lidah mereka. Setiap Sasuke membelai lidah Naruto, Naruto terus melancarkan lidahnya ingin membelit lidah Sasuke, Sasuke pun yang terbawa suasana menekan-nekan permukaan lidah kasar Naruto. Menusuk-nusukan ujung lidah seperti menundukan sesuatu agar patuh atas kuasanya. Mengerang atas eksistensi lidah Sasuke, Naruto yang terbawa fokus ingin mendominasi lidah Sasuke tak menyadari jika lidah Sasuke kini menyeruak masuk mengambil tempat dirongga bawah lidah Naruto, menusukan bagian kelenjar lidah Naruto menggunakan ujung lidah. Tak sedikit banyak tarian-tarian lain dari pegerakan lidahnya Sasuke ia keluarkan dimulai dari menjilat-jilat lapisan dalam lidah Naruto seperti menjilat eskrim kemudian tak lama berselang Sasuke pun mengesekan kekiri dan kekanan permukaan lidah yang kasar, memutari rongga bawah lidah Naruto dengan lidahnya.

Decakan dari dalam mulut Naruto terdengar, disusul erangan kenikmatan menggelora seantero ruangan ketika ujung lidah Sasuke mengambil peran lain dengan menelusup kesisi sebelah kiri rongga mulut Naruto. Bagai menyesap madu yang manis, Sasuke terus menjilati rongga kiri mulut Naruto membuat pipi laki-laki bersurai pirang itu melembung akibat ulahnya. Menyusuri setiap inci rongga sebelah kiri baik gigi dan gusi Naruto tak luput dari jarahan lidah, Sasuke menggerakan lidah kelain arah. Penasaran akan rasa rongga mulut Naruto disisi kanan. Kembali mengulang segala perkerjaannya dimulai dari menjilat, mengusap bahkan memutari ujung lidah menyentuh permukaan rongga pipi yang sangat lembut, basah dan juga hangat. Lebih dari delapan menit saling berbagi saliva dan bergulat lidah menginvasi daerah mulut Naruto, kebutuhan mendesak akan oksigen yang telah mencapai batas menuntut Sasuke untuk melepaskan ciuman. Meraup oksigen diantara jarak antara kedua bibir yang sangat dekat, hanya beberapa senti saja.

Sasuke tidak merasa apa yang sedang ia lakukan bersama Naruto adalah suatu kesalahan. Nyatanya ia sudah dewasa, berusia 25 tahun dan memiliki segala pencapaian tanpa harus membebani kedua orang tua. Hal yang wajar jika ia melakukan seks sekalipun pada seorang laki-laki, terlebih hal itu didasari atas rasa tanggung-jawab yang besar karena berkeinginan menjalin hubungan yang lebih, dan Sasuke berniat berkomitmen bersama dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Naruto.

Terbawa oleh arus panas menggelora seluruh tubuh, Sasuke melonggarkan kerah kaus tipis milik Naruto. Memperlihatkan leher jenjang berwarna coklat eksotis menggoda walau tanpa adanya pencahayaan ruang apartemen Naruto, tak menunggu waktu lama Sasuke mengecup pelan leher Naruto. Menyapukan lidah membasahi bagian yang ia kecup mengundang keresahan Naruto berada didalam dekapannya. Usai membasahi leher dengan saliva, Sasuke menghisap leher Naruto kuat. Menghisap selayaknya meruput kuah ramen ia makan beberapa menit lalu sembari menggigiti leher Naruto gemas hingga laki-laki itu meleguh, tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa nikmat terlontar dibibir. "A-Ahh~"

Sasuke terdiam bagai terhipnotis mendengar lirihan kenikmatan Naruto. Sedikit banyak keterdiaman Sasuke dilandasi oleh satu hal, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka? Jujur, meski terhanyut oleh suasana panas dari segelintir interaksi dilakukan olehnya, Sasuke tetaplah bocah ingusan yang tak tahu apa-apa mengenai seks.

Ditengah kegundahan tak bisa melanjutkan apa yang harus ia lakukan, mata obsidan Sasuke terbelalak lebar menyadari sebelah kaki Naruto terangkat, melingkari pinggul Sasuke hingga bagian selangkangan Naruto masih terbalut celana jeans mengenai penis Naruto. Lebih mengejutkan lagi Naruto tak hanya melingkarkan kakinya tetapi juga mengesekan penisnya dibalik celana jeans sembari mendongkakkan wajah, mengarahkan bibirnya yang terbuka lebar menciumi bibir Sasuke. Haruskah Sasuke menggesekan penis mereka seperti ini?

Mengikuti insting, Sasuke mulai menggerakan pinggulnya keatas dan kebawah. Mengikuti alur diarahkan Naruto dengan menumbukkan penis yang masih terbalut celana saling menekan satu sama lain. Tekan, tekan, dan tekan. Sasuke malah membenturkan miliknya sembari memejamkan mata, menikmati bagaimana penis miliknya juga milik Naruto mengeras, menyemul dibalik resleting celana karena ereksi. Jika Sasuke mengeluarkan penisnya dari balik celana, akankah sensasi yang terasa dari hantaman masing-masing penis tetap sama? Ataukah memberi kenikmatan lain yang tiada tara. Dimana kulit penis yang telanjang saling mengesekan, meremajakan penisnya dengan tekstur kasar daru kulit penis Naruto.

Akh, sial!

Penis Sasuke telah mengeras, bahkan terasa linu disertai suatu cairan yang keluar dari kepala penis. Tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi membiarkan rasa penasaran menghantui pikiran, Sasuke melepaskan kancing celana jeans Naruto menggunakan sebelah tangan, menurunkan resleting celana hingga menampakan underwere berwarna putih muncul dibalik celana.

"Ohh!"

Sebelah tangan Sasuke yang dingin masuk kedalam underwere tanpa memberi aba-aba atau meminta izin pada Naruto untuk masuk. Tangan dingin Sasuke meraba milik Naruto, memainkan semak belukar dibagian pangkal lalu menyapukan jemari telunjuk pada kulit penis, memberi signal kepada Naruto jika ia ingin menyentuh penis Naruto. "Boleh a-aku.."

'GRAP!'

Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat, melingkarkan kedua tangan membelenggu leher Sasuke dengan wajahnya berada diperpotongan leher si raven. Pergerakan tiba-tiba dari naruto tak ayal keberadaan jemari Sasuke didalam underwere berubah posisi, semula hanya menyentuh saja kini tiba-tiba Naruto menghimpit penisnya dengan tangan Sasuke hingga terjepit diantara penis Naruto dengan penisnya dibalik celana hitam. "Te-Terima kasih." Sasuke telah mengetahui jawaban Naruto dengan demikian ia tidak menunggu waktu lama lagi hingga penis Naruto ia genggam erat. Mengusap sayang permukaan kulit penis menggunakan telapak tangan, membelai pelan dengan halus memberi rangsangan pada Naruto yang akhirnya semakin membuat penis Naruto ereksi secara keseluruhan. Naruto melingkarkan sebelah tangan dipundak Sasuke, memberi keleluasaan tanpa menghimpit penisnya dengan tangan pada milik Sasuke, sebelah kaki Naruto masih melingkar tetapi tubuh mereka tak lagi berpelukan. Naruto membiarkan Sasuke memanja miliknya yang sudah mengeras, terasa linu meminta untuk diperlakukan dengan lembut. Telapak tangan Sasuke masih menggenggam penis Naruto, mulai menggerakan tangannya memompa milik Naruto dengan gerakan meremas. Lepas, remas kuat, lepas lagi, remas lagi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Seiiring Sasuke meremas, Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya pelan, memberi sensasi tersendiri disaat Sasuke meremas, telapak tangan Sasuke bergesekan dengan kulit penisnya bagaikan menerbangkan Naruto hingga kesurga.

Sembari meremas semakin kuat dan kuat, Sasuke mengesekan telapak tangannya keatas dan kebawah pada batang penis Naruto, membuat rongga ditelapak tangan seperti sebuah lubang ditengah-tengah badan penis, lalu telapak tangannya yang ia bulatkan seperti rongga Sasuke gerakan maju dan mundur. Mengikuti gerakan Naruto turut memaju-mundurkan pinggul seraya memejamkan mata. Telapak tangan Sasuke yang dingin dengan kulitnya yang halus adalah kenikmatan tiada tara. Menggerakan telapak tangan yang semakin bergerak cepat dibombardir oleh Naruto sendiri, Sasuke mengarahkan wajah pada leher Naruto. Bermaksud untuk menciumi bagian bawah leher lelaki itu namun siapa sangka dagunya bersentuhan dengan puting dada Naruto. "A-Ahhnnnhhhh~" Mengundang suatu suara lain keluar dari bibir Naruto yang seketika membuat kepala Sasuke pusing, pandangan terasa gambur oleh suatu kabut tak kasat mata. Suara Naruto berhasil menggetarkan suatu hasrat terdalam Sasuke.

Ingin mendengar lagi suara Naruto, Sasuke menggerakan wajah tepat dihadapan puting dada Naruto, mengendus puting dada dibalik kaos putih itu. "Nhhh~ nghh~ nhhhh~" memacu pinggulnya secara cepat, Naruto dengan nakalnya membusungkan dada hingga jarak antara puting dada Naruto dan bibir Sasuke hanya beberapa mili saja. Sedikit bergerak, puting dada Naruto menyentuh puncak bibir Sasuke. Naruto berteriak semakin menjadi-jadi. "Ahh! Nghh~" Tak tahan Naruto sengaja mendempetkan dadanya yang membusung, memposisikan puting dada Naruto pada belahan bibir Sasuke.

Sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa Naruto menempatkan puting dada dibelahan mulunya, Sasuke pun membuka sedikit bibirnya, mengecup puting dada mengundang sebuah lengguhan tak terkira. Dimana suara Naruto terdengar dalam, berat, namun anehnya wajah Naruto terkesan lepas. Sasuke mengecup singkat puting dada dibalik kaos, menghujam puting dada dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang entah sengaja atau tidak, arah tuju bibir Sasuke tepat ditengah-tengah puting dada. "Ohhh~" Naruto mendongkakkan wajah keatas, berseru nikmat.

Sama seperti waktu sebelum-sebelumnya, Sasuke juga dilanda penasaran. Maka dari itu pria berkulit putih menghentikan aksi menciumi puting dada, membuka kaos putih dikenakan Naruto hingga tersingkap sebatas leher. Menampilkan puting dada berwarna merah muda dengan puting dada tersebut telah menegang sempurna. Mengendus singkat puting dada, Sasuke menjulurkan ujung lidah menyentuh puting dada. Membasahi lingkaran bulat berupa koin dengan gerakan berputar, mengelilingi garis koin merah mudah itu menggunakan ujung lidah sebanyak beberapa kali putaran. Menjilat sisi garis koin yang memunculkan bintik-bintik kecil, mengecupnya, kemudian mengigitinya. Meninggalkan puting dada kiri yang basah akibat saliva dari jejak jilatan lidah, Sasuke mengarahkan bibirnya menuju keputing dada sebelah kiri, merambatkan permukaan bibir menyentuh puting dada yang telah menunggu untuk disantap. Sambil mengarahkan sebelah tangan menuju kedada kiri, Sasuke memasukan puting dada kanan kedalam mulutnya bersamaan dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari Sasuke menyentuh puting dada kiri. "AHH!" Naruto mendesah panjang, melolongkan seruan indah.

Mengulum puting dada didalam mulut, Sasuke mengecap-ngecap kecil puting dada Naruto. Tangan Sasuke pun bergerak cepat tak tentu arah kekiri dan kekanan memilin puting dada Naruto. Merasakan tiga kenikmatan dari satu tangan Sasuke dipenisnya, sebelahnya lagi berada diputing dada, serta lidah Sasuke yang meraja lela tubuh Naruto menengang. Penis Naruto pun berkedut hebat tepat dibagian kepala penis yang seperti ingin memuncah sesuatu. Sasuke memang tak merasakan apapun melalui puting dada Naruto, dada Naruto terasa hambar dan juga basah oleh salivanya sendiri. Namun hal itu tak cukup mampu menghentikan aksi Sasuke, semakin Sasuke menghujam ujung lidah membelai puting dada Naruto, Sasuke merasa ia semakin gemas saja. Sasuke seakan tak berhenti berpikir liar hingga satu persatu ide-ide absurd dipikiran ia realisasikan, dengan menghisap kuat puting dada Naruto seperti anak kecil yang sedang menyusu, mengigiti puting dada yang menegak tersebut seperti mengigiti permen coklat, dan terakhir dari aksi Sasuke yang bisa membuat Naruto berteriak kuat adalah lidah bagian dalam Sasuke sengaja mengusap permukaan puting dada yang sensitif.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Naruto berseru kesetanan. Menggelengkan kepala kekiri dan kekanan hendak menjauhkan lidah Sasuke dari puting dada, tetapi Sasuke menolak. Bahkan sebelah tangannya yang asyik memilin puting dada menahan pundak Naruto agar tak bergerak menjauh. "K-Kau gila! Sah-su-keh~, ber..hen-ti... Ohh~ nhhh~, ber-hen-ti~"

Berengsek!

Suara Naruto benar-benar seksi, berbeda dari desahan sebelumnya. Sasuke bahkan nyaris menghentikan aktivitas memainkan lidah pada puncak puting dada, saking kagetnya ia mendengar suara Naruto berubah drastis. Jauh lebih seksi dan menggairahkan!

Melepaskan tangan dari dalam underwere Naruto, tangan Sasuke pun melingkari pundak Naruto. Menahan laki-laki itu agar berhenti berontak, Sasuke ingin fokus pada puting dada Naruto. Memainkan permukaan puting dada yang merekah dengan percobaan lidah Sasuke di bagian atas bertekstur kasar. Sebelah tangan kiri Sasuke yang sebelumnya memilin puting dada Naruto meraup dada laki-laki bermata biru itu. Meremas dada bidang yang datar hingga daging disekitaran dada berada dikepalan tangan Sasuke akibat diremas. Mencuatkan puting dada yang tegang semakin terlihat berselera ketika daging dada yang dicengkram Sasuke, ia mainkan. Menggoyangkan dada Naruto dicengkaraman tangannya. Selesai meremas dada Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman, membuat dada Naruto kembali datar seperti semula. Tetapi hal itu tak berhenti sampai disitu saja, Sasuke lekas menekan tengah-tengah puting dada, menenggelamkannya dengan jemari telunjuk kemudian menggoyangkannya seperti arah perputaran jam.

"Ahh! Akhh! Ahhh!"

Suara itu terdengar lagi, Sasuke merasa semakin sesak saja dibagian selangkangan karena terlalu lama menahan gelojak hasrat nafsu bilologisnya. Desahan Naruto terasa hujaman tetesan air hujan yang membasahi bumi, tiada habis-habisnya membuat tubuh Sasuke terus merasa panas. Sasuke harus mengakhiri permainan didada Naruto, lalu melanjutkan sesi permainan berikutnya agar penisnya yang terasa sesak dan linu bisa kembali seperti semula tanpa rasa sesak. Berniat mengusap permukaan puting dada dalam beberapa kali usapan sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan aktivitas yang lain. Kedutan di penis Naruto semakin terasa kuat bersamaan dengan teriakan kencang dari Naruto.

"AHHH!"

Nafas Naruto mengemuruh, tubuhnya yang menegang pasca berteriak membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa sebab laki-laki itu sampai berteriak hanya dengan sentuhan kecil saja. Tidak relakah Sasuke menghentikan lumatan diputing dada atau ada hal lain melatarbelakangi teriakan kenikmatan Naruto? Yang jelas dipengheliatan Sasuke, Naruto nampak baik-baik saja. Dan Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan aksi kedua yaitu memasukan tangannya dipenis Naruto.

'Basah?!'

Mata obsidan Sasuke terbelalak lebar menyadari underwere dikenakan oleh Naruto sudah basah, memenuhi batang penis Naruto saat Sasuke memasukan tangannya. Sasuke melotot horor, tidak mungkin Naruto pipis dicelana bukan?

Tidak! Tidak! Jika benar Naruto pipis dicelana, kenapa air seni Naruto terasa lengket?

Sasuke hanya bisa menyeritkan dahi, bingung bukan kepalang menerka cairan yang memenuhi batang penis Naruto. Tentunya itu bukan air seni. Sasuke tidak mungkin menarik ulur tangannya sementara penis Sasuke sendiri sudah hampir meledak meminta kenikmatan. Tak ada cara lain selain langsung melakukannya, Sasuke pun menurunkan celana jeans Naruto serta melepaskan underwere hingga merosot sampai batas siku. Menindurkan Naruto disebuah sofa ukuran panjang didepan tipi sebesar 31 inch, Sasuke pun melepaskan kancing kemeja satu persatu dengan terburu-buru. Ikat pinggangpun Sasuke lepaskan, membuka celana dan menurunkan celana berserta underwere hingga penis Sasuke yang menegak terlihat gagah, bersiap menebus semua rasa sesak dan linu dengan mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Sasuke tidak paham memang mengenai cara laki-laki berhubungan seks, tetapi Sasuke yakin baik hubungan intim laki-laki dengan wanita, juga intim laki-laki dengan laki-laki adalah sama. Sama-sama menggunakan alat kelamin masing-masing. Untuk itu setelah membersihkan kepala penis terlumuri sperma, Sasuke segera memposisikan kejantanannya, berhadapan satu arah dengan sesuatu yang akan ia hujam melalui penisnya.

"Nghh!"

Satu hujaman dari kepala penis Sasuke yang menyentuh kepala penis Naruto melantunkan leguhan berat dari suara serak Sasuke. Memejamkan mata dengan erat merasakan bagaimana lubang penis Naruto dapat Sasuke rasakan. Tekstur permukaan kepala penis yang tak beraturan, lubang kecil tempat saluran kencing. Ohh~, Sasuke bisa merasakan semuanya. Hangat~, basah~, dan leguhan kenikmatan Naruto menjadi pembangkit gairah tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

Tak ingin merasakan sensasi kepala penis miliknya bertemu sapa dengan kepala penis Naruto, Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya lagi. Menghujam kepala penis semakin menjadi-jadi, tak kehilangan fokus arah serangan disaat penisnya sendiri tegak bak batang pohon, selalu menghantam bagian yang sama sekalipun sulit untuk mempertahankan posisi itu. Pertemuan kepala penis Naruto benar-benar nikmat, memberi kenikmatan tersendiri ketika lubang kecil di kepala penis Naruto bisa Sasuke rasakan. Kedua lubang kecil itu saling bersentuhan satu sama lain, bagaimana permukaan lubang itu, diameternya yang mampu Sasuke perkirakan tak lebih seperti selang minuman. Penis Naruto sudah menjadi surga tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

"Ahngg~ anhh~ nghh~ ohhh~"

Desahan disertai rintihan kenikmatan keluar dari bibir Naruto semakin mempercepat pergerakan Sasuke. Tak hanya menghantam kepala penis Naruto saja, penis Sasuke pun menusukan dua bola Naruto yang lembut seperti telur rebus dengan kepala penis miliknya. Menggesekan kedua bola itu menggunakan batang penis, menggerakan pinggulnya bergerak semakin brutal hingga bunyi suara benturan daging yang lunak menggelegar seantero ruangan. Merasakan kedutan hebat pada penis Naruto serta kedua bola yang berdetak hebat, baik Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama membucahkan sperma. Saling membasahi penis mereka dengan cairan sperma masing-masing.

"ANGGH~~~!"

Diantara geraman serta rintihan meraih klimaks, suara Narutolah mendominasi ruangan. Menandakan jika Naruto benar-benar puas, terbukti dari leguhan desahan Naruto yang sangat panjang. Energi Sasuke yang terserap oleh keluarnya spema membuat laki-laki itu beringsut dari tubuh Naruto yang ia tindih. Duduk diatas sofa sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya, menikmati penisnya masih berkedut sehabis meraih puncak. Selesai sudah...

Ya... beberapa detik lalu Sasuke berpikir hubungan seks ini telah berakhir. Namun Sasuke tidak menyangka ia yang mengira kegiatan ini sudah berakhir terbelalak lebar menyadari Naruto sudah berpindah dari posisinya semula berbaring kini merangkak menaiki paha Sasuke. "Tu-Tunggu dulu! Kau mau apa?! Bukankah sudah selesai?"

Sungguh harus Sasuke akui jika sekarang ia sangat gugup mendapati Naruto tiba-tiba melepaskan celana jeans berserta underwere lalu menuduki paha Sasuke. Apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan? Melanjutkan bercinta sesi kedua? Entahlah tetapi Sasuke bisa menangkap satu jawaban melalui aksi Naruto yang kini mengesekan belahan pantatnya menggunakan batang penis Sasuke. Bergerak maju mundur dengan sensual~...

"Kau belum memasukannya kedalam milikku." Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangan dileher Sasuke, mengecup bibir Sasuke sembari asyik melenguh didalam mulut si raven saat ia merasakan rasa nikmat dari pergerakan batang penis Sasuke ia gesekan di belahan pantat. Rasanya geli, permukaan kulit batang penis yang basah karena sperma ditembakan olehnya pada penis Sasuke mengirimkan sengatan-sengatan kecil ditubuh Naruto.

Tekstur dari permukaan belahan pantat yang bergelombang karena garis belahan pantat, serta sebuah titik dimana sebuah cincin kecil memiliki kerutan berada terasa lewat permukaan kulit penisnya. Sasuke memejamkan kedua mata erat, menikmati alunan suara seksi Naruto juga belahan pantat yang enak. Seakan membalas perlakukan Sasuke memanja Naruto ditiga titik, laki-laki bersurai pirang ini pun menggerakan belahan pantatnya. Menghimpit batang penis Sasuke hingga masuk lebih dalam, persis seperti roti panjang dengan sosis hotdog ditengah-tengah belahan roti itu. Naruto memberi tekanan-tekanan kuat dari belahan pantatnya, seperti ingin menggepengkan milik Sasuke melalui cengkraman belahan pantat. Jelas sekali tindakan Naruto barusan membuat Sasuke meleguh, memejamkan kedua mata mendonggakkan kepala memandang keatas langit-langit apartemen.

Merasa cukup merileksasikan penis Sasuke, Naruto mengarahkan jemari tangan Sasuke. Menuntun laki-laki bersurai pirang itu agar memasukan jari telunjuk kedalam lubang Naruto yang disambut raut terkejut dari Sasuke. Tak menyangka Naruto akan memasukan telunjuk Sasuke kedalam sebuah lubang yang tak pernah ia kira. Lubang anus... Tempat biasa mereka mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Seperti yang sudah Sasuke ikrarkan jauh-jauh hari sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di restaurant, Sasuke berjanji akan menuruti apapun yang Naruto inginkan. Termaksud memasukan jari tangan dilubang anus Naruto. Walau enggan, Sasuke berniat ia tak mau mengecewakan Naruto. Bahkan ketika ia memasukan jari tengah kedalam lubang anus Naruto. Himpitan serta pekatnya lubang anus membelenggu dua jari Sasuke tak dihiraukannya, ia terus menuruti intruksi Naruto yang kini memasukan jari manis Sasuke. Lalu Naruto pun bergerak, keatas kebawah seperti menghujam ketiga jari Naruto pada lubangnya.

"Renggangkan jarimu."

Seperti robot Sasuke merenggangkan ketiga jarinya, membuka akses lebih dilubang keriput yang semula mengkerut bak lubang jarum sekarang melebar tiga kali lipat. Membingungkan Sasuke yang bertanya-tanya darimana keluarnya cairan bening dilubang anus Naruto. "Keluarkan jarimu." Melepaskan ketiga jari membelenggu lubang anus Naruto. Kedua tangan terbalut kulit berwarna coklat menggenggam erat penis Sasuke. Mengarahkan batang penis di bibir lubang anus.

Kini wajah Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa diterka, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa disaat Naruto memasukan kepala penis Sasuke perlahan-lahan kedalam lubang anusnya. Wajah Naruto yang menahan rasa sakit sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke menggeram nikmat merasakan himpitan dari anus Naruto yang ketat. Walau penis Sasuke berlumuran spermanya untuk mempermudahkan benda itu memasuki lubang senggama, tetap saja Naruto masih bisa merasakan rasa perih dipermukaan anusnya. Terlebih penis Sasuke cukup besar nan panjang, tentu berbeda ukuran dengan ketiga jari laki-laki raven itu. Perih dan panas akibat pelebaran lubang anus yang ia paksa, tak tahan lebih dari ini Naruto pun segera menggerakan pantatnya kebawah. Memasukan penis Sasuke dengan satu kali gerakan cepat hingga seluruhnya tertanam secara sempurna.

"Arggh!" Rintih Naruto meredam rasa sakit. Membiarkan penis Sasuke terus berada didalam lubang anusnya beberapa saat membiasakan diri bila anusnya telah dipenuhi batang penis Sasuke.

"Naruto?! Kau baik-baik saja?" Meskipun milik wajah Sasuke merasakan kenikmatan, tetapi Sasuke tak memungkiri jika ia sangat khawatir melihat wajah kesakitan Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Jangan bergerak dulu!" Nafas Naruto bergemuruh, menghirup dan menghembuskan nafas dengan cepat sebagai penetralisir rasa sakit. "Beri aku waktu sebentar." Sasuke memilih diam, mengikuti perintah Naruto agar laki-laki itu tak lagi merasakan rasa sakit. Sangat jelas disetiap pergerakan Sasuke meski sedikit saja, raut kesakitan itu pasti akan terlihat.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, cukup membiasakan diri atas keberadaan penis Sasuke, Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan. Naik turun memompa milik Sasuke berada didalam anusnya. "A-Anhh~, nggh~, engghn~"

Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya sedikit kekiri dan kekanan disetiap hujaman penis Sasuke yang ia buat untuk mencari satu titik terdalam miliknya sendiri guna mencari kenikmatan. Bisa Sasuke rasakan perasaan meluap melalui penisnya yang ada didalam anus Naruto, bagaikan dihimpit keras oleh dinding anus menyelimuti batang penis Sasuke dengan dinding anus yang bergerak keatas kebawah. Acap kali ditengah pergerakan Naruto menaik turunkan pinggul menghujam milik Sasuke didalam anal, Naruto juga menfokuskan kepala penis Sasuke menyentuh sekeliling titik pada prostatnya. Kepala penis yang memiliki berlahan dengan lubang kecil ditengah-tengah kepala penis berwarna merah muda, yaa... Naruto ingin merasakan bagian lubang kencing dari penis Sasuke mengenai prostatnya. Pasti nikmat jika lubang tersebut mengenai prostat Naruto.

"Anghh! Nhh! Nghh!"

Dinding anus Naruto sangat ketat, menyelimuti penis Sasuke dengan permukaan dinding anus yang bergelombang, lembut persis seperti lemak namun memiliki kepadatan berbeda. Sasuke memejamkan kedua mata, menikmati dinding anus Naruto begitu memanja miliknya. Bahkan imajinasi liar dari Sasuke seakan tiada habis menjabarkan sensasi dinding anus Naruto. Hangat, basah, berlendir dan sensasi yang lebih utama dirasakan Sasuke adalah kelembutan dinding anus mengekang batang penisnya. Menimbulkan getaran halus, tak terlalu kentara namun bisa Sasuke terka disetiap detak dinding anus Naruto, lelaki bermata biru telah terhanyut oleh kenikmatan.

Fokus menghujam milik Sasuke pada anus miliknya, Naruto tak menyadari bila kini Sasuke ikut bergerak. Mengikuti irama pergerakan Naruto dengan menyodokan ujung penis didalam perut Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit terperanjat merasakan penis Sasuke serasa memenuhi perutnya. Sasuke bergerak sedikit demi sedikit, memposisikan tubuh agar pinggulnya bisa leluasa bergerak menghujam anus Naruto. Cukup susah, terlebih Sasuke harus mengangkat pinggulnya yang sedang duduk disofa agar mengenai prostat Naruto. Namun Naruto sepertinya menyukai posisi ini, terlihat laki-laki itu bergerak semakin cepat memompa diri sendiri, menaik-turunkan pinggul dengan liar, meliuk-liukan isi dalam anusnya tak tentu arah seperti mengaduk-ngaduk batang penis Sasuke.

"Nghh! Anhh! Enggh!"

Pergerakan Naruto menaik-turunkan pinggul membuat penisnya yang tegak bergerak-gerak, ikut turun naik melambai-lambai disetiap kali ia bergerak. Bermaksud memberikan sensasi lain selain hujaman penis Sasuke yang sedang mencari titik terdalam Naruto, penis Naruto pun dicengkram erat Sasuke. Mengarahkan batang penis memunculkan urat-urat dipermukaan kulit penis dengan sentuhan lembut lalu memposisikan kepala penis berada dibawah perut Sasuke. Disetiap pergerakan Naruto menurunkan pinggul menghujam penis Sasuke, kepala penis Naruto yang sebelumnya diarahkan oleh Sasuke menyentuh bagian bawah perut si raven. Membuat keduanya memejamkan kedua mata dimana Sasuke menikmati ketatnya anus Naruto serta kepala penis menyentuh perut bawahnya dengan Naruto sendiri mengerang sensual begitu penis Sasuke berhasil mengenai titik prostatnya juga kepala penisnya sendiri menyentuh perut Sasuke yang hangat.

"HAH~ NGHH~ ARHH~"

Naruto melolongkan kenikmatan, terus menghujam milik Sasuke secepat mungkin hingga bunyi becek cairan precum dan nada lain dari daging yang saling bertabrakan memenuhi seantero ruangan. Tak lagi memperdulikan hujan yang semakin deras, disertai suara petir bergemuruh. Sasuke ikut menyeimbangkan gerakan Naruto, semakin cepat dan cepat bahkan gerakan Sasuke melebihi gerakan Naruto. "Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

Kedua mata Naruto terpejam erat, mengalungkan kedua tangan memeluk leher Sasuke dengan erat, tak kuasa menyeruakan segala perasaan meluap menerima hantaman penis Sasuke, tak hanya menyodokan kepala penis mengenai prostat Naruto saja tetapi Sasuke semakin memperlebar akses lubang keriput anus Naruto dengan memasukan sebuah jari. Menggerakan jari telunjuk dengan gerakan mencolek sertai melambai ketika Sasuke memasukan penis keluar masuk lebih dalam lagi. Sebelah tangan yang bebas memilin kepala penis Naruto, mengusapkan lubang kecil dengan menancapkan kuku-kuku jari pada lingkaran lubang kecil itu, lalu mengesekan telapak jari telunjuk tangan kiri dipermukaan lubang penis, mengesekan maju-mundur hingga ketatnya lubang anus Naruto membelenggu penis Sasuke erat seperti meremas pakaian. Mencengkram, melilit batang penis seperti ingin meremukan penis Sasuke bersamaan dengan kedutan didinding anus berdetak kuat, bisa Sasuke rasakan seluruh permukaan kulit penis Sasuke dipenuhi denyutan dinding anus. Setiap detik detak dinding anus makin menguat dan menguat menimbulkan urat-urat menjalar dipermukaan dinding anus.

Merasakan pijatan double ekstra dari Naruto, penis Sasuke ikut bereaksi. Berkedut dengan hebat persis seperti detak jantung sembari urat-urat dikulit penis Sasuke memunculkan diri. Bergesekan dengan dinding anus Naruto yang masih berkedut, tak lupa dengan urat-urat didinding anus juga berdenyut kencang. Dalam beberapa kali sodokan, Naruto membuncahkan hasratnya. Membasahi perut Sasuke serta paha bagian dalam dengan spermanya.

"AKKKKH!"

Pasca meraih klimaks beberapa kali semprotan dipenisnya, dinding anus Naruto tak juga berhenti berkedut. Malah Sasuke merasa jika dinding anus Naruto makin menggila, berkedut dengan urat-urat disekitaran dinding anus turut berdetak juga. Terlebih dinding anus Naruto mencengkram kuat penis Sasuke, serasa ingin meremukan benda panjang nan gemuk itu hingga pipih, dan Sasuke pun menyemburkan sperma memenuhi liang Naruto.

'BLURRP!'

"ARRGGGH!" Naruto memeluk erat leher Sasuke. Berteriak kenikmatan merasakan rasa semprotan sperma Sasuke mengenai prostat, menembakan titik terdalam Naruto dalam beberapa kali tembakan. Mengirimkan kehangatan juga sensasi lain dari tembakan sperma Sasuke, mengetarkan tubuh Naruto hingga laki-laki bersurai pirang itu menyandarkan wajah dipundak Sasuke.

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari lalu Sasuke selalu disibukan dengan agenda rapat, pertemuan bersama kolega bisnis serta meninjau berbagai tempat yang ia kunjungi saat melakukan perjalanan bisnis. Dering telepon, suara faks, serta ketukan telapak sepatu adalah yang sering Sasuke dengar begitu mencapai ruangannya. Bertandang ke Inggris selama dua minggu membahas perincian kerjsama, Sasuke seakan tak diperbolehkan untuk merenggangkan badan walau hanya sejenak saja, begitu sampai diruangannya tumpukan dokumen yang harus ia cermati dan tandatangani telah menunggu. Lepas beristirahat sejenak Sasuke melanjutkan kembali pelajarannya mengenai bisnis diperusahaan. Walau berhasil menyelesaikan merger bersama perusahaan di Inggris, tugas Sasuke tidak berhenti begitu saja. Mutlak baginya untuk terus belajar, menuntaskan segala perkerjaan sebagai direktur utama dengan segudang kesibukan menanti dirinya.

Menghirup kopi dari cangkir putih disajikan diatas meja, suara ketukan dari arah pintu menginterupsi kegiatan Sasuke. "Masuk."

Sosok Shikamaru pun terlihat diambang pintu ruangan. "Uchiha-sama, dewan direksi akan mengadakan rapat lima belas menit lagi."

Kening Sasuke mengerut dalam. "Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

Shikamaru mengalihkan wajah memandang kearah lantai ia pijaki. "Saya tidak tahu, Uchiha-sama. Tetapi sepertinya ini sangat penting."

Mengangguk singkat, Sasuke meraih jas yang ia gantung ditiang gantungan. Baru beberapa langkah beranjak dari kursi diduduki olehnya, dering ponsel Sasuke terdengar. Lekas laki-laki itu pun merogoh saku jas dalam kemudian menggerakan dagu kearah Shikamaru- mengisyaratkan Shikamaru untuk pergi terlebih dahulu. "Ya bu?"

"Sasuke!" Teriakan seorang wanita dari seberang telegon membulatkan mata si raven, kaget sekaligus bertanya-tanya mengapa suara sang ibunda terdengar ketakutan diselingi tangis. "Sasuke, kau dimana?! Ayahmu! A-Ayahmu Sasuke!"

Mikoto berseru lantang, dengan intonasi suara yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu terkesan gugup, khawatir juga histeris terkandung didalamnya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi isak tangis Mikoto paling mendominasi. Tak urung Sasuke, menjadi risau. Perasaan tak enak menyeruak direlung hatinya. "Ibu?! Ada apa?! Kenapa dengan bu! Kenapa?!"

Tangis Mikoto pecah. Berteriak histeris tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke semakin kalut, jantungnya ikut berpacu dengan kencang manakala ibunya menangis tak terkontrol. Meraung-raung memanggil-manggil nama sang ayah. "Ibu, ayah kenapa! Beritahu aku, kenapa dengan ayah, bu!" Sasuke meremas helaian surai ravennya, melangkahkan kaki mondar-mandir tak tentu arah.

"A-Ayahmu..." Ditengah-tengah sesegukan, masih menangis terisak-isak diantara suara gemuruh serta keramaian diseberang telepon. Teriakan Mikoto yang ingin menemani Fugaku menjadi pertanda besar bagi Sasuke bahwa sesuatu yang gawat terjadi saat ini.

"Ibu?! Ibu?! Ibu!" Sasuke terus memanggil Mikoto yang menangis meraung-raung. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, bu! Apa-"

Gemersik suara ponsel yang seperti direbut oleh seseorang membuat Sasuke tak mampu membendung emosi, terlebih ada suara seseorang laki-laki yang tidak ia kenali berada didekat ibunya. "Kau berada dimana sekarang!"

Mata obsidan Sasuke terbelalak lebar, mendengar suara tak asing sedang berteriak kalap lewat telepon ibunya. Dada Sasuke bergerak tak beraturan, seketika perasaan rindu akan laki-laki menyeruak keluar hingga ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain memanggil...

"Kakak?"

Gemulutuk gigi Itachi terdengar, laki-laki itu benar-benar murka sekarang. "KAU ADA DIMANA BERENGSEK!" Luapan kekesalan Itachi keluar. "Ayah saat ini berada dirumah sakit dalam keadaan karena serangan jantung!"

Dunia Sasuke seakan runtuh, pengheliatan laki-laki itu buram seketika mendengar penuturan Itachi. Sasuke bahkan hampir terjatuh, tak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya karena energinya seakan tak memberi daya, bagaikan terhisap hingga tiada yang tersisa untuk sekedar bertahan memijakan kedua kaki diatas lantai. Sasuke terlalu shock.

Pintu ruangan yang dibuka untuk kedua kali mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke, sosok Neji terlihat sembari menundukan wajah. "Uchiha-sama, rapatnya akan segera dimulai."

Berhasil menyadarkan diri walau tak dalam keadaan sepenuhnya sadar, Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan, mencoba menegakkan tubuh dari posisinya yang hampir terjatuh. "A-Aku akan pergi kerumah sakit sebentar lagi, ada rapat yang harus kuhadiri."

Bagai tersulut oleh bara api yang dilempar Sasuke, Itachi meradang. "Ayahmu sedang berada dirumah sakit dalam kondisi kritis! Bagaimana bisa untuk kedua kalinya kau mengabaikan keberadaan kedua orangtua mu hanya demi perkerjaan!"

Sasuke memegang erat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Tak menyangka untuk pertama kalinya Itachi berteriak kepada Sasuke, tak sungkan memaki. Lebih menyakitkan lagi kenyataan akan perseteruannya dengan Itachi yang pernah disinggung oleh Mikoto dilatar-belakangi satu hal, Sasuke mengabaikan kedua orangtuanya dan lebih memilih perkerjaan. Hal yang tak pernah Sasuke perkirakan ia kembali mengulang peristiwa yang bahkan tidak bisa ia ingat lima belas tahun terakhir.

"Maaf kakak, aku harus pergi. Aku berjanji jika telah selesai aku akan menemui kalian dirumah sakit." Menutup ponselnya, Sasuke lekas berjalan menuju pintu keluar mengikuti Neji. Menuju keruang rapat dimana seluruh dewan direksi menunggu kedatangannya.

Merapikan kerah jas yang kusut dalam sekali sentak, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menyusuri ruang rapat kemudian menempatkan diri pada kursi single- kursi khusus pemegang tertinggi perusahaan. "Baiklah, karena Uchiha-sama selalu direktur utama telah datang. Saya akan memulai jalannya rapat."

Pembahasan mengenai kerjasama, properti perusahaan serta divisi-divisi yang melingkupi adalah pembukaan pertama jalannya rapat. Sasuke berusaha keras untuk memfokuskan pikiran yang terbagi antara keadaan ayahnya, getaran pada ponsel yang terus bergetar tanpa henti karena mendapat panggilan dari sang ibu, serta pokok pembahasan rapat. Mencerna isi pembasahan rapat pun ternyata tidak bisa Sasuke resapi, ia terlampau bingung, khawatir dan juga gelisah mengenai keadaan Fugaku yang dalam kondisi kritis. Jika boleh memilih Sasuke ingin sekali kabur dari ruang rapat, segera pergi kerumah sakit menemui ayahnya. Namun hal itu tak bisa ia lakukan dengan sesuka hati. Sasuke sudah mengorbankan banyak hal darimulai waktunya, pikirannya, sampai-sampir memforsir tubuhnya sendiri pada rapat-rapat serta pembelajaran bisnis lewat buku direkomendasikan Neji dan Shikamaru. Jika ia kembali menuai kegagalan, hancur sudah impian Sasuke yang telah menggenggam segalanya ditangan. Kekayaan, jabatan, serta materi demi menunjang kelangsungan hidup bersama Naruto kelak. Tak lebih dari 45 menit, Sasuke yakin setelah selesai jalannya rapat Fugaku akan baik-baik saja. Berhasil sadar dari kondisi kritis serta dia bisa memperbaiki kesalah-pahaman antara ia dengan Itachi.

Agar tidak terganggu dengan getaran diponsel, Sasuke mereject panggilan Mikoto dan mematikan ponselnya. Telepon dari Mikoto hanya akan menganggu konsentrasi dan memperlambat jalannya rapat. Ia harus menyelesaikan rapat ini secepat mungkin.

"Perusahaan kita mengalami krisis besar sepanjang lima tahun terakhir. Harga saham pun melonjak turun dengan drastis dan memberi efek negatif diberbagai aspek penunjang yang beroperasi diperusahaan kita. Jika terus dilanjutkan dampak negatif itu tak cuma mempengaruhi sektor internal saja tetapi juga sektor internal. Untuk itu kami sebagai dewan direksi telah merundingkan masalah ini dan menemukan satu solusi agar perusahaan ini bisa terus berdiri." Juru bicara dari sekumpulan dewan direksi menatap Sasuke yang kini mengerutkan kening.

"Apa solusinya?" Ujar Sasuke kemudian.

Dewan direksi itu memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Sasuke ketika mata terbuka. "Kami sepakat untuk menjual keseluruhan saham perusahaan Sky-GP kepada perusahaan Grace Production."

Mata obsidan Sasuke membelalak tak percaya menatap dewan direksi itu. "Menjual keseluruhan aset?! Aku tidak setuju! Bagaimana mungkin kalian membuat kesepakatan seperti itu!" Sasuke beranjak berdiri, terang-terangan tak menyetujui usulan dewan direksi.

"Mohon pengertiannya Uchiha-sama, Sky-GP kini berada diujung tanduk. Kita tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menyelamatkan nasip perusahaan selain menjual saham kepada perusahaan lain." Salah seorang dewan direksi berujar dibalik bangku, ingin menenangkan Sasuke yang kini telah meradang- murka.

"Tapi tidak dengan menjual saham perusahaan kepada Grace Production! Mereka sama sekali bukan mitra perusahaan, mereka adalah rival perusahaan kita. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyerahkan harga diriku pada seseorang yang berniat menghancurkan Sky-GP!" Sebelah tangan Sasuke menggebrak meja, menghempaskan kepalan telapak tangan dipermukaan meja tersebut hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat nyaring. "Apa kalian sadar? Jika usulan yang telah kalian sepakati ini Sky-GP bukan milikku lagi, tetapi milik orang itu!"

Dewan direksi bersurai putih menjadi juru bicara kembali angkat suara. "Kami telah memperkirakannya Uchiha-sama, untuk itu kami mohon pengertian anda melepaskan Sky-GP dan menjual saham perusahaan pada Grace Production. Ribuan perkerja menggantungkan hidup diperusahaan ini, jika berakhir dengan pailit. Nasip ribuan perkerja tidak bisa kita selamatkan." Sebuah map tipis berwarna abu-abu disodorkan oleh Shikamaru yang berada dibelakang Sasuke. Tanda tanya besar memenuhi benak Sasuke, tidak mengerti mengapa Shikamaru ikut andil didalam rapat. Rapat ini diselenggarakan petinggi perusahaan saja, dan Shikamaru hanya seorang pegawai biasa memegang jabatan accounting. "Didalam map itu berisi petisi yang kami buat dan sudah ditanda-tangani seluruh perkerja diperusahaan ini, baik dari anak perusahaan, cabang dan juga parbrik-prabrik yang tersebar diseluruh penjuru jepang. Dan mareka setuju serta meminta dari hati mereka yang terdalam agar Uchiha-sama mau menjual saham perusahaan juga memindah-tangankan kepemilikan perusahaan ke Grace production."

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru dan seluruh dewan direksi dengan tatapan tajam. "Kalian tidak bisa melakukan hal itu kepadaku!"

"Berhentilah bersikap egois dan mementingkan diri anda sendiri, Uchiha-sama." Dewan direksi itu berdiri, mengancingkan jas miliknya yang terbuka. "Masa kepemimpinan anda telah berakhir. Kami juga membutuhkan pemimpin yang mengayomi kami dengan kebijaksanaan, tanpa bersikap otoriter apalagi seseorang yang kejam juga bertangan dingin." Memandang petisi yang berada diatas meja Sasuke, lelaki bersurai perak itu menundukan kepala sesaat memberi penghormatan. "Anda tidak bisa mengajukan tuntutan, sebab petisi ini lebih kuat dan tak memberi pengaruh berarti pada kekuasaan anda yang menjabat sebagai direktur utama."

Gerakan nafas Sasuke yang tak bisa menahan keterkejutan mendapati semua orang berniat menggulingkan kekuasaannya, Sasuke segera keluar dari ruang rapat. Sengaja menabrak Shikamaru yang berada dibelakangnya dengan kuat, kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku jas sembari melangkah menyusuri koridor. Sasuke harus menghubungi seorang pengacara hebat agar bisa membantunya menghadapi sikap membangkang dari dewan direksi. Menghidupkan ponsel yang telah ia non-aktifkan, dering ponsel Sasuke berbunyi nyaring. Pertanda panggilan masuk namun bukan ibunya yang menelepon, tetapi nomor asing tidak ia kenali. "Halo?"

"Kau telah mendengarnya sendiri bukan? Kekuasaanmu sebagai direktur utama di Sky-GP berakhir hari ini."

Menajamkan sorot mata, Sasuke menghentikan langkah kaki menerka dengan jelas siapa gerangan yang kini menghubunginya. "Utakata!"

Tawa menghina teralun dari speaker ponsel yang menempel dilubang telinga. Tanpa membayangkannya pun Sasuke tahu, direktur utama Grace production itu sedang mencemooh Sasuke lewat mimik wajahnya. "Dunia bisnis memang kejam, Uchiha. Aku turut prihatin akan orang-orangmu yang kini beralih kepadaku dan menusukmu dari belakang." Tawa itu kembali terdengar. "Pepatah pernah mengatakan bahwa orang yang kau percayai adalah orang yang berpotensi mengkhianatimu."

Kening Sasuke mengerut dalam. "Apa maksudmu?!"

Terdengar decakan menyebalkan dibibir Utakata. "Kau pasti mengetahuinya. Ohh ya, sampaikan pesanku kepada Hyuga, Nara, dan juga Hatake Kakashi. Sampaikan pada mereka bila aku menantikan kinerja mereka diperusahaanku."

Satu kalimat terakhir tertangkap dipendengaran, suara terputusnya sambungan kemudian terdengar. Bersamaan dengan membelalaknya bola mata Sasuke yang kini mengalihkan wajah kebelakang, memasukan ponsel kedalam saku Sasuke melangkahkan kembali kebelakang. Menyusuri koridor ke tempat dimana ruang rapat berlangsung tadi. Nafas Sasuke bergemuruh, memandang Neji juga Shikamaru berada dipintu rapat. Melangkah cepat kearah kedua laki-laki itu, Sasuke mencengkram kerah kemeja Shikamaru, membenturkan punggung Shikamaru didinding hingga mengundang leguhan sakit dari si kuncir nanas. "Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku?" Mata Sasuke memancarkan amarah, luar biasa murka menatap wajah Shikamaru. "AKU TANYA KENAPA KAU MENGKHIANATIKU SHIKAMARU! KENAPA?!"

"Uchiha-sama!" Neji menahan pergerakan Sasuke yang ingin memukul Shikamaru.

Tak terima dengan perlakuan Neji mencoba menghalangi dirinya, Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Neji menggunakan sebelah tangannya. "Kenapa kalian berdua mengkhianatiku? Padahal aku mempercayai kalian berdua melebihi apapun." Kedua mata Sasuke memandang nanar Shikamaru kemudian mengalihkan pandangan menatap Neji. Melihat keterdiaman kedua sahabatnya, emosi Sasuke seketika naik, tak terbendung hingga tanpa dia sadari kepalan tangannya mendarat di wajah Shikamaru dengan telak. "Jawab aku! Kenapa kalian berdua melakukan hal ini padaku!"

Seketika kegaduhan yang terjadi akibat insiden pemukulan serta teriakan berang dari Sasuke, puluhan pegawai disekitaran kantor memenuhi kawasan tempat Sasuke, Neji dan juga Shikamaru berada. Kedua tangan Sasuke mengusap helaian surai raven Sasuke kemudian mencengkramnya erat. Menghela nafas kasar, memejamkan kedua mata seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak pernah merasa semenyesal ini karena mengenal seseorang yang telah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri." Membalikan tubuh kebelakang, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Neji yang diam terpaku.

Melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung perusahaan, Sasuke segera menghentikan sebuah taksi yang lewat lalu lekas masuk kedalam taksi tersebut. "Hommachi, blok 3 apartemen Chūjitsuna." Mendengar alamat akan dituju Sasuke, supir taksi itu pun melajukan taksinya mengarungi keramaian arus kendaraan di jalan raya.

.

Sebuah mobil kuning berhenti dipemukiman padat penduduk dimana kawasan apartemen sederhana dengan gang-gang kecil mengelilingi tempat apartemen. Blok apartemen ini cukup berbeda dibandingkan apartemen pada umumnya. Jika apartemen di jepang selalu dididirkan dalam kawasan terbatas serta memiliki lantai empat sampai tujuh lantai, kawasan yang menjadi tempat pemberhentian mobil kuning itu seperti kawasan perumahan mini. Memiliki luas dua kali lipat dari lapangan bola, apartemen yang tersusun rapi seperti huruf U ini sangat asri. Jalan setapak berisi taman-taman serta rerumputan hijau menjadi pemandangan menyejukan mata, terlebih gaya aksitektur apartemen memiliki pola rumah tradisional khas jepang. Pintu geser, atap genteng, dan dinding kayu itulah yang mendominasi apartemen. Meski pun apartemen itu kecil, hanya terdiri dari empat ruang yaitu dapur, kamar mandi, ruang tidur serta ruang tamu berukuran 3x4 meter, pemandangan asri juga kawasan yang tentram menjadi nilai plus sendiri dibandingkan apartemen lain.

Setelah membayar taksi, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menyusuri halaman kawasan apartemen. Mencari tempat tinggal seseorang yang mengisi relung hatinya. Langkah kaki Sasuke seketika terhenti melihat salah satu apartemen seseorang yang ia kenali dipenuhi orang-orang membawa buket bunga, serta lalu lalang pemuda-pemudi yang nampak sibuk. Mengenali salah seorang dari kerumunan orang-orang itu, Sasuke melangkahkan kedua kaki menghampiri sosok laki-laki bertahtakan rambut hitam kelam sebatas pinggul.

"Sasuke?!" Orochimaru menyambut kedatangan Sasuke, merentangkan kedua tangan memeluk Sasuke lalu menepukan bahu si raven menggunakan telapak tangan kanan. "Akhirnya kau datang juga, kupikir kau tidak datang." Melepaskan pelukannya, Orochimaru mengamit pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Menariknya untuk memasuki apartemen. "Ayo masuk, Naruto ada didalam. Aku sempat khawatir kau tidak datang sebab undangan untukmu belum dia berikan juga."

Sasuke sedikit bingung, mendapati keramaian yang ada disekitar apartemen Naruto. Yang lebih membingungkan lagi seluruh laki-laki mengenakan jas hitam serta gaun putih dengan berbagai motif juga model melekat ditubuh wanita-wanita didalam apartemen. "Undangan? Undangan apa?"

Raut wajah Orochimaru berubah, meninju pelan pundak Sasuke seraya menyunggingkan seringai. "Tidak usah berpura-pura, bukankah kau sendiri sudah tahu." Menyusuri ruangan kecil diapartemen tersebut, Sasuke dan Orochimaru sampai didepan pintu kamar Naruto. "Cepat nasehati dia, beri sedikit masukan agar dia tidak berdiam diri terus menerus seperti itu. Menghadapi hari pernikahan memang sangat rumit, dia pasti merasa gugup sekarang."

'DEG!'

Sasuke mematung seketika bersamaan dengan pintu coklat kamar Naruto dibuka oleh Orochimaru. Memperlihat sosok laki-laki bersurai pirang sedang menenakan dasi berwarna putih memandang nanar menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Orochimaru menegakan tubuhnya, menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. "Beri dia semangat, oke?" Selepas menepuk pundak Sasuke, Orochimaru pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke membelalakan kedua mata memandang Naruto.

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada dasi dikerah kemeja putih miliknya, mengalihkan wajah memutuskan kotak dari mata Sasuke. Sasuke memejamkan kedua mata erat, melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Naruto sembari menutup pintu. Melihat hal itu Naruto membalikan tubuh menghadap sebuah cermin besar- memasang kembali dasinya yang belum terpasang sempurna.

"Kau akan menikah?"

Suara Sasuke teralun lirih ditengah sepinya ruang kamar menghentikan aksi Naruto sedang memasang dasi. Mengarahkan tangan kanan pada kerah kemeja putih- menggepal erat. "Ya, aku akan menikah."

Melangkahkan kaki satu langkah bermaksud mendekati Naruto. "Berhenti!" Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti mendapat teriakan keras dari Naruto. "Aku mohon berhenti."

Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal erat, menundukan wajah menyembunyikan raut kesakita terlukis dari pancaran matanya. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengakui hal itu jauh sebelum aku menciummu?" Gigi Sasuke mengerat kuat, menahan segala puncak emosi yang keluar mengetahui seseorang yang ia sayangi kini akan menikah dengan orang lain. "Apakah kau menganggap diriku hanya sebuah permainan saja? Begitu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala samar, mengabaikan ulu hatinya yang terasa sakit. "Kau lah yang tidak pernah mengungkapkan apapun padaku."

"Lalu apa arti ciuman yang kuberikan jika kau berkata bahwa aku tidak pernah mengungkapkan apapun kepadamu!" Tak peduli akan larangan Naruto, Sasuke melangkah mendekati lelaki pirang itu.

"Aku bilang berhenti, Sasuke!" Naruto membalikan badan, menatap Sasuke tajam memberikan ultimatum jika ia tak ingin Sasuke mendekati dirinya. "Aku tidak pernah mengganggap ciuman itu sebagai pertanda cinta! Bagiku ciuman itu tiada artinya, aku yakin hal yang mendasari dirimu hingga menciumku tidak lain karena kau terbawa suasana hati yang merasa kesepian!"

Mata obsidan Sasuke membulat tak percaya, memandang nanar Naruto memperlihatkan perasaan sakit. Terlihat jelas dipancaran mata laki-laki berkulit albaster itu bila kini ia terluka. "Bagaimana dengan pernyataan sayangku padamu waktu kita berteduh dihalte bus?" Dengusan lirih mengalun dibibir, menghibur diri sendiri yang masih mengharap akan adanya jawaban lain dari Naruto walau nyatanya Sasuke tahu, tatapan mata biru sejernih samudera telah menjawab semuanya. "Bagaimana dengan malam panjang yang kita lalui berdua ditempat ini?" Rintih Sasuke pelan. "Apakah kau juga menganggapnya tidak berarti?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan, menyembunyikan kebenaran akan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya dengan topeng kemarahan. "Kita melakukannya karena didorong oleh hanya nafsu sesaat, Sasuke. Lupakanlah... apa yang pernah kita lalui pada realitanya tidak ada sedikitpun kata sayang ataupun perasaan cinta." Naruto menyisir surai pirangnya kasar menggunakan jemari tangan. Kemudian membalikan badan kembali menghadap kearah kaca. "Aku akan menikah dengan seseorang telah kupilih untuk mengisi kehidupanku. Mengukuhkan ku kedalam ikatan keluarga yang sempurna bersama anak-anakku kelak jika mereka lahir kedunia nanti. Untuk itu..." Mata Naruto menerawang sendu ketika mengancingkan kemeja putih dipergelangan tangan. "...berhentilah. Jangan paksa dirimu lebih dari ini disaat aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padamu hingga menghancurkan mimpi yang telah kubangun."

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki, berdiri tepat dihadapan Naruto dalam jarak satu langkah saja. Tak perlu ditanyapun, orang lain akan mengetahui sebuah perasaan yang besar terpancar lewat tatapan mata Sasuke. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, tidak bisa didustai, apalagi disangkal. "Jika kau berkata begitu, izinkan aku mengatakan sesuatu." Tawa hambar teralun dibibir Sasuke. "Kini sudah saatnya aku bicara tentang apa yang selama ini kurasakan." Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto membelakangi dirinya, mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan lelehan hancurnya hati Sasuke menerima satu kenyataan pahit harus ia tegak. "Aku... Telah lama menyimpan satu harapan yang mungkin kau takkan pernah tahu mengenai mimpiku."

Naruto tetap berdiam diri, tak bergeming mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Laki-laki besurai raven mengusap pelipisnya sembari memejamkan kedua mata erat. "Mungkin sudah terlambat untuk ungkapkan bahwa sesungguhnya rasa cinta yang kurasakan ini adalah milikmu."

Hening melanda, tiada kata yang keluar dari bibir Naruto berniat mengusir kesunyian ini. Bagaikan bibirnya terkunci, hati yang ia miliki seolah telah mati, Naruto hanya mampu terdiam tanpa suara ketika mendengar suara lirih Sasuke yang menahan derita. "Sekarang aku menyesali keterlambatan yang kusia-siakan hingga berlalu selama lima belas tahun." Tangan kanan Sasuke mencengkram erat kemeja yang ia kenakan, merenggut kuat bagian dadanya sembari mengalirkan satu tetes air mata dipipi. "Tetapi disisi lain aku tidak bisa menghancurkannya karena aku ingin kau bahagia."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju kearah Naruto. Memejam kedua mata erat seraya menyentuh pundak Naruto dengan kedua tangan. "Teruslah kau tersenyum dan berbahagialah dengan seseorang yang kau cintai." Belahan bibir Sasuke pun mengecup surai pirang laki-laki yang memiliki lima senti dibawahnya, mencium puncak kepala Naruto sebagai luapan rasa cinta sekaligus salam perpisahaan terakhir. "Aku..." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, mengadahkan wajah menatap langit kamar menahan kaca-kaca bening dipelupuk mata sembari menyandarkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Naruto. "A-Aku akan menyimpan bayanganmu dihatiku selama-lamanya."

Sasuke segera beranjak, melepaskan diri dari Naruto melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan laki-laki berkulit coklat itu menundukan wajah, mengerakan kepalan tangan menggenggam dasi dengan getaran hebat mendera tubuhnya.

Melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar Naruto, berjalan cepat kearah pintu keluar, Orochimaru yang hendak menghentikan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Menggelengkan kepala tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Sasuke berlari sekuat tenaga, mengarungi gang-gang sempit di pemukiman itu melangkahkan kakinya lebih lebar. Terus berlari lurus kedepan tanpa berbelok ataupun sekedar berhenti ketika motor serta pejalan kaki disekitaran gang sedang menyebrang. Begitu sampai di trotoar jalan raya langkah kaki Sasuke tiba-tiba memelan, semakin memelan dengan sendirinya hingga ia berhenti total. Mengusap surai ravennya kasar lalu berteriak kencang, melampiaskan kesakitan, kesedihan, juga rasa terluka lewat teriakannya tanpa peduli lagi pada pandangan berpasang-pasang mata ditrotoar jalan raya tertuju kearahnya.

Menegakan tubuh dengan pandangan sendu, Sasuke berjalan lunglai menyusuri trotoar jalan persis seperti makhluk yang tak memiliki jiwa, berjalan tak terfokus arah walaupun pandangan mata Sasuke mengarah kedepan. Tak sedikit pejalan kaki yang berjalan dari arus sebaliknya ditabrak Sasuke hingga mengundang leguhan prostes bersarat cacian. Terus berjalan tak tentu arah, ponsel Sasuke kembali berdering. Menginterupsi Sasuke yang kini tersadar dari lamunan. "Ibu-"

"Sasuke!"

.

Tubuh Sasuke terjerembab, jatuh diatas lantai rumah sakit dengan seseorang menindih perut Sasuke melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi disekitran rahang. Sosok lain bersurai merah menyala menahan pergerakan laki-laki diatas tubuh Sasuke, menarik undur lelaki itu yang semakin kalap ingin memukuli Sasuke hingga babak belur ditangannya. Bagaikan terasuk setan Itachi menghentak-hentakan kakinya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari kukungan kedua tangan lelaki si rambut merah agar ia bisa menerjang Sasuke, memukuli laki-laki itu. Tak mengindahkan keributan yang ia buat menganggu ketentraman orang lain serta dua orang satpam berlari menuju kearahnya, Itachi terus berteriak. Menyeru berbagai makian pada Sasuke bahkan menahan gerak tubuhnya yang diseret paksa oleh satpam agar keluar sejenak dari rumah sakit- menenangkan diri.

Tak mampu merasakan rasa sakit dari sudut bibir yang terluka, Sasuke bangkit. Berdiri dari atas lantai memandang sejenak seorang wanita terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit lewat pantulan kaca dipintu ruangan. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangan, mengeratkan gigi bagian depan bergemelutuk kuat meredam emosi yang mengoyak luka dibatinnya.

Membalikan tubuh menghadap lorong rumah sakit yang panjang, Sasuke berjalan pelan menyeret kedua kaki dengan langkah terseok-seok, benar-benar telah kehilangan jiwa kehidupan meski raga masih melekat dibadan. Terus berjalan mengikuti lorong rumah sakit, Sasuke berhenti disuatu pintu besar dengan sebuah papan bertuliskan sederet huruf terpaku diatas pintu. Membuka pintu besar tersebut, yang terlihat dipengheliatan Sasuke adalah hilir mudik orang-orang berseragam biru dengan masker, sarung tangan karet dan plastik pembungkus rambut menempel diatas kepala berjalan mondar mandir disekitaran ruangan itu.

Melihat Sasuke berdiri diambang pintu unit gawat darurat, salah seorang perawat menghampiri Sasuke. Menanyakan perihal kedatangan Sasuke yang disambut anggukan si perawat. Perawat itupun mengantarkan Sasuke pada sebuah bilik dengan gorden tebal menutupi bilik tersebut, selepas mengantar Sasuke perawat itu pun pamit. Segera menemui pasien lain yang harus ia tangani tepat bersebelahan dengan bilik dihadapan Sasuke. Menyibakan gorden menampakan isi didalam bilik itu, Sasuke membelalakan mata, berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kearah sosok yang terbujur kaku tak bergerak dengan sebuah kain putih menutupi wajah sosok itu.

Dunia Sasuke seakan runtuh perlahan-lahan ketika mendekat, semakin menghampiri sosok itu tak lagi menahan lelehan air mata yang mengalir deras tanpa bisa ia kontrol, Sasuke berdiam tanpa kata, menangis namun raut kesedihan tidak nampak, hanya lelehan air matalah yang menjadi bukti akan isi hati Sasuke sebenarnya bahwa ia sangat-

Hancur...

Mengarahkan tangan kanan terjulur kearah kain putih menutupi wajah, getaran hebat dari tangan Sasuke yang terlihat tak sanggup membuka penutup itu akhirnya bisa menggengam ujung kain. Mencengkram erat kain itu menimbulkan buku-buku jari memutih seketika. Menguatkan kekuatan hati tak bersiap membuka kain penutup, raungan tangisan Sasuke pun terdengar mendapati sosok yang terbujur kaku tersebut benar-benar...

Ayahnya.

Sasuke memeluk ayahnya erat, mengalungkan kedua tangan pada tubuh itu sembari mengoncang-goncangkannya dengan cepat, menangis sejadi-jadinya memanggil nama ayahnya terus berulang-ulang. Menyeru kata 'bangun' seraya memohon.

"Aku sudah berada disini ayah... Aku mohon ayah bangun..." Sasuke menggoyangkan tubuh Fugaku lagi. Memukul-mukul nada sosok tak bernyawa agar membukakan kedua mata, melihat Sasuke yang kini telah berada disampingnya seperti yang ia inginkan beberapa minggu lalu. Bertemu dengan Sasuke...

"AYAH!"

Sasuke menempatkan kepalanya diatas dada Fugaku. Menangis sejadi-jadinya memeluk erat Fugaku. Tak bisa merasa rela, menerima dengan ikhlas sementara ia tak menginginkan semua perpisahan ini begitu cepat tanpa bisa ia merasakan kebersamaan bersama Fugaku lebih lama lagi. Memejamkan kedua mata erat, menggenggam tangan Fugaku dengan sangat kencang, isi hati Sasuke pun berseru, meminta pada Tuhan agar takdir pahit yang ia rasakan sekarang secara bertubi-tubi. Sasuke hanya menginginkan satu hal.

Mimpi buruk ini berakhir.

Mengulang segalanya serta berjanji tidak akan menyia-nyiakan segala kasih sayang tercurah dari orang-orang yang mencintainya.

Sebuah cahaya keperakan muncul didada Sasuke, menyeruakan kilauan menyilaukan mata setiap para pemandanganya berpendar keseluruh arah menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke hingga tiada lagi yang bisa terlihat, baik ruangan rumah sakit, gorden yang menutupi bilik tempat tidur serta dua orang sosok didalam bilik itu. Semua tak lagi nampak... Yang ada sekarang sebuah ruangan putih dengan seberkas cahaya.

.

.

.

Secara perlahan mata obsidan pun terbuka dari kelopak mata yang tertutup, menampakan keindahan dari bola mata yang bulat memandang sendu kesekeliling arah meneliti detail objek diruangan tempatnya berada. Masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, sosok itu mengerjapkan mata untuk kedua kali. Mengeyahkan rasa kantuk mendera hingga halusinasi dari bayang-bayang objek yang menggabur sirna. Setelah sadar secara sempurna tanpa mengalami gangguan pasca terbangun, bola mata obsidan itu menatap kepenjuru arah. Bergerak liar memandang kekiri dan kekanan memastikan dengan benar jika apa yang ia lihat sekarang adalah...

Kenyataan.

Bergegas beranjak dari posisi telentang diatas tempat tidur, sosok itu pun menyibakan selimut menutupi tubuh mencapai batas pinggul. "KAKAKKKK!"

Sosok lain dari tempat tidur bagian atas berdecak kesal, membalikan tubuh tertutupi selimut menutupi kepalanya. Melantunkan erangan kasar tanda ia terganggu dengan suara berisik berkumandang dimulut si bocah. Terbelalak lebar mengadahkan wajah keatas, bocah laki-laki itu pun beranjak dari tempat tidur. Menaiki tangga disisi ranjang hingga kini ia berada ditempat tidur bagian atas. "Kakakkkkkkkkkk!" Kedua tangan si bocah memeluk sosok dibalik selimut, menghujam ciuman sayang dipipi sosok itu walau tertutupi selimut.

Sosok bergelung dibawah selimut mengalihkan mengerang keras, merenggangkan tubuh berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh si bocah yang menindih dirinya. "Jangan berisik, pendek! Ini masih pagi buta." Ketusnya membalikan posisi menjadi telungkup, ingin menghindari sang adik yang malah menjadi sasaran empuk. Bocah itu menindih pinggang remaja itu dengan kedua siku kaki. "ADUH-ADUH! Pinggangku sakit, Sasuke!"

Tangan Sasuke menyibakkan selimut menutupi wajah Itachi, kembali memberikan ciuman ekstra dipagi hari sembari melayangkan pelukan erat dileher. Membuat Itachi tercekik, tak bisa bernafas. "Aku menyayangimu, kakak! Aku tidak peduli jika kau mengataiku pendek, memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil atau apapun itu aku tidak peduli! Aku menyayangimu, jadi jangan benci aku." Sasuke menambah intensitas pelukan dileher Itachi, mendekap erat seakan takut kehilangan. Tetapi pelukan itu tak memberikan arti apapun selain Itachi yang merasa tercekik. Hampir mati.

"Sa-Sasuk-e...e" Itachi menepuk tangan Sasuke, bahkan menampar kecil tangan bocah itu bermaksud meminta dilepaskan dari pelukan maut Sasuke. "Sa-Sa... Sasuke!" Melepaskan belenggu tangan Sasuke. Itachi menghirup oksigen membabi buta, mengusap lembut bekas lilitan tangan Sasuke dipemukaan lehernya. "Bocah pendek nakal! Kau sedang mengigau atau apa, hah? Aku hampir mati, pendek!" Gemas dengan tingkah si bungsu, Itachi mencubit hidung Sasuke.

"A-Amfun! Amfun!" Memegang tangan sadis Itachi mencubit hidungnya, Sasuke berhasil menyingkirkan tangan Itachi. Melotot garang kearah kakaknya. "Aku hanya mengutarakan perasaan sayangku kepadamu kakak!"

Itachi mendengus, kemudian membalikan badannya kembali berbaring telungkup. "Mentang-mentang ulang tahun, kau menjadikanku percobaan latihanmu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan kepada Sakura-chan bukan?" Itachi menyeringai jahil dibalik selimut. Tetapi raut bahagia itu harus kandas merasakan cubitan kuat dilayangkan Sasuke pada kakinya. "ADUH-DU-DUH! Sakit, Sasuke!" Itachi beranjak, mendudukan diri diatas ranjang mengusap sayang kakinya menjadi korban cubitan Sasuke. Bahkan bulu kaki pun Itachi rasa tercabut akibat cubitan itu.

"Aku menyayangimu, kakak!" Bocah SD itu berlari keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Itachi seorang diri.

Menyusuri koridor rumahnya, Sasuke berlari menuju kesebuah pintu tak jauh dari kamarnya berada. Melangkahkan kaki menuju ketempat tidur ukuran besar berisi seorang wanita dengan seorang laki-laki tertidur disebelahnya, Sasuke segera menaiki tempat tidur. Mengenjot pegas tempat tidur itu sembari memeluk si laki-laki.

"Ayah!"

Mendengar teriakan Sasuke, si wanita dan si lelaki terperanjat kaget, terjaga dari tidurnya mendapati Sasuke memeluk erat laki-laki paruh baya itu. "Sasuke? Sasuke kenapa?" Fugaku beranjak bangkit, menyandarkan punggung ketepian tempat tidur. Merentangkan tangan membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku sayang ayah! Aku akan selalu ada disamping ayah dan menemani ayah agar ayah tidak kesepian sekalipun aku sudah dewasa nanti!"

Merasakan kepala Sasuke semakin masuk kedalam pelukannya, Fugaku tertawa kecil. Mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke. "Dia pasti mimpi buruk." Ujar Fugaku menatap Mikoto. Turut mengusap rambut Sasuke dengan lembut seperti yang dilakukan istrinya. "Ayah juga sayang Sasuke." Kecupan sayang Fugaku arahkan pada pundak kepala Sasuke, menyalurkan rasa sayang kepada anak bungsunya. "Sangat-sangat menyayangi Sasuke."

Sasuke semakin melesakan kepala didada Fugaku. "Aku mau ayah mengusap kepalaku, memelukku. Aku tidak mau lagi bersikap seperti orang dewasa."

Fugaku terkekeh pelan, mengalihkan pandangan mata kearah Mikoto yang mengelengkan kepala sembari mengulas senyum. "Bukankah Sasuke bilang tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil?"

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Sasuke lantang. "Mau ibu, ayah, ataupun kakak memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Aku tidak keberatan karena aku tahu itulah salah satu cara menunjukan kasih sayang kalian kepadaku. Dan aku menginginkannya sampai kalian menunjukan cara lain menyayangiku ketika dewasa nanti."

Baik Mikoto dan Fugaku membelalakan mata, tak percaya mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Namun didetik berikutnya senyuman lembut menghiasi diwajah sepasang suami istri tersebut. "Ayah dan ibu juga menyayangi Sasuke, sampai kapanpun." Mikoto mengecup pipi Sasuke dengan Fugaku turut mengecup pundak kepala Sasuke.

"Hari sudah pagi, cepat bangunkan kakakmu, lalu mandi. Kalian harus pergi sekolah." Mengusap surai raven Sasuke sayang, Fugaku memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke menuntun turun dari tempat tidur bersama-sama.

"Baiklah, aku akan membangunkan kakak." Mengangguk semangat, Sasuke keluar dari dalam kamar Fugaku yang kini melingkarkan tangan dipundak Mikoto, mengusap pelan lengan sang istri memandang kepergian Sasuke dalam senyum.

.

"Sasuke."

Usai menyisir rambut menggunakan sisir dengan dirinya berada dihadapan cermin, Sasuke mengalihkan wajah menatap Itachi mengenakan blazer seragam sekolahnya. "Apa?"

Menyodorkan secarik kertas, Itachi tersenyum lebar. "Aku berhasil masuk Universitas Tokyo!"

Mata Sasuke berbinar cerah, ikut melukiskan senyum lebar dibibir melonjak girang bersama Itachi. "Yang benar?! Kakak berhasil masuk Universitas Tokyo!"

"Tentu saja!"

Mendengar jawaban Itachi yang semangat, Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangan sambil berteriak bahagia, berjingkrak-jingkrak dengan Itachi juga meloncat gembira. "Selamat! Aku bangga dengan kakak!"

Itachi menggosokan hidung menggunakan telunjuk tangan, menampakan raut wajah sombong seiiring tingginya dagu Itachi- gestur angkuh. "Tentu kau harus bangga dengan kakakmu ini, Sasuke!" Itachi benar-benat telah besar kepala mendengar pujian Sasuke. Terkekeh kecil, remaja itu pun meraih tas miliknya dan Sasuke diatas meja belajar. "Jika kakak pergi, kamar ini akan menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya."

Gerakan Sasuke menerima tas miliknya terhenti. "Kakak mau pergi kemana?"

Itachi mengusap sayang rambut Sasuke. "Tentu saja kakak pergi ke Tokyo. Kakak akan menyewa apartemen bersama teman kakak yang juga mendaftar di Universitas Tokyo." Melihat wajah Sasuke tertekuk lesu, Itachi tertawa kecil. "Hanya empat tahun, Sasuke. Setelah itu kakak akan kembali dan mencari perkerjaan disini. Selama kakak pergi, jaga ibu dan ayah ya?"

Sasuke menggangguk cepat. "Pasti."

"Hahaha! Ayo, kita harus pergi kesekolah." Ajak Itachi.

Keluar dari dalam kamar Sasuke dan Itachi disambut oleh Mikoto yang langsung menyodorkan kotak bekal, lalu beralih merapikan kerah dasi Fugaku sembari merapikan jas sang suami. Mengantarkan kepergian tiga orang yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya diambang pintu.

"Itachi, Sasuke, ayah akan kembali seminggu lagi. Jaga ibumu baik-baik. Mengerti?"

Perintah Fugaku disambut Itachi dan Sasuke dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuk secara bersama-sama. Fugaku tertawa renyah melihat tingkah pola kedua putranya. Melambaikan tangan saling mengantarkan kepergian masing-masing, Fugaku pun berjalan kesebelah kiri dengan kedua anaknya berjalan kelain arah. Bercanda gurau bersama sang kakak, Sasuke pun berhenti sejenak melihat sosok yang tak asing dipandangan mata terlihat ketika melewati taman bermain. Mengepalkan kedua tangan, Sasuke berlari menunju kearah sosok itu. Tak mengindahkan tatapan tanya Itachi melihat ia tiba-tiba berlari ketaman bermain.

Merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya ketika sosok itu sedang mengikat tali sepatu, mata sebening samudera menatap Sasuke sambil mengerutkan alis. "Ada apa?"

Sedikit terperanjat mendengar suara remaja bersurai pirang. Sasuke tersenyum lebar. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Selepas menyembutkan namanya, Sasuke kembali berlari menuju kearah Itachi meninggalkan remaja itu dengan tanda tanya besar.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, mengangkat tinggi tangan kanannya. "Selamat pagi Naruto. Mau berangkat bersama-sama?"

Raut kaget kentara jelas diwajah Naruto melihat Itachi yang tak pernah menyapanya kini mengajaknya pergi kesekolah bersama-sama. Dengan sekali sentak mengikat tali sepatu, Naruto menundukan wajah tersenyum tipis, kemudian beranjak berdiri melangkah menuju Itachi dan juga Sasuke.

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

The End...

Fic spesial utk ultah Sasuke yg udah lewat, plus-plus buat taz juga. Mungkin bkin boring, tapi sebagian besar pasti dari kita wkt kecil pengen cepet dewasa. Bgtu juga dgn w sendiri, tapi pas jadi dewasa ternyata lebih rumit. N pengen w balik ke masa kecil w, diman w masih nakal" nya. Kangen maen ma gerombolan w pas pulang sekolah rame" kita pergi lewat hutan, dikejar anjing liar. Ato metik buah-buahan. Huaaaaaaaa kangennnnnnnnnn T~T

Gais, jadi dewasa itu rumit yak. Tapi tetep apapun yg terjadi kita harus bisa melewatinya bahkan pilihan tersulit pun. Happy reading~

Ketemu lagi ama cerita selanjutnyaaaaa #lambai2


End file.
